La novia de Discord (Español)
by TheDarkSOS
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Discord no hubiera sido transformado en piedra por las 6 amigas ponies?, ¿Qué si hubiera escapado?, Han pasado tres años desde su batalla contra Discord y las 6 ponis están felices con sus nuevas y confortables vidas, hasta que su enemigo regresa y solo liberará a Equestria de su destrucción a cambio de una novia.
1. Aviso

Hola, Esta historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a otro usuario llamado DisneyFanatic2364. Yo solo lo estoy traduciendo...

A medida que vaya traduciendo cada capitulo, los iré subiendo mas y mas...

PD: Ya se que tiene un fic en español de esta misma historia pero dejo de subirlo desde 20 de marzo, así que ahora yo me haré cargo de esto...


	2. 1 El Escape

Todo estaba saliendo bien. Habían encontrado los elementos de la armonía y habían vuelto todo a la normalidad. Su enemigo no imaginó nada de esto, solo bostezó en su trono color rojo y negro mientras que Twilight aumentaba el poder de su hechizo. La luz rodeó a las 6 ponis mientras se elevaban en el aire. Fue la misma de aquella ocasión que habían derrotado a Nightmare moon, hasta que mas luz se disparó de sus collares.

"¿Qué es esto?" Dijo Discord sorprendido.

Fluttershy habría jurado cerrar bien los ojos pero mantuvo uno abierto por un momento. Aún a través de la brillante luz, podía ver claramente el rostro del draconequs. Reconoció su expresión de miedo.

"**No**", pronunció el.

La pegaso no pudo soportarlo más y cerró su ojo otra vez, al tiempo en que Twilight abría los suyos, revelando que eran de un color blanco.

Mientras que un arcoíris se disparaba desde sus cuerpos, Fluttershy escuchó el aterrador grito de la criatura. Aquel grito la atormentaría por siempre.

Cuando el estallido terminó, las amigas gentilmente flotaron de vuelta al suelo. Ponyville estaba de vuelta en orden, pero había algo que no estaba bien. Pinkie fue la primera en notarlo.

"**Hey, ¿dónde está Discord?**"

Rainbow Dash rodó los ojos. "**¿Que no sabes Pinkie?, lo convertimos en piedra?**"

"**Eso ya lo sé, ¿pero dónde está su estatua?**"

Las otras miraron alrededor.

"**Tiene razón**" dijo Applejack "**¿dónde está?**"

"**No lo entiendo**" Se lamentó Twilight "**¡Ese hechizo debió convertirlo en piedra!**"

Fluttershy jadeó "Nosotras no lo matamos,¡ ¿o sí?!"

"**No lo creo. El aún estaría aquí**"

"**¡A menos que lo hayamos vaporizado!**" chilló Pinkie Pie "**¡O convertido en pasto!**"

Rarity gritó y se paró en sus patas traseras "**¿Quieres decir que estamos caminando en él?**"

Rainbow y Fluttershy saltaron en el aire horrorizadas.

"**Chicas, ¡nosotras no lo destruimos!**" Les aseguró Applejack, pero volteó nerviosamente hacia la unicornio púrpura "**¿Verdad, Twilight?**"

"**No debería ser así**" responidó Twilight "**Los elementos de la armonía no pueden destruir. Podrán funcionar en formas misteriosas, pero no ****pueden destruir. Lo que sea que hayan hecho con Discord, al menos volvieron todo a la normalidad**".

"**Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?**" preguntó Fluttershy

"**Debemos informar a la Princesa Celestia sobre esto**".

Unas pocas horas después en Canterlot, las seis ponis le contaron a la princesa lo sucedido. Después de escuchar esto, Celestia ordenó hablar con Twilight en privado.

"**Nosotras no lo matamos, ¿o sí?**" preguntó ella una vez que estuvieron a solas.

Celestia negó con la cabeza. "**No está en poder de los elementos hacer dicha acción**"

"**Princesa, ¿Entonces, qué es lo que sí hicieron exactamente?, es decir, antes desterraron a Nightmare moon a la luna, pero entonces, la ****transformaron de vuelta y para bien después. ¿Por qué entonces convirtieron a Discord en piedra?**"

"**El trabajo de los elementos es restaurar el balance en este mundo. Es complicado, pero lo que hacen es convertir algo en lo que realmente ****"es" en su interior. La primera vez que fueron usados en Luna, había oscuridad en su corazón y es por eso que fue enviada a la luna. La ****segunda vez, había algo bueno dentro de ella que quería liberarse, y eso es lo que la convirtió de nuevo en mi hermana pequeña. Discord, sin ****embargo…** "Se interrumpió y miró hacia la imagen de aquel ser en el vitral. "**Su corazón es tan frío como una piedra**".

"**¿El siquiera tiene uno?**" Preguntó Twilight

"**Cada criatura tiene un corazón, aun cuando algunos se reúsan a mostrarlo**"

"**Entonces, ¿qué es lo que los elementos le han hecho ahora?**"

Ella hizo una pausa. "**Nada**".

Los ojos de la unicornia se abrieron de par en par. "**¿Qué?**"

"**Nada. El escapó antes de que el hechizo lo golpeara**".

Twilight quedó atónita. "**Pero… pero… yo hice que todos recuperaran la memoria! Ponyville, ¡está bien ahora!, ¡Los elementos debieron ****funcionar!**"

"**Lo hicieron, y Discord lo vio. Se dio cuenta de que no podía deshacer tu amistad con las demás, así que eligió ser un cobarde y escapó**".

"**Cómo… ¿cómo sabe que eso es lo que pasó?**"

"**Conozco a Discord. Es lo bastante listo como para saber cuándo huir**".

"**Entonces, ¿el sigue allá afuera? ¡Debemos encontrarlo!, ¡Equestria no está a salvo mientras él esté libre!**"

"**No, el sabe cuando no hacer otro intento por tomar el poder, no sin tomarse un tiempo para contemplar su próximo movimiento. Cuando lo ****haga, será entonces cuando actuemos**"

"**Pero que tal si…?**"

"**Twilight Sparkle, no sabemos en dónde está Discord. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que salga de su escondite. Cuando lo haga, ****quiero que tú y tus amigas estén listas. ¿Lo entiendes?**"

Ella abrió su boca para protestar, pero solo suspiró y asintió.

"**Bien, Ahora, dejaré los elementos a tu cargo, para que estés lista cuando llegue el momento. Pero primero, pondré en ellos un hechizo para ****protegerlos, así Discord no podrá tomarlos de nuevo**"

Twilight asintió de nuevo "**lo entiendo, Princesa**"

Así, las seis ponis volvieron a casa y esperaron el regreso de Discord. Usaron sus elementos en todo momento por precaución. Por semanas , esperaron inquietas a que su enemigo atacara.

No le dijeron a ningún pony que el Espíritu del Caos había escapado, pues Celestia no quería que sus súbditos entraran en pánico. Fue por ello que las amigas llevaban sus vidas diarias como si no hubiera nada de qué preocuparse, pero todas dormían con un ojo abierto, todas excepto Fluttershy, que dormía con los dos ojos abiertos.

Pronto los días se volvieron semanas, luego meses, hasta pasar un año, las ponis asumieron que Discord había dejado Equestria para bien.

Empezaron a sentirse cada vez más tranquilas, con un par de excepciones. Twilight se sentía cada vez más y más inquieta, y empezó a estudiar adivinación con la esperanza de encontrar dónde se localizaba su enemigo. A la fecha no había tenido esa suerte.

Fluttershy pasaba las noches despertando en medio de un grito, después de tener una pesadilla donde el monstruo la tenía atrapada en sus garras. De todas las terribles creaturas que ella había enfrentado en su vida, nunca había estado tan aterrada como lo estaba de Discord.

Aunque no lo había visto hacía tiempo, el seguía atormentándola. A donde quiera que volteara, esos ojos amarillos y rojos estaban allí, mirando en lo profundo de su alma. A veces, el aparecía como tres mariposas, o como su imagen en el vitral. Sin importar la forma que tomara, se sentía como si siempre estuviera ahí, mirándola.

Ella les contó a sus amigas sobre esto, pero le dijeron que era solamente su imaginación. Esto no ayudó ni un poco a que las pesadillas desaparecieran.

Entonces Twilight se convirtió en princesa, lo que cambió la vida de todo pony alrededor. Mientras Twilight seguía viviendo en Ponyville, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en Canterlot u otros lados encargándose de asuntos reales. En lo que respecta a sus cinco amigas, todas se volvieron famosas después de salvar Equestria varias veces y ser amigas de una princesa.

Los diseños de Rarity se volvieron más populares que nunca, Tenía tantas órdenes de las cuales hacerse cargo, que tuvo que contratar ayuda.

Su pequeña hermana Sweetie Belle tenía poco talento cosiendo pero hizo lo posible por organizarlo todo. Su amiga Apple Bloom probó tener gran conocimiento sobre diseño y Rarity estaba tan impresionada que convirtió a la pequeña potra en su aprendiz. Hasta Scootaloo ayudó un poco, haciendo entregas en su scooter.

El sueño de Rainbow Dash se volvió al fin realidad y fue reclutada por los Wonderbolts. Con ellos, viajó por toda Equestria, presentando sus trucos y ganando los elogios que ella tanto adoraba. Incluso hizo tiempo para sus amigas y les ofreció entradas para toda ocasión en que se presentaron en el pueblo. Pinkie Pie fue a todos los shows y carreras y se convirtió en la fan No. 1 de Rainbow.

Mientras seguía con su trabajo en Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie Pie creó un servicio de planeación de fiestas en Canterlot. Cuando había un evento especial, los de la realeza la llamaban. No solo siempre hacía las mejores fiestas, sino que también las hacía gratis. No le importaba el dinero, solo la diversión.

Cuando Applejack visitaba a Twilight en Canterlot, aprovechaba la ocasión para vender sus manzanas. Fueron mucho más apreciadas una vez que todo pony se enteró que habían crecido en el pueblo de donde provenía la princesa. Como resultado, Applejack no solo consiguió dinero suficiente para el tractor de Big Macintosh y arreglar la cadera rota de la Abuela Smith, sino que agregó un piso nuevo al granero, para que cada vez que sus parientes los visitaran, pudieran quedarse y pasar la noche. Lo que quedó del dinero fue donado al orfanato de Canterlot.

Debido a esto los huérfanos la admiraban. También se volvió la favorita de los fans en las competiciones de rodeo, ganara un listón azul o no.

Sus habilidades eran muy admiradas y el atuendo vaquero fue la tendencia de moda, gracias a Rarity.

En sus nuevas glamorosas y confortables vidas, las ponis lentamente fueron olvidándose por completo de Discord. Todas eran felices, excepto una.

Una vez que las seis fueron reconocidas por el público, varios sementales empezaron a interesarse en Fluttershy, quien había resultado con el tiempo ser una gran belleza. Recibió muchas propuestas de varios caballeros, pero ella los rechazó a todos. Aunque ella ya estaba en una edad casadera, la pegaso no estaba preparada para algo como eso, no digamos siquiera para tener una cita. Había ganado más confianza con los años, pero la idea de un romance la aterraba. Tener un novio significaba pasar tiempo con un solo semental, que podría ser el indicado o no. Sabía que él sería el que haría la mayor parte de la conversación, de las preguntas, del contacto, etc. Ella no estaba preparada para eso.

Ella continuaba teniendo esas pesadillas. El rostro malvado del draconequs no dejaba su mente. Ella sabía que él seguía allá fuera, y que podría volver para convertirla en alguien desagradable de nuevo. A pesar de la buena fortuna de sus amigas, ella no podía seguir adelante.

Asistía a eventos sociales por el bien de ellas, pero se revolcaba de miedo cuando estaba sola.

Mientras tanto, Twilight Sparkle estaba estudiando y aprendiendo más sobre magia y sobre como ser una princesa cada día. Ella encontraba placentero todo esto, pero de vez en cuando, miraba por la ventana y se preguntaba dónde estaría ocultándose su enemigo. Habían pasado casi 3 años desde que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. ¿Dónde estaba él?, ¿Qué ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo?, ¿Cuándo iba a atacar?

Ningun pony sabía.


	3. 2 La Gala

La Gran Gala del Galope sería la siguiente semana y Twilight Sparkle llamó a todos sus amigos para ayudar con las preparaciones, excepto por Rainbow Dash, porque ella y los Wonder Bolts eran parte del entretenimiento de todas formas. Applejack estaría a cargo de la comida, Fluttershy debía llevar a sus aves cantoras, Pinkie Pie se encargaría de la decoración y Rarity haría los vestidos de todas las ponis.

Las cuatro se aproximaron a la entrada del palacio y se les dejó entrar, ya que los guardias ya las conocían. En lugar de Twilight, las chicas fueron recibidas por su hermano.

"**Hola, chicas**" dijo Shining Armor "**Nos da mucho gusto que pudieran llegar. Twilie y las demás ya están en la cena, me pidieron que las**

**escoltara**".

Applejack suspiró aliviada. "**¡Gracias a la diosa!, estoy hambrienta!**"

Pinkie Pie rebotó por el pasillo "**¡Adoro cenar con las princesas!**"

"**Tu adoras cenar con cualquiera, cariño**" rió Rarity.

En el salón comedor, Celestia estaba sentada en la cabecera de la mesa, Twilight y Spike a su derecha, Luna y Cadence a su izquierda.

Cuando vio a sus amigas, la alicornio púrpura se olvidó de sus modales un momento, saltando de su asiento y atacándolas con un abrazo.

"**¡Estoy tan feliz de que estén aquí!" exclamó "¡No las he visto en semanas chicas!**"

**"Estamos felices de estar aquí**" declaró Applejack "**Ahora, ¡¿qué tal si nos damos un buen atracón?!**"

Mientras comían, las amigas se pusieron al corriente una con otra. Twilight les contó sobre los nuevos hechizos que había aprendido, Rarity habló sobre los vestidos que tenía en mente para la Gala, Applejack preguntó si los huérfanos podían ser invitados al evento, y Pinkie Pie balbuceaba algo sobre pudín. Fluttershy educadamente escuchaba las conversaciones y asentía cuando era necesario. Entonces Shining Armor y Cadence tuvieron grandes noticias para todos.

"**¿Debería decirles?**" preguntó la alicornio a su esposo.

"**Creo que tienes el derecho**", respondió con un guiño.

Ella sonrió a todos "**¡Tendremos un bebé!**"

Todo el mundo jadeo sorprendido

"**¡Espera un segundo!**" Gritó Pinkie Pie. Entonces tomó un sorbo de agua y luego lo escupió. "**¡¿Tendrán un bebé?!, ¡Felicidades! Podré jugar con**

**él, ¿verdad?**"

Cadence rió "Por supuesto Pinkie"

Twilight aplaudió "**¡Yay!, ¡voy a ser tía!**"

"**¿Cuándo nacerá?**" Preguntó Rarity

"**En diez meses**" respondió Shining Armor

"**Es maravilloso**" añadió Fluttershy, hablando por primera vez esa noche.

"**¡Esto merece un brindis!**" Anunció Celestia. Levantó entonces su copa "**¡Por el nuevo príncipe o princesa!**"

Los otros levantaron sus copas y ovacionaron muy de a cuerdo.

"**Esperen**" Spike hizo una pausa "**No seré yo el que cambie los pañales, ¿verdad?**"

Todos los ponis rieron. Fluttershy solo sonrió suavemente, ella en verdad estaba feliz por la joven pareja, pero por alguna razón, no podía reflejar esa felicidad. Applejack fue la única que notó la depresión de Fluttershy y dejó de reír. Su amiga había estado en ese estado por un largo tiempo ya. Aunque se comprometía en actividades sociales tanto como fuera posible, ella nunca parecía sentirse a gusto en ninguno de ellos. Eso molestaba a la vaquera y estaba determinada a descubrir qué estaba pasando.

Al día siguiente las preparaciones para La Gran Gala del Galope comenzaron. Pinkie Pie trajo el cañón de fiestas al salón principal y disparó globos y confeti por todo el lugar. La princesa Celestia estaba segura de que la Gala sería menos aburrida este año. Rarity llamó a las chicas una por una para tomar medidas y preguntar su opinión sobre los vestidos, aun que ellas conocían y confiaban en la visión de la unicornio así que no hacían muchas sugerencias.

Después de juntar provisiones del mercado, Applejack decidió dar un paseo por el jardín. Ella no tenía que preparar la comida sino hasta el día antes del evento, así que ella tenía algo de tiempo libre para sí misma. Comenzó a seguir un melodioso sonido y encontró a Fluttershy dirigiendo a su coro de aves. Ella se detuvo en medio de una canción.

"**No, es mas bien como…**" cantó unas cuantas notas en esa dulce voz suya "**¿entienden?**"

"**¡Hola, Fluttershy!**" dijo Applejack con voz lo suficientemente alta para asustar a los pajarillos. La poni sonrió avergonzada "**Oops, lo lamento**"

La pegaso suspiró y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa "**Esté bien, estábamos a punto de tomar un descanso de todas formas**"

Applejack estudió su rostro cuidadosamente. "**¿Te pasa algo malo dulzura?**"

"**¿Qué?, Oh no, no ocurre nada**"

No estaba convencida con su tono de voz "**Fluttershy, voy a ser honesta contigo, te vez muy desanimada últimamente. ¿Sabes que no recuerdo ****la última vez que te vi sonreír?, me refiero a una verdadera sonrisa, ¿como si en verdad lo quisieras?**"

Fluttershy pausó y se dio la vuelta "**No es nada, en serio**"

Applejack tomó aire profundamente "**Son esas pesadillas, ¿verdad?, sigues teniéndolas, ¿no es así?**"

La pegaso flotó hasta el suelo y escondió su rostro vergonzosamente. Su amiga le puso un casco en la espalda.

"**Terroncito**" dijo lentamente "**Han sido tres años. Discord se fue hace mucho. No tienes nada que temer. Ya debes dejarlo atrás**".

Ella lloriqueó "**Ya sé, pero las pesadillas simplemente no se van, ¡aun cuando estoy despierta! Es como si, cada vez que volteo, él estuviera ****ahí, observando, esperando para… para… ¡oh, no lo sé! ¡Llevarme o algo! Yo solo… no puedo…** "

Entonces empezó a llorar. Applejack acarició su melena para reconfortarla.

"**Hey, está bien, todo está en tu imaginación. Discord no va a volver y ciertamente no va a llevarte a ningún lado.**"

Ninguno de ellos lo sabía, pero en una caverna lejana, su viejo enemigo estaba mirando la escena en un espejo. No pudo evitar reírse.

"**¡Esto es demasiado divertido!**" exclamó "**¡Oh, la dramática ironía en todo esto!, Ooh, ¡imagina las miradas en sus rostros cuando yo aparezca de ****la nada después de todo este tiempo!**"

La imagen en el espejo se desvaneció y solo su reflejo quedó visible.

"**¿Y por qué nos hemos estado escondiendo todo este tiempo?**" se burló su imagen

"**Para que podamos darle a esas ponis ilusas una falsa sensación de seguridad, así cuando ataquemos ¡será una sorpresa! Basado en sus ánimos ahora, ¡diría que ha llegado el momento! ¡Todas piensan que me he ido para bien!**"

"**Excepto esa pegaso llorona**".

"**Oh, ¿a quién le importa?, Ningún poni la escucha de todas formas**". Rio "**A esa poni le espera un buen susto**"

"**¿Y exactamente cuál es el plan esta vez? ¿Convertirlas en sus opuestos otra vez?**"

"**Oh claro, ¡como eso funcionó tan bien! No, no podemos hacer algo que ya ha sido deshecho. Tendremos que hacer un cambio más… ****permanente**". Pensativo se golpeteo la barbilla con su garra de águila.

"**El problema son esos Elementos de la Armonía" dijo su reflejo "Mientras ellas estén dispuestas a usarlos, no estamos a salvo**"

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando una idea lo golpeó. "**Si, ¿pero y que tal si ellas no estuvieran "dispuestas" a usarlos?**"

El reflejo sonrió malignamente. "**Ooh, ¡me gusta cómo suena eso! Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan?**"

"**Te diré después, ¡Esas ponis están a punto de recibir la sorpresa de su vida!**"

Rompió en un rugido de risa maníaca que hizo eco en la caverna. Luego miró alrededor, hacia el vació de su guarida.

"**¿Sabes?, En verdad debo dejar de hablar conmigo mismo**"

La gala estaba a solo un día de distancia cuando Spike escupió un mensaje de la Princesa Celestia.

"**Hay una crisis en Saddle Arabia**" Anunció a las otras princesas después de leer el documento.

"**¿Qué clase de crisis?**" Preguntó Luna

"**No menciona muchos detalles, pero aquí dice que te necesitan a ti, a Cadence y a mí para auxiliarlos**"

"**¿Por qué a mí no?**" preguntó Twilight.

"**Es todo lo que dice, Y aun que nos convocaran a todas, una de nosotras debe quedarse aquí**"

"**Pero, ¡no pueden irse todas ahora! ¿Qué hay de la Gala?**"

"**Debemos irnos inmediatamente. Estarás a cargo de todo, Twilight, incluida la Gran Gala del Galope**"

La joven alicornio se congeló, "**¿Y Yo? ¿Gobernar Equestria?** **¿Llevar a cabo la Gala?¿Por mi cuenta?**"

Celestia asintió. "T**endrás a tus amigas y a tu hermano para ayudarte por supuesto, pero si. Hasta que regresemos, todas los deberes reales ****estarán a tu cargo**".

"**Pero… ni siquiera he sido una princesa por un más de un año, y aún así quiere que gobierne un reino por mi cuenta? ¿Está segura de que ****estoy lista?**"

La alta alicornio blanca levantó su mentón con el casco "**lo estoy**"

Cuando las demás escucharon esto, entraron en pánico.

"**¿Quieres decir, que ellas no van a estar en la Gala?**" Exclamó Rarity "**¡Oh, y yo que hice esos tres vestido por nada!**"

"**¿Vamos a hacer todo esto nosotras solas?**" Preguntó Fluttershy preocupada

"**Aw, ya hemos hecho fiestas muy grandes antes**" Pinkie dijo muy animada "**No habrá problema**"

"**¿Pero algo tan grande como la Gran Gala del Galope?, parece una gran hazaña, Oh, creo que voy a …** "Applejack la atrapó antes de que llegara al suelo.

"**También estoy nerviosa**" Declaró Twilight "**Pero no se preocupen chicas, se que podemos Salir adelante si trabajamos juntas**"

Esto elevó el espíritu de todas las ponis y exclamaron animadas. Bueno, todas excepto Fluttershy, que murmuró un medio animado, "yay"

"**Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando?**" dijo Rarity "**¡Tenemos una Gala que preparar!**"

"**Iré por mis aves para practicar**"

Sus 4 amigas la miraron confusas mientras la pegaso se alejaba trotando tristemente.

"**¿Qué le pasa a Fluttershy?**" se preguntó Pinkie Pie "**La Gran Gala del Galope es mañana! ¡Debería estar feliz! ¿Por qué no está feliz?**"

"**Ya sabes cómo es ella en los eventos sociales**" dijo Rarity

"**Pero, nunca la había visto así antes**" notó Twilight

"**Son las pesadillas otra vez**" explicó Applejack "**Parecen estar empeorando**"

La cara de la alicornio se llenó de preocupación "**¿Hace cuanto que ha estado así?**"

"**Un tiempo. No puedo recordar la última vez que la vi sonreír**"

Pinkie reflexionó "**¿saben qué?, ¡tampoco yo!, es decir, cuando ella sonríe parece esforzarse mucho**"

"**¿Sabían que ha estado recibiendo invitaciones de una enorme colección de sementales?**" mencionó Rarity "**¡Pero ella los rechaza a todos! ****¡Simplemente no puedo entenderlo! ¡Si yo recibiera toda esa atención, estaría disfrutándola!**"

"**¿Dijiste que estaba teniendo pesadillas?**" preguntó Twilight "**¿Te refieres a las que tenía con…**?"

Ella no tuvo que terminar de decirlo. "**Exactamente, no parece que pueda sacarse a ese monstruo de la cabeza**"

"**¡Pero él desapareció hace tres años!" les recordó Rarity "¿de qué tiene miedo?**"

"**Tenemos que encontrar la forma de cambiarle el ceño de abajo a arriba" declaró Pinkie "¿pero cómo?**"

Todas pensaron por un momento. Entonces el rostro de Rarity se iluminó.

"**!Lo que ella necesita es un impulso social!, ¡debería hacer algo más en la Gala de mañana que solo dirigir el coro de aves! ¡Debe cantar una ****canción!**"

"**¡Tienes razón!**" asintió Pinkie "**Tiene una voz increíble, pero ella nunca lo presume. ¡Esta puede ser su gran oportunidad!**"

"**¿Y qué hay de su pánico escénico?**" preguntó Applejack

"**Oh por favor**" bufó Rarity "**Ya es hora de que lo supere**"

"**Supongo que podría cantar**" Dijo Twilight "**Tendremos que preguntarle primero**"

Fluttershy estaba reacia al principio, pero luego pensó que sería algo que podría distraer su mente de todo y aceptó. Además, estaba tenía mucho más miedo a que sus pesadillas se volvieran realidad que a presentarse en el escenario.

Los ponis elegantes estaban atónitos cuando entraron al castillo la noche siguiente. El salón de baile estaba decorado como si fuera el cumpleaños de un potrillo de 6 años, la mesa estaba cubierta con comida y pastes de campesino, la orquesta estaba tocando el Poni Pokey y la Princesa Twilight estaba recibiendo a los invitados en vez de la Princesa Celestia. Por supuesto ella solo lo hizo por el primer par de minutos y después fue a mezclarse con los invitados. La escena también era pintoresca por la presencia de los huérfanos de Canterlot. La élite de Canterlot estaba en shock al principio, pero luego se acostumbraron a lo rústico de todo aquello. Tenían que admitir, que la Gala era mucho más interesante este año.

Pinkie Pie estaba en medio de una canción cuando de pronto gritó "**¡RAINBOW DASH!**"

Los Wonderbolts acababan de entrar al salón y Rainbow Dash fue tacleada por la entusiasta poni.

"**¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí!**" Gritó Pinkie.

La pegaso azul envolvió con uno de sus brazos y rio "**es bueno verte también Pinkie Pie**"

Ella entonces fue a encontrarse con Twilight y Applejack, ambas le ofrecieron un abrazo.

"**¿Hey, dónde están Rarity y Fluttershy?**" preguntó mirando alrededor

"**Fluttershy está practicando su canción y Rarity fue a buscar a las Cutie Mark Crusaders a la estación de tren**" explicó Applejack con una risita.

"**Aun que, ya no son exactamente las cutie mark crusaders, ya no más**"

"**Whoa, whoa. Regresa. ¿Qué es lo que está practicando Fluttershy ahora?**"

"**Ella va a cantar una canción esta noche**" contestó Twilight.

Rainbow la miró incrédula "**Fluttershy… ¿en escena?**"

"**Creímos que era una buena forma de mejorar su confianza**"

"**¿Y qué es lo que dijiste sobre las Cutie Mark Crusaders?**"

Applejack estaba a punto de contestar cuando una voz joven gritó "**¡Rainbow Dash!**"

Pertenecía a Scootaloo, que llegó corriendo hacia su modelo a seguir. Rainbow saludó a su hermana adoptiva con un abrazo.

"**¡Te extrañé Scoots!, vamos a echarte una mirada. Wow, has crecido pequeña, y…"hizo una paisa "¿eso es…?**"

Scootaloo levanto su falda para revelar la figura de un scooter rojo en su costado. "**¿Puedes creerlo?, ¡finalmente obtuve mi cutie mark!**"

Rainbow y Twilight jadearon. Applejack sonrió de medio lado. "**Trate de decírtelo**"."**¡Felicidades, chica!**" La pegaso mayor frotó su melena púrpura juguetonamente. "**Siempre supe que tenías gran habilidad moviendo ese scooter**"

"**¡Lo sé!**" exclamó Scootaloo "**¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de que ese era mi talento especial?**"

Entonces Rarity se aproximó con Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom quienes, como Scootaloo, vestían elegantemente. Apple Bloom llevaba un chispeante vestido rojo y había cambiado su listón rosa por uno verde con brillos. Sweetie Belle llevaba sandalias de cristal que hacían juego con su vestido azul con transparencias en los detalles. El cabello de Scootaloo era largo y despeinado y su vestido tenía una magnífica mezcla de morado y púrpura.

"**Wow**", Twilight estaba maravillada "**¡Lucen hermosas chicas!, ¿tú les hiciste esos vestidos Rarity?**"

"**¿Podrías creerlo?**" respondió Rarity "**¡Mi querida Apple Bloom aquí presente hizo los diseños!**"

"**¿En serio?**" dijo Applejack

"**¡Sí!**" exclamó su hermana "**¿y adivina que apareció ayer?**"

Ella levantó su falda, haciendo que Applejack se embobara mirando su cutie mark. Era una manzana verde siendo pintada de rojo por un pincel.

"**¿Por qué… por qué no me dijiste? Yo sabía de Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle pero… estaba preocupada de que tu…**"

"**¡quería que fuera una sorpresa!, ¡me fue tan bien diseñando los vestidos que creí que podría usar mis habilidades para diseñar y repintar la ****casa club!, cuando terminé, ¡esta cosa apareció!**"

Applejack lloriqueó y abrazo a su hermana. "**¡Mi pequeña Apple Bloom finalmente ha florecido!**"

"**¡Pero dijiste que Sweetie Belle también obtuvo su cutie mark!**" dijo Twilight.

"**¡lo hice!**" la pequeña unicornio lanzó un gritito mientras revelaba su costado.

La cutie mark de Sweetie Belle era una nota musical lavanda sonando una campanita rosa. Twilight no necesitaba preguntar cuál era su talento.

"**Siempre supe que tenías una voz encantadora**"

"**La obtuve en el show de talentos**", explicó Sweetie Belle "**estábamos haciendo un acto de comedia, pero ningún poni se reía**"

**"entonces Sweetie Belle empezó a cantar**" interrumpió Scootaloo "**y nosotros la seguimos**"

"**Cuando todos aplaudieron, me di cuenta que no solo amo cantar, ¡también soy muy buena en ello!, entonces conseguí mi cutie mark**"

"**¡Y ganamos!**" añadió Apple Bloom

"**Ustedes tres en serio han pasado por mucho y llegado muy lejos**" notó Rainbow Dash

"**Todas lo hemos hecho**" dijo Twilight

Ninguna de ellas notó al semental gris escuchando a lo lejos. Su hasta de ciervo y cuerno de cabra estaban escondidos debajo de su alto sombrero de copa, las únicas cosas que no podía cambiar, junto con sus ojos amarillos y rojos. Se sonrió tras la declaración de la alicornio.

"**En verdad lo hemos hecho, Twilight Sparkle, incluyéndome a mí**".


	4. 3 El Regreso

Hasta ahora, la Gala era un éxito. Incluso los ponies mas snob se divertían. Mientras que Pinkie Pie seguía con el entretenimiento, Rainbow Dash y Applejack estaban pasando tiempo con los huérfanos, que estaban ansiosos por verlas a ambas.

"**¡Quiero ser igual a ti!**" seguían diciéndoles ya sea a una o a la otra.

**"Aw, cáscaras**" se sonrojó Applejack

"**¡Piensen en grande chicos!**" Dijo Rainbow Dash "Con mucha práctica y muchas agallas, ¡pueden llegar a donde sea!"

"**Chicas**" interrumpió Twilight "**¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto a Fluttershy? Ya casi es hora de que empiece**"

"**¿No estaba en su cuarto?**" preguntó Applejack

"**No. Ya fui a revisar**"

**"Probablemente esté en el jardín. Ya sabes que se siente más a gusto con las creaturas**"

**"Iré por ella**" se ofreció Rainbow.

Fluttershy estaba de hecho en el jardín, preparando su voz. Estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que iba a quebrarse.

"**Oh, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?**" se murmuró a sí misma "**No puedo ir y cantar de pie frente a todos**"

**"¿Por qué no?, todas sabemos que eres grandiosa**"

Ella volteó para ver a Rainbow Dash en su uniforme de los Wolderbolts. Ella la abrazó con una sonrisa.

"**Estoy feliz de verte**"

"**¿En serio?**" preguntó Rainbow "**Porque las demás me dijeron que no has estado muy feliz últimamente**"

Fluttershy bajó la vista hacia sus cascos. "**Bueno, um…** "

"**Dicen que es porque sigues teniendo pesadillas sobre… ¿Discord?**"

Fluttershy levantó la vista hacia ella con ojos serios. "**Esta vez fue diferente. En mis sueños, generalmente el solo me atrapa y se ríe. Eso es ****lo que soñé que hacía anoche pero, esta vez, el estaba…**" se estremeció "**acariciando mi melena y… yo lo dejaba. Ni siquiera pude poner resistencia. Yo…** "

Rainbow puso su casco alrededor de ella "**Hey, solo fue un sueño. Tienes que relajarte. ¡Esto es una fiesta! Eso me recuerda, ya casi es hora de tu canción**"

"**Oh, realmente no me siento con ganas de cantar…**"

"**¡No me digas que aún tienes pánico escénico!, vamos, ¿no recuerdas cómo nos ayudaste con ese huracán?**"

"**Cantar es diferente de volar**"

"**¡Eres una gran cantante!, fuiste capaz de cantar esa canción de las mascotas conmigo**"

"**Eso fue solo porque estaba contigo y los animales. Pero habrá cientos de ponis ahí, mirándome y…**"

"**No te preocupes, yo estaré ahí para poyarte. Todas estaremos**"

Fluttershy pasó saliva. "**Okay**"

Discord estaba aburrido con toda la escena, aun que tenía que admitir que la Gala este año estaba mucho más interesante que la del año pasado y el año anterior a ese. Aún así, ¡aún no había suficiente caos! Así que para entretenerse, le tendió algunas bromas a los ponis elegantes, como hacer aparecer una liebre en el tazón de ponche, pero él no podía hacerse notar hasta que fuera el momento preciso.

Miró alrededor del salón y notó que ese pequeño dragón Spike estaba intentando conseguir un baile con Rarity. Rodó los ojos, ***Ríndete niño, nunca va a pasar*** aun que tenía que admirar su persistencia. Mientras tanto, esa poni fiestera estaba haciéndose lucir como una tonta sin darse cuenta mientras cantaba.

**"I´m the P on the INKIE to the P to I to E**", cantó "**And while I´m at it ponies, ¿WON´T YOU PLEASE BE FRIENDS WITH ME?, ¡I´m Pinkielicious!**"

Fue cuando Twilight apartó el micrófono. ***Gracias*** Discord se dijo en voz baja. ***¡Al fin haces algo bien!** *

La princesa golpeteó el micrófono, para tener la atención de todos los ponis.

"**Yeguas y Caballos**" se dirigió al público "**¡Bienvenidos a La Gran Gala del Galope!, espero que todos estén divirtiéndose**"

Los huérfanos prorrumpieron en gritos, El señor del caos gruñó. ***¿Por qué se les ocurrió invitar a un montón de pequeños mocosos molestos?**"

"**Bueno, hay mas por venir**" Continuó Twilight "**Tenemos un amplio rango de entretenimiento planeado para ustedes esta noche, incluido un ****show aéreo de los Wonderbolts**"

El público pisoteó con sus cascos y los Wonderbolts volaron e hicieron una reverencia leve. Discord simplemente bostezó. *Bien podría hacerlo de una buena vez* pensó, pero la alicornio siguió hablando.

"**Pero primero, vamos a escuchar una canción de una muy buena amiga mía. Yeguas y caballos, el elemento de la armonía en persona: ****¡Fluttershy!**"

***¡Oh qué bien!, la pequeña pegaso llorona va a cantar, esto va a ser graciosísimo***. Entonces notó las miradas perplejas en los sementales.

***¿Qué es lo que están mirando?*** Discord siguió con la vista sus miradas y tiró el vaso de leche con chocolate que estaba tomando.

La pegaso amarilla estaba caminando nerviosamente hacia el micrófono. Llevaba un vaporoso y traslucido vestido verde con margaritas blancas tranzadas en su suave melena rosa. Era la primera vez en años que Discord veía al elemento de la armonía. Bueno su espejo no contaba. Y ella era… ella era… Se sacudió el pensamiento de la cabeza. Fue solo un lapso temporal. Fluttershy miró hacia la audiencia y sintió sus rodillas doblarse. Entonces notó a sus cinco amigas y a las Cutie Mark Crussaders en la primera fila, mostrándole sonrisas de confianza. Miró al pianista, quien asintió y tocó su nota inicial. Su voz era débil al principio.

"**Can… any pony…** " se aclaró la garganta "**find me… some pony to…?**"

Se detuvo de pronto con pánico. Sweetie Belle notó su apuro y cantó "**¡Love!**" La pegaso la miró agradecida. El pianista comenzó a tocar la melodía. Mientras se acercaba su turno, Fluttershy se puso más y más nerviosa, así que Sweetie Belle saltó al escenario y asintió con seguridad. Esto le dio a Fluttershy confianza y cantó un poquito más fuerte.

"**Each morning I get up and die a little…**

**Can barely stand on my feet…**"

La potrilla cantó en segunda "**¡Take a look at yourself!**"

"**Take a look in the mirror and cry**

**Lord what you´re doing to me.**

**I have spent all my years in believing you**

**But I just can´t get no relief, lord!**

**Some pony…**"

Sweetie Belle incitó al público a participar "**some pony**"

Fluttershy comenzó a sonreír "**Some pony…**"

"**Some pony!**" cantaron sus amigas

**"Can any pony find me… some pony to love?**"

Los ponis pisotearon con sus cascos y vitorearon. Fluttershy se sonrojó.

"**Lo estás haciendo genial**" le susurró Sweetie Belle "**ahora canta más fuerte, ¡y con más sentimiento!**"

Así que tomó aire y lo hizo.

"**Got no feel, I got no rhythm**

**I just keep losing my beat…**"

Otros en la audiencia empezaron a cantar "**She just keep loosing her beat**"

"**I´m okay, I´m alright**"

Applebloom y Scootaloo se les unieron en el escenario. "**she´s alright, she´s alright**"

**"Ain´t gonna face no defeat!**

**I just gotta get out of this prison cell!**

**One day, I´m gonna be free, Lord!**

**Some pony…**"

"**¡Some pony!**"

"**Some pony…**"

"**¡Some pony!**"

"**Can any pony find me… ?**" Fluttershy sacó el micrófono de su pedestal "**Some pony to love?!**"

Una gran sonrisa atravesó su rostro mientras seguía cantando. Pronto, la audiencia no era más que voces en el fondo y ella se perdió en su propio mundo. En el momento del estribillo, voló en el aire.

"**She Works hard!**"

"**Every day…**"

**"Every day!**"

**"I try and I try and I try!**"

**But every pony wants to put me downThey say I´m going crazy**

**They say I got a lot of water in my brain**

**Got no common sense**

**I got no pony left to believe!**

**Yeah!, yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!**"

Discord miró su actuación atónito. ¿Era esta la misma pegaso que había conocido en el laberinto?, ¿Ésta era la misma pegaso que corrió al ver a unas mariposas? ¿Quién apenas podía murmurar una palabra audible? Era ésta poni cantando en esta fuerte y confiada voz, girando en el aire, brillando en el escenario… realmente la "débil e indefensa" Fluttershy? Miró mientras bailaba en el interludio. Cada movimiento que hacía era grácil y delicado, sin una pizca de defecto. Lo hacía sentir enfermo.

***¡Tengo que poner un fin a esto!***

Las tres potrillas empezaron a cantar otra vez "**Find her some pony to love…**"

La audiencia se unió "**find her some pony to love…**"

Mientras ellos repetían la linea, Fluttershy seguía girando en el aire, olvidando todos sus problemas. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía feliz. Entonces sintió a alguien sujetar su casco y girarla, pero estaba tan inmersa en el momento que no notó nada raro en esto. Ni siquiera escuchó los gritos de los demás ponis. Fue hasta que su misterioso acompañante la inclinó hacia atrás, que abrió los ojos y su sonrisa desapareció. De pie frente a ella, sosteniéndola en sus brazos, estaba la mismísima razón de sus pesadillas.

"**Mi querída Fluttershy, ¡no sabía que tenías tan encantadora voz!**"

Se congeló en el momento y perdió todo recuerdo de cómo hablar. Ni siquiera podía gritar. Un grito familiar la sacó de su trance.

"**¡Suéltala!**"

Rainbow Dash se metió entre ellos y movió a su amiga hacia atrás poniéndola tras ella protectoramente.

"**¿qué?**" El draconequs se encogió de hombros inocentemente "**solo estábamos bailando**"

"**Discord**" Twilight gruñó entre dientes.

**"Ah, Twilight Sparkle, o debería decir, ¿su majestad?, ¿sorprendida de verme?, bueno ciertamente ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que ****nos vimos. Siento no haberte enviado una postal**" Bajó la vista hacia las potrillas en el escenario. "**Vaya, ¡pero si son mis tres pequeñas ****salvadoras!**"

Apple Bloom y Sweetiebelle se escondieron detrás de sus hermanas, mientras que Scootaloo buscó protección en la adulta más cercana, Pinkie.

"**Deja de hacerte el inocente Discord**" gritó la princesa "**¿por qué estás aquí?**"

"**Creí que era obvio, ¡vine a apoderarme de Equestria!**"

La multitud ahogó un grito. Los huérfanos se agazaparon con miedo y se acurrucaron alrededor de Applejack.

"**¡Já!**" sonrió de lado Twilight "¡**Debiste quedarte escondido, Discord! Ahora que has revelado tu presencia, ¡podemos convertirte en piedra!**"

"**Oh, ¿en serio?**" Dijo discord "**Si no mal recuerdo, necesitan los Elementos de la Armonía para eso**".

"**Sí, exáct…**" miró alrededor a sus amigas y se dio cuenta de que no estaban usando sus gargantillas. Entonces recordó que habían dejado de usarlos después de un año, cuando creyeron que Discord no volvería nunca. Se sintió una tonta entonces. Pero se mantuvo desafiante "**¡No necesitamos los elementos de la armonía para enseñarte una lección!**"

La luz envolvió el cuerno de Twilight mientras se preparaba para lanzar un hechizo. Discord levantó una ceja.

"**¿Estás bromeando verdad?**"

Ella disparó un rayo púrpura hacia él para demostrarle que no bromeaba. él lo atrapó y aplastó como si se tratara de una simple mosca.

"**¡En serio crees que eso va a detenerme?, ¿acaso lo has olvidado?**"

Entonces tronó sus garras de águila y el cuerno de Twilight desapareció

"**¡Hey!**" gritó "**¡devuélvemelo!**"

"**¿En serio, Twilight Sparkle?, ¿Eres tan agua fiestas como Celestia?**"

El tronó de nuevo los dedos y un charco lodoso apareció bajo los cascos de la alicornio. Pinkie Pie disimuló una risita.

"**¡Jaja, aguafiestas!, ¡eso es gracioso!**"

Twilight gruñó y usó sus alas para impulsarse y salir del charco "**¡Solo espera a que la Princesa Celestia regrese!, Ella te dará justo lo que te mereces**"

Discord se sostuvo el estómago mientras reía "¿**Qué pasa Twilight?, ¿No puedes manejar un reino por ti misma?, ¿Necesitas a mami Celestia ****para que venga y lo haga todo por ti?**"

"**¡Hey!**" gritó Rainbow Dash "**Nadie insulta a mis amigas y se sale con la suya**"

Ella tomó impulso para lanzarse contra él, pero él solo tuvo que dar un paso a un lado para esquivarla. Rainbow golpeó un pilar y casi lo hace caer.

"**¿Ustedes ponis no han aprendido nada de nuestro último encuentro?" se carcajeaba "¡Incluso creyeron que me había ido para siempre!**" Miró entonces a Fluttershy "E**xcepto tu, querida**"La pegaso estaba pasmada

"**¿Cómo… cómo supiste…?**"

Ella se tensó cuando él le tomó de la barbilla y le dijo lentamente "**Te he estado observando**"

Rainbow había vuelto en sí y se metió en medio de ellos dos de nuevo.

"**Vuelves a tocarla una vez mas y te las verás conmigo, Discord**"

Él sostuvo sus manos en alto "**Muy bien. Tengo otros asuntos que atender de cualquier forma**" Se giró hacia Twilight "**Temo que Celestia no ****podrá ayudarte, debido a su… predicamento actual en**" hizo una seña de comillas en el aire "**Saddle Arabia**"

La alicornio inclinó la cabeza, confundida "**¿a qué te refieres?**"

Él se rio y tronó los dedos, haciendo que una imagen se materializara ante ellos. La multitud ahogó otro grito al ver a la Princesa Celestia, Luna y Cadence sentadas en una jaula. Sin cuerno alguno en su frentes. Shining Armor entrecerró los ojos hacia Discord.

"**¿Qué le has hecho a mi esposa?**"

"**Ella está perfectamente bien, te lo aseguro. Así como su potrillo, por cierto, sería una lástima que algo le pasara a su madre antes de que ****ella nazca**"

Los ojos del príncipe se agrandaron "**¿ella?**"

"**Si, si, vas a tener una niña, ¡felicidades y blah blah blah!**"

"**¡Si lastimas a Cadence…!**"

Discord disolvió la imagen "**No soñaría con eso, pero si alguno de ustedes ponis trata de derrotarme de cualquier manera, ¡sus princesas pagarán! ¡Y eso incluye a la que aún no ha nacido!**"

En un flash, estaba usando una corbata frente a un mapa de Equestria.

"**¡Ahora el clima!, El pronóstico de hoy son nubes de algodón de azúcar, con probabilidades de leche con chocolate!, ¿Saben que?, ¡hasta ****podría haber una ligera lluvia de gatos y perros! ¡Espero que todos lleguen a casa a salvo!**"

Con una risa triunfal, el draconequs desapareció y un rayo cayó dentro. La multitud miró cómo afuera comenzaban a llover gatos y perros de chocolate. Todos los ponis gritaron y corrieron fuera del salón llenos de pánico.

"**¡Todos!**" Ordenó Twilight "**¡Cálmense!¡Todo está bajo control!**"

Nadie escuchaba y todos empezaron a trotar hacia afuera.

"**¡Manénganse juntos!, ¡quédense dentro hasta nuevo aviso! Yo…**"

Pero la multitud decidió arriesgarse y se apresuraron a ir a sus casas a través de la lluvia de chocolate. Hasta los Wonderbolts se precipitaron hacia la salida temerosos. Solo los huérfanos, Shining Armor, los guardias del palacio, la princesa y sus amigas permanecieron.

"**Applejack, Rainbow Rash" gritó Twilight "¡Lleven a los huérfanos al sótano!, pueden quedarse ahí hasta que la tormenta se calme. No es ****seguro para ellos regresar al orfanato.**"

"**Entendido**" saludó Rainbow mientras que ella y Applejack escoltaban a las asustadas potrillas y potrillos fuera.

"**Fluttershy, vigila a Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scotaloo. No las pierdas de vista**"

La pegaso asintió. Estaba asustada hasta el ingenio, pero estaba dispuesta a proteger a esas tres a cualquier costo.

"**Yo haré una ronda con los guardias para ayudar a todos los ciudadanos de Canterlot a que estén dentro de sus casas**" se ofreció Shining Armor

"**Buena idea Shining Armor**" Dijo Twilight "**¡Nos reuniremos en el salón del trono en una hora!¡Lo más importante ahora es mantener la calma!**"

Cuando todos los ponis fueron a hacer sus tareas, Twilight bajó la cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo dejar que esto pasara? Equestria estaba en peligro porque ella no estaba preparada. Aún cuando ella tuviera los elementos de la Armonía, no podría darles poder sin su cuerno. "**Vaya princesa que resulté ser**".


	5. 4 La Propuesta

Discord continuó esparciendo su caos por toda Equestria. Convirtió las vías de tren en caramelo rojo, a los búfalos en gimnastas, los árboles en bastones de dulce y a las aves en naranjas. Lo último fue gracias a Twilight Sparkle*. El entonces empezó a cambiar de noche a día cada tantos minutos para poder apreciar su trabajo. Guardó a Poniville para el final.

"**Hmm, veamos**"… murmuró para sí mismo mientras flotaba sobre el pueblo que no sospechaba nada. "**¿Qué hacer?, ¿qué hacer?**"

Hizo una pausa cuando escuchó risas. Miró hacia abajo y vio a dos ponis teniendo un picnic bajo un techo de jardín. Reconoció al hermano mayor de Applejack y a la maestra de la escuela local. El semental estaba usando un corbatín y una chaqueta elegante. Mientras que la yegua estaba usando un bonito vestido rosa. Discord se colgó de una nube y observó.

"**Fue lindo de tu parte planear un picnic, Big Mac**", dijo Cheerilee.

"**Sip**", asintió su cita.

El draconequs tuvo que agacharse cuando ella miró hacia el cielo. "**Hermosa noche, ¿no es así?**"

Big Macintosh miró hacia donde ella miraba. "**Sep**".

Discord giró los ojos. "**¡Vamos, amigo!, ¡Podrías decir más que eso!**"

De pronto una versión más pequeña de sí mismo con cuernos de diablillo y un tridente apareció en su hombro.

"**¿Qué estás esperando?, Están teniendo una cita adorable. ¡Arruinala!**"

El asintió y chasqueó los dedos. Abajo, Big Macintosh dejó escapar un sonoro eructo. Se sonrojó avergonzado.

"**Perdón**"

Ahora ella va a dejarlo, pensó el draconequus, riéndose por lo bajo.

Pero en vez de eso, ella se rio. "**Alguien tomó demasiado champagne**"

Discord estaba confundido, pero intento algo más. Cuando Cheerilee tomó un sorbo de su bebida, chasqueó los dedos, causando que le escupiera la champaña a Big Mac en la cara. ¡Tal vez, él la deje ahora! Cheerilee sonrió contrariada. "**Perdón, parece que yo tome demasiada también**"

Se miraron uno al otro y ambos rieron. Discord comenzaba a molestarse. Invocó una nube de algodón de azúcar e hizo que lloviera leche con chocolate sobre la pareja.

"**Extraño**", dijo Cheerilee "**No había nubes en el cielo hace un minuto**"

Ella gritó cuando un rayo casi la golpea. Su vestido y su melena estaban empapándose de leche chocolatosa. Big Macintosh se quitó su chaqueta y la tiró sobre los hombros de ella. Los dos corrieron hacia el granero y se cobijaron dentro con los animales de la granja.

Cheerilee empezó a quitarse la chaqueta, pero Big Mac la detuvo con su casco, y negó con la cabeza.

"**Gracias, Big Mac**", dijo con una sonrisa. Luego miró hacia la tormenta afuera. "**Wow, que suerte de tontos, ¿he?**"

"**Sip**"

Se rieron y frotaron sus narices juntos. Discord golpeó la nube con su garra.

"**¡No lo entiendo!**" gritó "**Los humillé, hice que lloviera en su picnic ¿y ellos siguen felices?**"

"**Enfermizo, ¿verdad?**" el demonio en su hombro reía.

El miró hacia abajo para ver a la pareja, mientras se acomodaban en un abrazo y se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "**Si. Enfermizo.**"

"**No suenas muy convencido**"

"**¿Por qué supones que nadie nos ha mirado a nosotros de esa manera?**"

"**Somos demasiado magníficos para esas ****bobearías**"

"**Hey, ¿porqué estoy hablando contigo cuando hay ponis que pueden ver cómo me regocijo?**"

Pateó a su copia en miniatura lejos y dirigió la nube hacia Canterlot.

Twilight se paseaba alrededor del salón del trono. "**¿Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara?**"

"**¡Te has estado preguntando lo mismo desde hace una hora!**" se quejó Spike "**Esto no es tu culpa, Twilight**"

"**Si , ¡lo es! ¡ La Princesa Celestia confió en mí para encargarme del reino y mira lo que pasó por eso!**"

"**Es culpa de Discord, cariño**", Dijo Rarity. "**No tuya.**"

"**¡Si!**" Pinkie Pie estuvo de a cuerdo. "**¡Es su culpa que haya yommy deliciosos gatos y perros de chocolate cayendo por todos lados sin una ****sola gota de crema batida a la vista por ningún lado!**"

"**Pinkie, ¿es eso chocolate por todo tu rostro?**"

Ella usó su lengua para limpiar la sustancia incriminatoria. "**Nope**".

Rarity rodó los ojos y miró a Fluttershy. "**Tuviste razón todo el tiempo, linda. Lamento que no te hayamos escuchado antes**"

"**Está bien**", les aseguró Fluttershy.

Rainbow y Applejack entraron en el salón del trono.

"**Okey**" dijo la última "**Todos los huérfanos están a salvo abajo. Los sirvientes del palacio les ´tan llevando pasteles pa´ calmarlas**".

Shining Armor apareció detrás de ellas. "**No se ve bien afuera, chicas. Las calles fueron convertidas en manteca. Ya tenemos veinte ponis ****hospitalizados, ¡y solo por resbalarse en las calles!, no me hagan decirles cuantos han sido golpeados en la cabeza por perros y gatos de ****chocolate!"**

"**Debemos detener a ese brabucón**" Exlamó Applebloom

"**Lo sé**", dijo Twilight, "**Pero no podemos usar los Elementos de la Armonía sin mi magia**"

"**¿Y si Fluttershy usa con Discord esa Mirada suya?**" sugirió scootaloo

"**No sé si eso funcionaría con él**", dijo Fluttershy bajito. Seguía en shock por la experiencia de estar en sus brazos.

"**Funcionó con esa gallina dragon, ¿o no?**" dijo Sweetie Belle.

"**Yo digo que le demos un buen puñetazo en la cara**" gritó Rainbow.

"**¿Y en qué ayudará eso?**" Preguntó Applejack "**Aun que logres lastimarlo, simplemente podría regenerarse con su magia. Twilight, que crees ****que debamos hacer?"**

La princesa escondió el rostro en sus cascos. "**¡No lo sé! ¡simplemente no lo sé!**"

Todos ahogaron un grito cuando escucharon una risa familiar haciendo eco en el salón. "**¿Rindiéndote tan pronto Twilight Sparkle?, eso es tan ****extraño viniendo de ti**"

"**Muéstrate, ¡cobarde!**" ordenó Shining Armor "**¡Si no me devuelves a mi esposa, yo…!**"

"**¿Qué es lo que harás, principito? ¿Cómo es que tu no conseguiste un par de alas como las de tu hermana?**"

"**¡Ya basta!**" Gritó rainbow, alzando sus cascos en puños. "**¡ven aquí y pelea, gallina!**"

Ella brincó cuando Discord le palmeo la espalda.

"**¿gallina eh?**" miró una de sus garras "**podrías estar un poco en lo cierto**"

Rainbow apretó los dientes y se lanzó hacia él. Discord se teletransportó al otro lado del salón, dejando que la pegaso se estrellara contra la ventana. Por fortuna, el cristal era duro y no se rompió.

"**Querida, querida, Rainbow dash**", dijo Discord, negando con la cabeza. "**¿Siempre debe haber violencia contigo?**"

Twilight se paró desafiante y golpeó con su casco. "**¡Ya es suficiente de tus burlas, Discord!**"

"**¿quién está burlándose?, ¡Estoy bromeando!, pero si burlas es lo que quieren…**" entonces chasqueó los dedos y convirtió el piso en cera para pulir, haciendo que todo poni resbalara. "**¡Mira que útil soy!, ¡enceré el piso por ti!**"

"**¿Que tienes tú con hacer que los ponis se tropiecen?**" quiso saber Applejack

"**¡Ya párale, bravucón!**" gritoneó Apple Bloom

"**¡Si!**" Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo gritaron de a cuerdo.

El draconequus bajó para ponerse de pie a su nivel. "**¿Bravucón?, Oh!, ¿eso lo dice la poni que le hizo bullying a su propia prima?**"

"**¡Hey!**" Applejack trató de levantarse, pero se tropezó de nuevo. "**¡Deja a mi hermana y a sus amigas en paz!**"

**"¿Amigas?, hmm, interesante elección de palabras, ¡considerando que fue su pelea la que me sacó de esa prisión de piedra en primer lugar!**"

"**¿Q que?**" sweetie Belle murmuró.

"**¿No recuerdan su pequeño paseo escolar?**"

"**¿Quieres decir…?**" balbuceó Scootaloo. "**Tu… ¿tú eras la estatua?**"

Él aplaudió, lo que hizo un sonido diferente cada vez. "**¡Denle a la pequeña poni un premio!, ¡Y déjenme agradecerles a las tres!, ¡nunca ****hubiera podido apoderarme de Equestria sin su ayuda!**"

Fluttershy tuvo suficiente. Voló desde el piso encerado hasta quedar cara a cara con la creatura.

"**¡¿Cómo te atreves?!, ¿crees que puedes intimidar a estas pobres, indefensas niñas y salirte con la tuya?**"

Los ojos de Discord se abrieron ante su repentina audacia. "**¿Disculpa?**"

Ella apretó su nariz con su casco. "**Será mejor que vayas con cuidado, compañero, o voy a tener que usar… ¡la Mirada!**"

"**¿La qué?**""**¡Sí!**" animó Scootaloo "**Tu te lo buscaste, ¡amigo!**"

"**Ooh, estoy tan asustado**", dijo sarcásticamente.

De pronto, Fluttershy abrió sus ojos y fue como si una especie de rayo saliera de ellos. Discord pareció atrapado en esa mirada por un momento, y entonces estalló en risas. Fluttershy miró sus cascos sorprendida.

"**Pero… eso debió…**"

Soltó un gritito cuando él la tomó y frotó su melena juguetonamente. "**Oh, ¡eres hilarante, querida! Alguien ciertamente se volvió más valiente ****en los últimos años**"

"**¡te lo advertí!**", gritó Rainbow, dispuesta a matarlo.

Discord se tele transportó fuera de su camino, tirando a Fluttershy en el proceso.

"**¡detente, Discord!**" le ordenó Twilight. "**¿Por qué estás aquí?**".

Él apareció detrás de ella. "**Estoy aquí para negociar**".

Ella volteó hacia él "**¿Negociar?**"

"**Escuchen, todos sabemos que quieren la armonía de vuelta en su reino y a sus princesas a salvo y blah, blah, blah; Y, yo no quiero ser ****convertido de nuevo en piedra. Así que… ¿Por qué no hacemos un trato?**".

"**¿Este no es otro de tus juegos, o si?**" demandó Rainbow.

"**Ooh, ¡me encantan los juegos!**" repicó Pinkie Pie

"**¡Cielos, no!**" apareció una bandera blanca. "**¡Yo solo quiero hablar!**"

"**¿Sobre qué?**" Preguntó Twilight, sospechando.

"**Ustedes quieren que yo deje de causar estragos en Equestria. Yo simplemente quiero algo a cambio**".

"**¿Qué tal tu vida?**"

"**Esa iba a ser una de las cosas…**"

"**Regrésanos a las princesas, y vuelve todo a la normalidad o si no…** "

"**¿Me convertirás en piedra?**" El apuntó a su cabeza. "**¡No puedes hacer eso sin un cuerno!**"

Enojado, Shining Armor disparó un rayo hacia él. Discord lo esquivó teleportándose hacia la puerta en un respiro.

"**¡Típico de ustedes ponis!, Vengo aquí usando la bandera blanca ¡y en todo lo que pueden pensar es en violencia! Elementos de la Armonía sí, ****claro.**"

"**¡Lárgo!**" gritó Rainbow.

"**¡No eres bienvenido aquí!**" rugió Twilight

Fluttershy observaba toda la escena sin saber qué hacer. Ella no confiaba en Discord, pero sus amigas no le daban oportunidad de hablar. Con esto en mente, hizo un movimiento intrépido y voló entre Discord y sus amigas.

**"¡Twilight!**" exclamó "¡**Me sorprende de ti!¡De ti sobre todos los ponis!**"

"**Fluttershy**", dijo Twilight lentamente.

"**¿No eres tu quien dijo que debemos entender razones antes de juzgar? Discord podrá ser un monstruo malvado que no merece nuestra ****confianza…**"

"**Estoy aquí ¿sabes?**" dijo el draconequus y agitó el brazo

"**¡Pero debemos al menos darle la oportunidad de explicarse!**"

Todos estaban sorprendidos por su reacción. Discord era el mas confundido, pero el hecho de que ella parecía defenderlo causó que sonriera malignamente.

"**Bien dicho, querida**".

Ella se tensó cuando él le acarició la melena burlonamente. Asustada y frustrada, apartó su pata fuertemente con el casco y voló al lado de Twilight.

**"Tienes razón**" dijo su amiga, antes de volverse hacia su enemigo. "**¿Qué es lo que demandas, Discord?**"

Ell draconequus sonrió y flotó sin prisa sobre su espalda. "**Así como lo veo, ustedes quieren tres cosas de mí: tu cuerno, orden en tus tierras, ****y a las princesas. De hecho, eso último cuenta como tres, cuatro si incluyes a la que no ha nacido, pero no importa. Como sea, solo quiero ****tres cosas a cambio**".

"**vaya, vaya, vaya**" dijo Rarity. "**¿No estamos necesitados?**"

Twilight suspiró. "**¿Qué es lo que quieres?**"

"**Por tu cuerno**", comenzó Discord, "**Deben prometer que nunca volverán a usaran los Elementos de la Armonía contra mi**"

"**¡¿Qué?!**" Exclamó Rainbow "**¿Por qué haríamos un trato como ese?**"

"**Quieren que la Princesa Remilgosa recupere su cuerno, ¿o no?**"

"**¡Es un truco, se los digo!**"

"**Les diré algo. Si alguien falla en mantener su parte del trato, este pierde su valor. Lo que significa que si yo rompo mi promesa, podrán ****hacer lo que quieran con los elementos**"

La poni púrpura frunció el ceño, pero mantuvo la calma. "**¿Y las otras cosas?**"

"**Si yo fuera a liberar Equestria de mi caos, bueno, me aburriría mucho. Después de todo, está en mi naturaleza crear discordia. Todo lo que ****pido, es un pequeño espacio de tierra donde sea libre de esparcir mi glorioso caos sin ser molestado**".

Twilight asintió. "**Eso podría ser posible**"

"**¿Qué hay de Cadence?**" demandó Shining Armor. "**¿Qué se necesita para hacer que regrese?**"

"**¡Denme un momento!**" dijo Discord, golpeándose con el dedo la barbilla.

"**¿Quieres decir que no sabes?**" preguntó Spike

"**¡Estoy pensando!**"

Y en verdad lo hacía. Había considerado las primeras dos peticiones muy cuidadosamente, pero la tercera lo tenía bloqueado. Tenía que hacer algo bueno con esa última. Pensó en lo que necesitaría en su nueva vida. Si iba a abandonar su intento de posesión hostil, ¿que haría entonces?, ¿volver a su cueva vacía y hablar con copias de sí mismo?, Aún si pudiera continuar con su caos, no había un buen punto en ello si no tenía a nadie con quien compartirlo, ya ni digamos presumirlo. Su mente entonces divagó hacia la pareja que se había topado unos minutos antes. La forma en que se abrazaban uno al otro, en que se hablaban uno al otro, se miraban uno al otro; Nunca admitiría en voz alta que él quería eso. Entonces, se le ocurrió.

"**¿Entonces?**" preguntó Twilight impaciente.

Él sonrió maliciosamente. "**Okey, ¡ya sé que es lo que quiero!. Créanme, este es el mejor trato que conseguirán, es un trato de tres por uno.**"

"**¿Huh?**" pronunció Pinkie Pie

"**Aplejack, tu eres un poni de negocios. Tu lo entiendes, ¿verdad?**"

"**Uh**"… dijo la poni norteña "**Tres por uno significa, tres por el precio de uno, pero no ent…**"

"**¡Precisamente! ¡Les daré a tres yeguas por el precio de una!, llamemos a la pequeña no nacida, un extra.**"

El silencio se hizo entre todos los ponis. Twilight fue la primera en romperlo.

"**¿A qué te refieres a, por el precio de una yegua?**"

La sonrisa de Discord se ensanchó. "**Lo que estoy pidiendo, es una novia**".

"**¿Una qué?**"

Él golpeteó en su cabeza con los nudillos "**¿hola?, ¿Hay alguien ahí?, dije que quiero una novia a cambio de sus princesas**".

"**¡¿Una novia?!**", exclamó Rarity. "**¿Qué harías tu con una novia?**"

"**La desposaría por supuesto. Tu sabes, pasar la eternidad juntos, tal vez un par de mocosos, err, hijos…** "

"**¡Serías un terrible padre!**", chilló Sweetie Belle.

"**Oh, cállate**".

Chasqueó los dedos y cerró la boca de la potrilla con un zipper. Su hermana mayor jadeó y abrió el zipper mirándolo con odio.

"**Explica tus razones detrás de todo esto, Discord**", Twilight dijo con calma.

"**¿Qué?**" se encogió de hombros inocentemente. "**Ser una creatura del caos, tiende a ser un trabajo solitario**".

"**¿De quién es la culpa?**" murmuró Rainbow Dash

"**Solo es natural que sienta la necesidad de tener compañía. Además, si voy a retirarme, podría también sentar cabeza y formar una familia y ****blah blah blah**".

"**Y…**" Twilight tragó saliva "**Esta… novia… ¿tiene que ser… una pony?**"

"**Si, ¡así que no intenten engañarme y darme un caracol o un conejo o algo así! No importa cual poni sea. No tengo preferencias, excepto una. ****Debe venir por su propia cuenta. Eso significa, que forzar, no sobornar, ni estafar. Ella debe venir por su propia decisión.**"

Rarity se mofó de él "**¿Quién querría casarse contigo?**"

"**No lo sé, ¿Alguna de ustedes ponis está interesada?**"

Todas lo miraron con desprecio. Rainbow sacó la lengua incluso.

"**¿Nadie?**" buscó con la vista a la pegaso amarilla "**¿Qué tal tú, Fluttershy?**".

Fluttershy dejó escapar un pequeño alarido. Antes de poder decir nada, Twilight se movió entre ellos.

"**Fuera**", dijo entre dientes.

Discord se encogió de hombros. "**Soy una creatura razonable. Tal vez necesiten más tiempo para pensarlo. Hay una caverna en las montañas.**

**Cuando quieran hablar, búsquenme ahí**".

Después de eso, desapareció de la sala.


	6. 5 El Dilema

"**No vamos a aceptar sus condiciones en realidad, ¿o sí?**" Preguntó Rarity

Habían dejado el encerado salón del trono para continuar con su reunión en el cuarto del mapa.

"**Tal vez no tengamos opción**", Dijo Twilight "**Discord pensó esto muy bien. Necesito mi cuerno para darle poder a los Elementos, pero la única ****forma de que pueda recuperarlo es que no utilicemos los Elementos para detenerlo. Encontrar un pedazo de territorio sin ponis a la redonda ****no será difícil.**"

"**¿Y qué con el tercer trato?**" inquirió Applejack

Ella suspiró. "**Discord sabe cuán desesperadas estamos por recuperar a las princesas**".

"**¡Pero no podemos simplemente entregarle a alguna poni para que sea su esposa!**" Exclamó Rarity. "**Bien podríamos estar haciendo un ****sacrificio al mismo demonio**".

"**El dijo que su novia debía ir por voluntad propia. Creo que debemos anunciar esto a los ciudadanos y ver si alguna poni está dispuesta a ****hacer ese sacrificio**".

Fluttershy había estado en silencio todo ese tiempo. No parecía reponerse del hecho de que Discord hubiera estado ahí. La forma en que le había hablado, tocado, mirado, le daba escalofríos. Se dijo a si misma que estaba siendo paranoica, pero si ese era el caso, ¿por qué parecía que se enfocaba en ensañarse solo con ella?

"**Debemos aceptar sus términos, al menos los primeros dos**" Decidió Twilight "**Si yo tuviera mi magia, podríamos encontrar otra solución, y ****sería más fácil pensar si no hubieran cerdos volando afuera**".

Todos asintieron de a cuerdo.

"**¿Y qué hay de Cadence? **Preguntó Shining Armor.** "¿Y nuestra hija?**"

"**Yo también la quiero de vuelta, Shining Armor**", le aseguró su hermana, "**Pero sacrificar a una de los nuestros…**"

"**A ni tampoco me gusta la idea, pero… Discord tiene un punto. En vez de perder a cuatro, podríamos perder solo a una. Y… no se cuanto más ****resistirá Cadence**".

"**Ella es fuerte. No importa en qué condiciones se encuentre, siempre ha sido capaz de salir intacta. Celestia y Luna serán fuertes también. ****Donde quiera que estén, estoy segura de que están resistiendo.**"

¡"**Tú quieres casarte?!**" Se mofó Luna después de que Discord les dijera su plan. "**¿Quién en el mundo querría casarse contigo?**"

"**Adelante, ¡ríete!**" Dijo Discord, rodando los ojos. "**Solo pensé que les gustaría saber lo que costarán sus vidas**"

"**Tú nunca te saldrás con la tuya, Discord**" gruñó Celestia.

"**Si, si. Todo ese discurso de ´nunca te saldrás con la tuya´. Responderé con la respuesta habitual. ´Oh, ¡pero lo haré!´, ¿algún otro cliché que te gustaría señalar, celestia?**"

"**¡Solo espera a que Shining Armor llegue aquí!**" espetó Cadence

"**¿Te refieres al príncipe ´Bueno para nada´ que siempre necesita a su niñera para que llegue a salvar el día?**".

Ella gruñó y lanzó golpes con sus cascos a través de las barras de la jaula. Discord simplemente se rio.

"**¡Oh, ustedes tres son demasiado divertidas! ¿Alguna de ustedes desea salvar a las demás y aceptar mi propuesta?**"

Luna escupió hacia él y Celestia bramó "**¡Núnca!**"

"**¡Y yo ya estoy casada, pervertido!**" ladró Cadence.

"**Hey, solo preguntaba**" dijo Discord inocentemente.

Una voz llamó desde afuera de la caverna. "**¡Discord!**"

El Draconequus se giró. "**Oh, ¿Qué les parece? Lamento dejarlas, chicas, pero tengo visitas que atender**".

Con un movimiento de su pata, la jaula desapareció y fue a encontrarse con su visitante. Twilight Sparkle y sus cinco acompañantes estaban de pie en la entrada.

"**¡Ah, mis viejas amigas! ¿ya han tomado una decisión?**"

"**Si**" dijo Twilight desafiante. Giró la cabeza y asintió. Spike emergió detrás de ella, llevando un estuche adornado con joyas. Él, dudoso, dio un paso adelante y dejó la caja en frente del draconequus.

"**Aceptamos tus términos y prometemos nunca usar los Elementos de la Armonía contra ti. Y para demostrarte que hablamos en serio…**"

Spike abrió el estuche revelando las 5 gargantillas y la corona dentro. Discord alzó las cejas sorprendido.

"**Aprecio el gesto, pero quédenselos. No quiero esas cosas cerca de mi**".

Empujó el estuche con el pie y se alejó de el como si estuviera en llamas.

"**¿Qué hay de mi pedazo de territorio?**"

"**El castillo en ruinas del Bosque Everfree", **declaró Twilight** "Podrás hacer lo que quieras ahí**"

"**¿Y ningún poni me molestará**?"

"**Ningún poni, mientras mantengas tus travesuras dentro de esa área**"

"**¿Y esa área sería?**"

"**Marcada por el puente de cuerdas**"

Discord dio una palmada. "**¡Excelente! Pero… ¿Quién es la afortunada yegua que voy a desposar?**"

Twilight apartó la mirada.

**"¿Y bien?**"

"**Si tú crees que vamos a enviar a alguien para casarse con alguien como tu…**"

"**Quieren a sus princesas de vuelta, ¡me darán lo que quiero!**" el suspiró "**Pero yo si soy una creatura de palabra**"

Chasqueó los dedos, cegando a todos con un flash blanco. Cuando la luz se disipó, el cuerno de Twilight estaba de vuelta en su frente y el caos afuera había cesado.

"**Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar**", dijo Discord indiferente. "**Aun que las princesas, sin embargo…**"

"**¡Te daremos lo que sea!**" declaró Twilight "**¡Solo, por favor no las lastimes!**"

"**Se los dije, cuando cumplan mis demandas, ellas serán libres. ¿Por qué no nos ahorras algo de tiempo y te entregas tu misma?**"

"**¿A quién le hablas?**" reclamó Rainbow

"**A cualquiera de ustedes. No me importa cual, pero si alguien no se entrega pronto, tendré que tomar la decisión yo mismo. ¿Qué tal si les ****doy…?**" se golpeteó la barbilla con un dedo "**¿tres días?**"

"**¿No hay algo más que desees?**" suplicó Twilight

"**¡Miren, es una novia o no hay trato! ¿Entendieron?**"

"**Pero…**"

"**Creo que hemos terminado aquí**."

Se lanzó fuera de la cueva, dejando a las angustiadas ponis detrás.

"**¿No aceptará nada mas?**" preguntó Shining Armor

"**Él tomará una novia o nada**" respondió Twilight, solemnemente.

Habían anunciado la petición de Discord en Canterlot esa mañana. Hasta el momento, ninguna poni estaba dispuesta a aceptar tal destino.

"**¿Qué hacemos ahora?**" se preguntó Applejack.

Twilight suspiró. "**Hicimos la promesa de no usar los Elementos contra él, y si la rompemos, será libre de hacer lo que él quiera**"

"**¡A menos que lo hagamos explotar antes de que haga algo!**" sugirió Rainbow

"**Él es el único que sabe donde están las princesas. Si lo convertimos en piedra, podríamos no recuperarlas jamás**".

"**¿Por qué ellas aún no han tratado de contactarnos?**" preguntó Scootaloo. "**Es decir, Celestia te envía mensajes a través de Spike y Luna puede ****entrar en los sueños!**"

"**Ninguna de ellas tiene su cuerno. Lo que significa…**" Se dio cuenta de pronto de algo. "**¡No pueden levantar la luna ni el sol!. Aún sin el caos ****de Discord, ¡el orden en Equestria no se mantendrá sin ellos! Sin el sol, ninguno de los cultivos crecerá, y ¿quién sabe cuánto tiempo la luna y ****las estrellas permanezcan ahí sin la magia de Luna? ¡Podríamos estar enfrentándonos a una oscuridad eterna!**"

"**¿Qué hay de ti?**" preguntó Sweetie Belle. "**¿No eres una princesa ahora?**"

"**¡No puedo levantar el sol! ¿Sabes qué tan poderoso debe uno ser para lograr algo como eso?, Yo… yo solo…**"

Lágrimas empezaron a recorrerle las mejillas. Shining Armor puso un casco en ella para alentarla.

"**No te preocupes. Haremos que vuelvan, haremos que vuelvan todas ellas. Solo debemos resolver este dilema.**" Él miró a las demás "**Sé que ****nadie quisiera pasar la eternidad con ese… ese monstruo, pero debemos pensar en…** "

"**Yo debo ir**"

Todos miraron a Twilight.

"**Todo esto pasó mientras Equestria estaba bajo mi mando. Debo poner el bienestar de todos mis súbditos por sobre el mio**".

"**¡No lo permitiré!**" insistió su hermano

"**Pero Cadence…** "

"**No lo toleraría. La quiero de vuelta tanto como tú, pero no quiero perder a mi hermanita en el proceso**".

"**Por el bien de mis amigas**,", declaró rarity "**Creo que debo ir yo**".

"**¡No!**" lloró Sweetie Belle, colgándose de su pierna. "**¡Te necesito hermana mayor!, y ¿Qué dirán mamá y papá?**"

Applejack se quitó el sombrero "**Yo debería ir.**"

"**¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!**" le ordenó Apple Bloom. "**¡Te necesitamos en Sweet Apple Acres! ¡Y los huérfanos también!**"

"**¿Entonces yo?**" preguntó Rainbow

Un abrazo desesperado de Scootaloo descartó la idea.

"**¿Y qué hay de mi?**" preguntó Pinkie, seriamente, lo que era inusual en ella. "**Quiero decir, a mí ya me gusta la lluvia de leche con chocolate**"

"**Podría darse el caso, Pinkie,**" dijo Rainbow, "**Pero vamos… ¡¿tu casada?!**"

Mientras las otras discutían, Fluttershy se debatía en un argumento interno consigo misma. No se atrevía a decir sus pensamientos en voz alta, sabiendo que sus amigas solo los descartarían. Todas tenían sus razones para quedarse: responsabilidades, familia. ¿Qué tenía ella? Estaban los animales y sus amigas, ¿pero qué clase de felicidad podría brindarles si iban a vivir en la oscuridad por el resto de sus vidas? ¿Qué felicidad les brindaría si ella se fuera? Todos guardaron silencio cuando Applejack saltó sobre la mesa del mapa. "M**iren, ha sido una noche larga para todos. Yo digo que vayamos a dormir y veamos que se puede hacer hasta mañana**". Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se retiraron a sus cuartos.

Estaba ocurriendo otra vez. Estaba oscuro, y ella estaba en sus brazos. Sus dedos de león recorrían a través de su melena. Aún cuando sabía que era un sueño, sentía escalofríos subiendo por su espina.

"**¿Por qué no te alejas?**" gritó ella.

La risita de su captor hizo eco en la oscuridad. "**Querida, ¿no lo entiendes?, estoy en tu mente porque tú me mantienes aquí**"

"**Bien, ¡No te deseo aquí!, ¡aléjate!**"

El rio, y de pronto su rostro estaba a unos centímetros del de ella. "¿**Qué estás esperando querida?, Sabes qué es lo que debes hacer. Sabes ****que te prefiero sobre las otras. Así que hazlo**".

"**¡No!**" trató de luchar para escapar de su agarre "**Yo no... yo no…**"

El susurró en su oído. "**Si no lo haces tú, ¿Quién lo hará?**"

Fluttershy se despertó con un sobresalto. Se llevó un casco en su cabeza y lloriqueó. No puedo hacerlo, pensó. Simplemente no puedo, ¿Qué pensarán las demás?

No pudo volver a dormir, así que bajó a la cocina para buscar un tentempié. Gritó cuando chocó contra alguien más, causando que ambas cayeran y tirando una bandeja de comida.

"**¿Pero qué rayos? ¿Fluttershy?**"

La pegaso enfocó a la pony en el piso y jadeó. "**Oh, ¡Applejack, lo siento! Me asustaste**"

La poni norteña se frotó la cabeza mientras se levantaba. "**Está bien. Supongo que tampoco podías dormir, ¿eh?**". Ella negó con la cabeza

"**¿Pesadillas otra vez?**".

Ella asintió. "F**ue diferente esta vez. Él me habló. El estaba… él estaba…**"

"**Tranquila. Te diré que. Después de limpiar esto, te preparare algunas manzanas con mantequilla de cacahuete. ¿Suena bien?**"

Fluttershy suspiró y asintió con una sonrisa. Mientras comían, le contó a Applejack sobre su sueño. Su amiga la escuchó atentamente.

**"Estás dejando que su amenaza con las princesas te afecte. No te preocupes. Se nos ocurrirá algo**".

La pegasi miró hacia abajo a sus cascos. "**Applejack, ¿puedo contarte un secreto?**"

La vaquera suspiró. "**Fluttershy, sabes qué tan mala soy guardando secretos. Con eso de que soy el elemento de la honestidad y todo eso, soy ****una terrible mentirosa**".

"**No tienes que mentir. Solo no lo menciones a nadie**"

"´**Ta bien pero… ¿por qué yo?**"

"**Bueno, es un secreto muy escandaloso. Twilight estaría en contra de esto, Rarity va a exagerar, Rainbow Dash me dirá que es una mala idea ****y Pinkie Pie … bueno…**"

"**Ya bien, entiendo. ¿Entonces cuál es ese secreto?**"

"**Primero, debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie, y no alarmarte**"

"**Lo prometo**"

"¿Pinkie Promesa?"

Applejack suspiró. "**Con cerrojo o si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo**"

Fluttershy miró alrededor y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

"**Yo… estoy pensndn…**" el resto era inaudible

"**¿cómo no oí?**"

"**Yo…** "Esta vez fue más baja aún su voz

"**No te escucho**"

"**¡Estoy pensando ser quien vaya con Discord!**" gritó Applejack se atragantó con su manzana "**¡¿Qué?!**"

"**¡Dijiste que no te alarmarías!**"

"**¡No tenía idea de que ibas a... ¡**"entonces se detuvo y tomó aire. "**Tienes razón, prometí que no lo haría. ¡Pero aún así!, ¡¿Cómo puedes ****considerar siquiera ir con ese monstruo?!**"

"**Si no voy yo, ¿Quién irá?**"

"**Fluttershy, ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices?**"

"**Necesitamos que la Princesa Celestia y Luna traigan de nuevo el día y la noche, y Cadence tendrá un bebé. Discord no las dejará ir a menos ****que alguien mas tome su lugar. Y creo que esa alguien debo ser yo.**"

"**No, ¡No debes!, ¡No puedes!, ¡Preferiría ir en tu lugar!**"

"**Pero tú tienes una familia de la cual hacerte cargo, y los huérfanos, ellos te admiran. Twilight tiene su corona y a Shining Armor, Rarity tiene ****su tienda y a Sweetie Belle, Rainbow Dash es una Wonderbold, y Pinkie Pie tiene un trabajo en Sugar Cube Corner y debe quedarse para hacer ****que todo poni sonría. Yo no tengo a nadie, no tengo propósito.**"

"**¿De qué estás hablando?, ¡Por supuesto que tienes un propósito!, Los animales en Ponyville necesitan de tí!**".

"**Alguien más puede hacerse cargo de ellos**"

"**¡Y no pienses que no tienes a nadie!**" Ella la rodeó con un brazo "**¡Tienes un montón de amigos que se quedarían con el corazón roto si tú te ****fueras!**"

"**¿Pero, supongamos que nadie acepta casarse con Discord?, ¿Estarían todos los ponis y todos los animales bien entonces?**"

Applejack hizo una pausa. "**Bueno yo creo que…** "

"**¿Qué tal si mis sueños son una señal?, ¿Y qué tal si ese es mi destino?**"

"**Fluttershy, tu destino no es ser infeliz por el resto de tu vida esposada a esa creatura**"

"**¡¿Por qué no?!**" espetó ella "**¡¿No ves que no importa lo que elija, siempre seré infeliz?!**"

"**Tú no piensas eso en verdad, ¿o sí?**"

La pegaso enterró el rostro en sus cascos. "**¡No lo sé!, ¡solo ya no sé!**"

Applejack palmeó su espalda. "**Creo que debemos ir a hablar con Twilight**"

Su cabeza se levantó de golpe. "¡**No! ¡Hiciste la promesa pinkie!**"

"**¡Pero ella sabrá qué hace!**"

"**¡No!, ¡Ella solo dirá que es una mala idea!**"

"**Okey, pero escúchame. No me gusta la decisión que estas tomando, pero al menos debemos pedirle consejo a alguien, alguien con juicio ****imparcial**".

"**¿Quién?**"

Applejack pensó por un momento y entonces se iluminó. "**¡Zecora!, ¡Ella siempre da buenos consejos! ¡Tal vez pueda ayudarnos!**"

"**Te refieres**" Fluttershy tragó saliva "**¿Que debo ir a… el Bosque Everfree?**"

"**No te preocupes. Iré contigo. Mira no sé si nos haga algún bien, pero vale la pena intentar**"

La pegaso miró a su amiga a los ojos y asintió "**Está bien**".


	7. 6 La decision

**(Hola, Estas no son notas del autor original, son notas de su servidor, Bueno, resulta que como algunos me han preguntado, no tengo el permiso directo de la autor/a para traducir este fic, pero de ahora en adelante me asegurare de dejar el mensaje aqui diciendo a quien le pertenece el fic... Etc... Continuemos...)**

***Este fic no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a DisneyFanatic2364***

**PD:Muchas Gracias Rikimlp Por algunas rimas para Zecora**

"**Espero que no nos topemos con ningún Timberwolves**" Fluttershy temblaba mientras ella y su amiga caminaban por el bosque Everfree.

"**No te preocupes**" Aseguro su amiga. "**Si nos encontramos con esos bichos, yo me encargo de ellos**" Se acercaron al árbol de la cebra y llamaron a la puerta.

"**¿Quien es el que esta llamando?**" pregunto Zecora mientras abría la puerta. "**Oh, pero si es la querida Applejack y la pequeña Fluttershy. Por favor entrar a mi humilde morada si les agrada**" apuntando al interior de la casa, lo cual las chicas entran sin decir nada "**¿desean que les sirva un poco de te para asi purificar su alma de estrés?**" les pregunto a las dos ponys visitantes.

La cebra se dirije hacia una tetera y Ella vierte algo de te en unas tazas, aliviando un poco sus nervios. "**E****s** **bueno tener visitas de vez en cuando, pero es un poco raro que ustedes vengan a a un lugar peligroso y algo lejano. ¿hay algo que deba saber de ustedes, para venir a verme?**"

Fluttershy se puso nerviosa para hablar, entonces Applejack explico por ella. "**es que necesitas saber algo... Discord volvió**"

La cebra entrecerró los ojos y pisoteo su pata sobre la mesa."**¡Soy plenamente consciente de esa criatura demente. cuando me encontré mi choza de cabeza frente a frente, no pude creer lo que vi y pasaba por mi mente!**" la pony sureña miro a su alrededor el lió de botellas rotas y muebles revolcados.

"**Si, puedo ver eso, pero supongo que ha escuchado de su...¿demanda?**"  
>Zecora asintió."<strong>Las noticias en Equestria viajan rápido, que por casualidad a mi oído llegaron. lo que Discord había replicado, ¿es sobre casarse con una yegua por lo que tengo claro?<strong>"

"**Eso es correcto**"

"**Y si no tiene una novia para mañana, lastimara a las princesas**" Añadió Fluttershy jugueteando con su taza. "**Y yo... bueno...**"

"**Fluttershy cree que es esa yegua**" Finaliza Applejack  
>Zecora vio a la pegaso con los ojos abiertos "<strong>¿Eso es verdad, pequeña Fluttershy? ¿Deseas ir, con ese ser tan ruin?<strong>"

"**Si**" Ella murmuro "**Bueno, tal vez? Oh, no lo se!**"

"**Sigo insistiendo para que no lo haga**" Dijo Applejack "**¡Pero cree que es la única que puede hacer esto! Es por eso que la traje aquí Zecora, para que la hagas entrar en razón.**"

"**Tal vez pueda ayudar a calmar tu estado de mal." **Dijo Zecora, tendiendo la pezuña** "Pero primero, necesitare tu taza de te y asi poder saber lo que puedo ver.**" Fluttershy le entrego su taza vacía y Zecora estudio cuidadosamente el te que le dejo. "**Hace mucho tiempo, por lo que veo, has sido muy infeliz.**" La pegaso agacho la cabeza "**Usted esta siendo perseguida por tu miedo, hacia la criatura que te trae por aquí.**"

"**¿Puedes decirnos todo de ella con ver la taza de te?**" Applejack maravillada.

"**Pero observa!**" Zecora le mostró la taza a Fluttershy y apunto a la imagen de un sol hecho con las hojas "**En tu futuro, también veo una gran felicidad y solo si vas con el draconequs que a hecho el deman**"

"**¡¿Que?!**" la pony sureña agarro la taza. "**¡¿como es posible que sea feliz con Discord?!**"

"**Tal vez no sea un ángel del cielo, pero quizá Discord requiere un poco de amor**"

"**¡¿Amor?! ¡¿Ese bicho?!**, **Ahora veo que realmente quieres hacerlo...**"

"**Quieres decir...**" Fluttershy balbuceo. "**¿Que solo quiere a una pony para que lo ame?**"  
>Zecora se encogió de hombros "<strong>Puede que este equivocada, pero no te aseguro nada. Si tomas este camino le aseguro que no te traicionara, sin embargo, puede que Discord ya sea bastante infeliz por ser una bestia perseguido por el odio hasta el fin.<strong>"

"**Yo no habría pensado en eso.**" Applejack estrello su pezuña "**Debido a que no hay forma posible en el amplio mundo de Equestria que una criatura como él pueda...**"

"**¿Acaso no te acuerdas de lo que pensabas de mi, la primera vez que me observaron en su pueblo feliz?**" Interrumpió Zecora, "**Cuando ustedes irrumpieron en mi árbol, solo por pensar que era una bruja que hacia algo ruin?**"

"**Eso fue diferente, pero Discord... el es terrible! Que no sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer? Con Fluttershy? Con las princesas?**"  
>Zecora negó ante sus palabras y le sonrió a Fluttershy. "<strong>Para tener la felicidad, hay que mostrar la bondad<strong>" La pegaso observo el rostro seguro de zecora y le sonrió levemente. "**podemos ver que hay en tu taza?**" Ella miro por encima de su taza

"**Yo paso, muchas gracias**" dijo la pony sureña

"**¿Segura? ¿No quieres ayuda para poder resolver tus conflictos emocionales por el pequeño Spike?**"

"**¿como es que...**" Applejack ruborizada "**Quiero decir... te dije que venir aquí iba a ser una perdida de tiempo, vamonos Fluttershy**"  
>Entonces la pegaso siguió a su amiga a hasta la puerta, y miro a Zecora nuevamente.<p>

"**Dime Zecora, todo lo que dices de Discord, es verdad?**"

"**Tal vez si, Tal vez no.**" Ella respondió con frialdad "**Pero vale la pena intentarlo y así lograr reformarlo.**" Fluttershy asintio en señal de agradecimiento y salio, las 2 amigas estaban en su paseo de regreso, hasta que Fluttershy reconocio cierta parte la madera, de repente, ella volo por el camino y Applejack corrio hacia ella

"**Fluttershy, pero que estas...?**" entonces se detuvieron en un barranco, un puente de cuerda colgaba en frente de ellas, por el otro lado, había un oscuro castillo flotante. Discord había arreglado hasta las ruinas y se hizo su casa alli.

Fluttershy miro con asombro, si ella tomaba esta decision, pasaría el resto de sus días en ese lugar.

"**Tenemos que irnos de aqui**" Susurro Applejack

Su amiga asintió y la siguió devuelta.

"Fluttershy" Dijo la pony sureña "**Se en que estas pensando, pero no puedes hacerlo**"

"**¿No estaras suponiendo que Zecora nos mintio?**" Pregunto Fluttershy

"**Yo no dije que Zecora es una mentirosa, pero Discord no es de confiar.**"

"**¿Y si esta en lo correcto? ¿Y si solo Discord quiere a alguna pony que la ame? Quiero decir, ¿Por que no iba a pedir una novia? Todos esos años, apuesto que nisiquiera a tenido un amigo.**"

"**¡Bueno, tal vez hubiera pensado en eso antes de haberse hecho cargo de Equestria y del malestar de cada pony!**"

"**Applejack, algun pony va a tener que ir por el. ¿Que opciones tengo?**"

"**Hay un montón de ponis en Equestria! No tienes que ser tú!**"

"**Pero ¿Cuantos crees que estarian dispuestos a ir con el?**"

"**Bueno...Yo...**"

"**Esta es mi decision Applejack, puedo cuidar de mi misma.**"

"**Se que puedes cubito de azucar, he visto que te enfrentaste a una manticora y un dragon de plena madurez, pero Discord...**" ella suspiro "**Mira, no quiero que te lastimen, y se que las demás no querran perderte por hacer esto...**"

"**Si no voy, el sol no volverá a alzarse y el bebe de candace no nacerá, Applejack, soy yo o es toda Equestria.**" Applejack miró a su amiga con los ojos borrosos y luego bajó la cabeza. "**Si esta es tu decisión, Cubito de Asucar, yo no te detendre pero...Te das cuenta de que tendré que decir a los demás lo que has hecho, ¿verdad? Lo siento.**"

"**No, ellas merecen saber la verdad**"

"**Solo, prométeme esto, si ningún pony llega para mañana, has lo que quieras**" Fluttershy abrazo a su amiga "**Sabia que lo entenderias Applejack**" Cuando ella se aparto, ella sonrio relajada. "**Y... que hay sobre ti y Spike?**" Applejack se puso roja. "¡**No es nada! ¡De verdad! ¡Es un flechazo a la vieja escuela, nada mas!**"

"**¿Cuando paso esto?**"

"**Cuando el me salvo de los Timberwolves el año pasado, ha estado pasandome aveces, es un poco embarazoso, no lo puedes decir a ningun pony, dragon o lo que sea...**" Fluttershy se rio. "**Con cerrojo o si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo**"

"**¿Zecora los ayudo en algo?**" Pregunto Twiligh a las 2 que habian regresado a Canterlot, Applejack vacilo, ellas explicaron todo sobre la visita a Zecora, pero no dieron detalles

"**Ella solo, um, dio algunos consejos, ha llegado alguien al frente?**"

La alicornio negó con la cabeza "**he intentado encontrar a las princesas usando hechizos de adivinacion, pero no he tenido tanta suerte.**" Fluttershy no dijo nada y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Applejack se encontró con ella antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta.

"**Fluttershy**" Ella llamo "**Cualquier decision que elijas, solo quiero que sepas...**" Ella se dio vuelta. "**¿Que?**"

"**Eres la pony mas valiente que he conocido.**" Fluttershy sonrio, sabiendo que ella siempre dice la verdad sobre ella "**Esto significa mucho para mi,Applejack**"

Esa noche, ella soñaba con Discord y las palabras de Zecora "**Tal vez no sea un ángel del cielo, pero quizá Discord requiere un poco de amor**" las palabras la tranquilizaban, mientras mas lo pensaba, menos preocupada estaba, ella aun tenia miedo, pero no tanto como antes. Le gustaba pensar que todo era cierto ¿Que tal si Discord se tratara de alguna criatura que necesita ser domado, como una manticora o un dragon? Incluso si Zecora estaba equivocada, aun pony tenia que ir, asi que Fluttershy se desperto esa mañana, ella sabia exactamente lo que tenia que hacer.

Twilight miró por su ventana. El sol no había salido en tres días, las estrellas y la luna estaban empezando a desvanecerse. Pronto sería nada más que oscuridad, y la fecha límite se acercaba. Un grito de Rainbow Dash interrumpio sus pensamientos. "¡**Twilight, Twlight, tienes que venir, rapido!**"

"**¿Que esta sucediendo?**" Demandaba Twilight

"**¡Es Fluttershy, se fue!**" Twilight no desperdicio ni un segundo y siguió a la pegaso hasta la habitación de Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie Applejack y Spike estaban rodeando la vacía cama.

El dragón tenía una nota en sus garras. La alicornio lo quitó con su magia y lo leyó en voz alta: "**Queridos amigos, realmente lo siento, pero este es el único camino, no vengan a por mi, esta es mi decision, Applejack les explicara, por favor, cuiden de mis animalitos, especialmente a Angel, diganle que lo siento, con amor, Fluttershy.**" Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Applejack.

"**¿Tu sabes algo de esto?**" Pregunto Twilight La vaquera pisoteo su casco. "**Ella lo hizo, ella se fue y lo hizo, yo trate de convencerla de que no lo hiciera, realmente lo hice, ella hizo la pinkie promesa de no decirles antes y ella lo hizo!**"

"**Calmate Applejack, ¿que paso?**" Ella respiro hondo y los miro a todos con lagrimas en los ojos.

Fluttershy se situó frente a la entrada de la cueva, una parte de ella le decía que tenia que volver, pero otra le decía que tenia que hacerlo por sus amigos. Por las princesas y por Equestria. Respiro hondo y camino.

Era oscuro, pero eso no la asustaba, pero sentía que saltaría en cualquier momento, "**Basta Fluttershy.**" Se dijo a si misma. "**Tienes que ser valiente**"

"**¿Hola?**"Grito Debilmente "**¿Hay alguien en casa?**"

"**Bueno, bueno bueno...**"

Ella gritó de sorpresa y se dio la vuelta para encontrar al draconequus de pie sobre ella.

"**¿Acaso no es la mismisima portadora de la amabilidad? Que agradable que te pierdas.**" De repente, el suelo debajo de ella desaparecido y Fluttershy gritó mientras caía a través de un agujero. Aterrizó de golpe y miró a su alrededor para encontrar que había aterrizado en el mismo lugar que había caído.

"**Como es que...**" balbuceo ella  
>Discord se rió maniáticamente, "<strong>¡Oh, eso no tiene precio!<strong>" Se limpió una lágrima. "**Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí, querida? Vienes a "negociar" un poco más?**" Fluttershy luchó para ponerse de pie, como sus rodillas temblaban. "**Bueno, yo he venido a negociar algo …**"

"**Es extraño que Twilight te enviaría para tratar de razonar conmigo. ¡Bueno, puedes decirle a tu princesa preciosa que sólo voy a tener una novia y eso es todo!**"

"**Y una novia es lo que tendrás!**" Discord se le quedo mirando, sorprendido por su repentino arrebato.

"**¿Enserio? Donde esta la yegua de la suerte?**" Sus dientes comenzaron a temblar. "**Esta... Aqui**" El parpadeo, "**¿Como dijo?**"

Fluttershy cerró los ojos y se enderezó. "**Voy a ser tu novia.**" Durante mucho tiempo, se hizo el silencio y ella abrió los ojos para ver su rostro lleno de confusión. Luego estalló en una carcajada. "**Oh, lo entiendo! Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? Muy bien, ¿quién te metió en esto? Twilight? Tal vez esa bromista Pinkie Pie?**" Ella no respondió. "**Rainbow Dash?**"

"**Ellos ... ni siquiera saben que estoy aquí. Bueno, por ahora. Yo les deje una nota**"

"**¿Por qué ellos te iban a dejar...?**" Su risa se desvaneció mientras estudiaba la cara de la yegua. "**Estas... hablando enserio?**" Ella asintió con solemnidad. "**¿Tú?**" El nunca había esperado esto de ella, de la pony que le tiene miedo hasta de su propia sombra para aceptar su propuesta, en realidad, estaba comenzando a pensar que ningun pony iria por el...

"**Ssi...**" Chillo

"**Ningun pony te metió en esto?**" Ella negó con la cabeza. "**Esta fue mi decisión. Pero ...**" Ella retrocedió con nerviosismo. "**Si prefieres tener algún otro pony más …**"

"**Espera...**" Ella salto cuando el aparecio detras de ella "**Yo no he dicho que no me interesaba**" Él la rodeó, estudiándola cuidadosamente desde todos los ángulos. Fluttershy cerró los ojos y se quedó inmóvil, con el corazón acelerado. Ella se estremeció cuando él olió su melena, pero trató de no reaccionar. Discord tuvo que admitir que esta pony, no estaba tan mal a la vista. Su sedosa melena rosa fue estudiada y olía a rosas, sus grandes ojos verde azulado, aunque cerrado ahora, eran casi adorable, y su voz era dulce como la miel. Esto debe haber sido un truco de algún tipo. No había forma de esta pony podría haber venido por su propia voluntad, pero él sabía que no era una trampa. Además, cuando iba a tener otra oportunidad como esta?

"**Lo haras?**", dijo con indiferencia. "**Pero ¿estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres, querida? Recuerde, si usted está de acuerdo con esto, no hay vuelta atrás.**"

Fluttershy lo miró con valentía. "**Si yo fuera a ir con usted, usted cumplirá con su promesa y dejara ir a las princesas?**"

"**Querida**", dijo con un arco, "**tienes mi palabra.**"

"**¿Y ... mis amigos?**"

"**Nunca me oiran otra vez.**"

Ella tragó saliva. "**¿Tampoco de mi?**" Él se inclinó hacia ella, su cara quedaba a solo centímetros de la de ella. "P**iense de esta manera. Usted podría pasar la eternidad de estar cómodamente en mi propiedad, atendiendo a todas sus necesidades, o usted podría pasar el resto de su corta vida en un mundo de oscuridad.**"

"**¿Todas mis necesidades?**"

"**Si vamos a estar casados, lo que es mío es tuyo. Si está en mi poder, te voy a dar todo lo que desees. Llámalo incentivo.**" Ella no sabía si hablaba en serio. Se ofrece todo lo que ella deseaba sonando algo tentador, pero ¿por qué iba a hacer todo es por ella? quizás Zecora que estaba en lo correcto. Tal vez estaba desesperado por algo de compania.

Al ver que estaba llegando a ella, él puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. "**Entonces, ¿qué va a ser, querida?**" No importaba. Equestria necesitaba a las princesas de vuelta. Aspiro.

"**Me casare contigo...**"

"**Excelente!**" Saltó con emoción en el aire.

"**Ahora, ¿dónde están las princesas?**"

En lugar de responder, él sonrió. "**¿Por qué no lo hacemos oficial?**" Chasqueó los dedos y una caja se materializó en su pata. La abrió para revelar un anillo de diamantes brillantes.

"**¡Dios mío!**" murmuró Fluttershy

Él se rió entre dientes. "**Le preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, mi querida Fluttershy?**"

"**Fluttershy, no!**" La pegaso se volvió para ver a Twilight correr hacia ellos, los otros llegaban despues... "**Alejate de ella, lagartija!**" -exclamó Rainbow, con una gran sed de sangre. Discord los detuvo a todos con su magia "**¿Te importa? Yo estoy en medio de una propuesta aquí!**"

"**Bajalos!**" Fluttershy rogó. "**Por favor, sólo déjame despedirme de ellas!**" Rodó sus ojos y los liberó de su hechizo. Fluttershy corrió al lado de Twilight.

"**Les dije que no vinieran por mi**"

"**No podíamos permitirte ir con él!**" Grito la alicornio, señalando acusadoramente a el draconequus.

"**Ustedes no entienden. Tengo que hacer esto.**"

"**No, no! Tiene que haber otra manera!**"

"**Si no hago esto, Equestria sera condenada por toda la eternidad y Cadence nunca tendrá a su bebé.**"

"**Pero ¿tienes idea alguna de lo que este monstruo es capaz de hacerte?!**" Rainbow gritó.

"**Ningun pony elige mi destino más que yo.**"

"**Fluttershy**" Rarity declaró, "**no tienes porque casarse con esta ... bestia!**" Discord puso dramáticamente una mano al corazón, fingiendo mirar ofendido.

"**Lo siento, pero esta es mi decisión.**"

"**Pero Fluttershy**" Pinkie olfateó. "**Nunca nos veremos de nuevo.**"

Miró a sus amigos con tristeza. "**Lo sé.**"

"**Encontraremos otra manera de conseguir a las princesas de vuelta!**" Twilight insistió. "**Incluso me voy a ir en su lugar! Nosotros te …**"

"**Ella tiene razón!**" Applejack interrumpió. Todos se volvieron hacia ella en estado de shock. "**Fluttershy es la única pony en el control de su destino. Si su decisión es salvar Equestria, debemos respetar esa decisión.**" Se acercó a su amiga. "**Cuida de ti mismo, de acuerdo?**"

Fluttershy asintió y abrazó el pony tierra. "**Asegúrese de que mis animales no les falte nada...**"

"**Por supuesto, Cubito de Azucar**"

"**Fluttershy,**" Rainbow comenzó a decir mientras volaba hacia ella. "**No puedes ... hacer...**"

Abrazó a su amiga de la infancia. "**Me has defendido tantas veces. Ahora ya puedo devolver el favor.**"

Ella se movía sobre a Rarity "**Puedes mantener mi ropa, si tu quieres.**" La unicornio se asombró. "**Cariño, no me puedes esperar que yo...**"

Ella se detuvo cuando ella también recibió un abrazo. "**No seas tonta. Los donare. No son de mi tamaño de todos modos.**"

Fluttershy luego se volvió a la pony rosa. "**Pinkie Pie, yo …**"

Pinkie dejó escapar un gemido y echó los cascos alrededor de su cuello. "**No se olviden de nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero decir, incluso si nunca nos verán de nuevo, no se olviden de nuestros nombres! Quiero decir que es fácil olvidar el nombre de uno después de no verlos por un tiempo y...**"

"**Yo no te olvidaré, Pinkie**".

Se sono la nariz y abrazó con más fuerza. "**Lo sé.**" Una vez Pinkie había aflojado su agarre, Fluttershy volvió a Spike. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, él la envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas con un gemido.

Luego miró hacia arriba observando a Twilight, que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

"**Voy a estar bien**", le aseguró. "**Lo prometo.**"

"**¿Cómo se puede mantener esa promesa?**" Dijo la alicornio con un nudo en la garganta.

"**¿Sabes lo bueno que soy con las criaturas?**" El resto,lo dijo en un susurro. "**Creo que lo puedo dominar.**"

"**Pero ... pero …**"

"**lo hare por Candence**"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y la abrazó. La discord estaba a punto de vomitar.

"**¿Hola?**" él llamó, agitando la caja del anillo. "**Esperando una respuesta aquí!**"

Fluttershy se alejó de sus amigas y valientemente enfrentó al draconequus. Ella le sacó la pezuña y pronunció: "**Sí.**" Discord sonrió en señal de triunfo mientras desintegró la caja a distancia. El anillo luego reapareció en una cadena alrededor del cuello de Fluttershy. El draconequus se rio mientras recogía su novia para estar en sus brazos.

Las ponis miraron horrorizadas.

"**Si haces un daño aunque sea un pelo de su cabeza...!**" Rainbow advirtió.

"**Yo te aseguro, que no se verán perjudicadas, siempre y cuando no traten de llevársela. Ahora, si nos disculpan, tenemos una boda que planear!**" Con una risa triunfante, Discord se desvaneció con Fluttershy y en su lugar, las tres princesas aparecieron, con sus cuernos restaurados en sus cabezas.

"**¿Qué ha pasado?**" Luna exigió. "**¿Dónde está discord?**" Las ponis se echaron a llorar. Applejack fue la única que tenia la fuerza para hablar. "**Ha ... tomado a la novia**"

Sus ojos se abrieron. "**¿Quien?**" Preguntó Celestia. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, ella suplicó a su alumna. "**Twilight? ¿Quién a quien se a llevado?**"

La alicornia púrpura enterró su cara en sus cascos, sabiendo que su amiga se había ido a causa de su fracaso como una princesa. "**Lo siento, Fluttershy...Yo...lo, lo siento!**"


	8. 7 El Acuerdo

***Este fic no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a DisneyFanatic2364***

***Perdón por la demora, pero Fanfiction al parecer tiene problemas para guardar los documentos, así tuve que hacer esto como 2 veces mas... ya que quería hacer que el capitulo quede prolijo y entendible... ***

* * *

><p>Discord seguío riendo mientras llegaban a su destino. Fluttershy contempló el oscuro castillo flotante. Con nubes de algodón de azúcar, lloviendo leche con chocolate.<p>

"**Te gusta lo que he hecho con el lugar?**" le preguntó el draconequus.

"**Es ...**" tartamudeó, "**encantador**".

"**Espera hasta que veas el interior!**"

La llevó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Los ojos de Fluttershy se abrieron en el interior. Era como mirar un dibujo de M.C. Escher, con escaleras que conducen a ninguna parte y puertas colgando de lado.

"**Bienvenida a mi humilde morada!**" Discord, dijo con orgullo. "**¿O debería decir nuestra humilde morada? ¿Qué te parece?**"

Ella se puso un casco en la cabeza. "**Creo que me estoy mareando.**"

Él se rió entre dientes. "**Ya te acostumbrarás a él, mi querida. Después de todo, esta es tu nueva casa.**"

Abrumada con todo, Fluttershy se desmayó en sus brazos. Convocó un sofá cama y la depositó suavemente. Miró en señal de triunfo a su premio. Tan inocente, pensó. Bueno, pronto vamos a arreglar eso.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ella se sacrificó por nosotros?<strong>" Cadence preguntó con asombro.

"**Ella pensó que era el único que podía hacerlo**", explicó Applejack solemnemente.

"**Élla nos dijo que nuestra libertad tenia un costo, pero nunca hubiera pensado que Fluttershy …**"

Hundió la cara en el hombro de su marido.

"**Esa criatura ha ido demasiado lejos esta vez!**" Luna bramó, usando su voz Canterlot tradicional. "**Iremos a ese castillo y pediremos devuelta a la pegaso ahora mismo!**"

Celestia pone un ala a su alrededor. "**No, hermana. Si el acuerdo hecho se rompe, Discord podría desatar su caos de nuevo.**"

"**Pero ...**" balbuceó. "**No se puede esperar que nosotros permitimos que un alma tan inocente ser atado a ese monstruo!**"

"**Todo esto es mi culpa,**" Twilight gimió. "**Lo siento Princesa Celestia. Te he fallado." **Celestia levantó una ceja.

**"¿Cómo me has fallado?**"

"**Usted me dejó a cargo de Equestria, y se puso en peligro para que no me preocupara. Y ... deje a uno de mis mejores amigas a aceptar un destino peor que la muerte! "**Ella se escondió el rostro entre las pezuñas.**" Soy una terrible gobernante!**"

Ella dejó de llorar cuando su mentora levantó la barbilla. "**Ser gobernante significa que uno tiene que tomar decisiones difíciles por el bien de sus súbditos. No había nada más por hacer.**"

"**Debería haber sido yo entonces! Podría haberlo manejado, yo tendría que...**"

"**Estoy tan apenada de como tu, pero esta fue su elección. Discord puede hacer cosas terribles, pero créanme cuando digo que no traerá a Fluttershy con algún tipo de daño**".

"**¿Cómo sabes eso?**"

"**Su naturaleza es corromper lo que es el orden, no de infligir dolor. Algunas criaturas ... no están tan mal como parecen.**"

"**Así que,**" Pinkie Pie olfateó, "**¿qué hacemos ahora?**"

"**Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es rezar para que Fluttershy este a salvo y seguir adelante con nuestras vidas.**"

* * *

><p>Cuando Fluttershy había recobrado la conciencia, ella estaba acostada en un sofá. Miró a su alrededor y el anillo alrededor de su cuello, dandose cuenta de que los acontecimientos del día no habían sido un sueño.<p>

Ella suspiró profundamente. Ella había aceptado la propuesta de la discordia, salvado las princesas, perdió a sus amigos y la libertad en un solo día. Ahora ella estaba comprometida con el Señor del caos sin escapatoria. Hablando de eso, ¿dónde estaba Discord?

Su respuesta llegó antes de lo esperado cuando la criatura se materializó por encima de ella. Ella chilló y saltó a la parte trasera del sofá con sorpresa.

"**has tenido un buen descanso, querida?**" , preguntó.

Ella luchó para conseguir tratar de articular palabra "**¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?**"

"**Alrededor de una hora más o menos. Me tomé el tiempo para decorar tu habitación. Si te gusta el verde, ¿no?**"

"**Claro...**"

"**Por supuesto, este tipo de vivienda es sólo temporal hasta que nos casemos, luego vamos a compartir una habitación**", dijo con picardia.

Fluttershy se estremeció ante la idea. "**Um, cuando sera esta boda exactamente?**"

"**Oh, podría ser el próximo mes, la próxima semana, o incluso mañana, si te gusta!**"

"**Mañana ?!**"

"**Eso me recuerda. Tenemos que escoger tu vestido! Sé que es mala suerte para mí ver y todo, pero dadas las circunstancias …**"

"**Um, ¿no crees ...?**"

Ella se encontró de pie sobre un pedestal frente tres espejos. Discord estaba vestido como sastre y tomando sus medidas.

"**Ahora, vamos a ver. Yo diría que eres un tamaño cuatro. Estoy en lo cierto?**"

"**¿Acaso vas a...?**"

Ella observaba en shock mientras Discord hizo varios vestidos de novia aparecer en su cuerpo.

"**Demasiado volantes. Demasiado casual. Demasiado florido. Insuficiente florido. Demasiado blanco. Demasiado azul.**"

Se detuvo en un vestido de color marfil con guarnición verde. Un fino velo que le cubría la cabeza de una corona de margaritas azules.

"**Oh, cariño,**" ronroneó, haciendo un gesto hacia su reflejo. "**Te ves hermosa. tu novio debe ser muy afortunado de tenerte. Oh, espera. Ese soy yo!**"

No podía soportarlo más y gritó, "**Discord!**"

"**Sí, querida?**"

Ella se volvió hacia él. "**¿No crees que mañana es un poco ... pronto?**"

Él fingió pensar en ello. "**No.**"

"**Pero ... yo apenas te conozco, ya que es …**"

"**¿Tengo que recordarte los términos de nuestro acuerdo?**"

"**Me casaré contigo, sólo que ... todavía no.**"

"**Puedes explicar tus razones cuidadosamente?**"

"**Bueno ... yo ... te veo …**"

"**Oh, vamos, querida. No somos desconocidos. Dime.**"

Ella tragó saliva. "**Es sólo que ... Siempre he pensado que ... cuando me casé ... yo ... me enamoraría de él en primer lugar.**"

"**Oh, no habrá tiempo para eso.**"

Fluttershy se tragó el miedo y entrecerró los ojos hacia él. "**Dijiste que me darías lo que yo deseaba, ¿verdad?**"

Discord jugueteó con sus manos. "**yo no dije eso, ¿no?**"

"**Bueno, yo deseo que extendamos nuestra boda.**"

"**Pero …**"

"**Y usted dijo que quería una novia dispuesta, ¿verdad?**"

"**Lo hice, pero …**"

"**Yo estaría más dispuesta si llegamos a conocernos primero!**"

Estaba empezando a estar muy molesto y pensaba en convertirla en una naranja, pero respiró hondo y se tranquilizó. Obviamente, va a tomar mucho para llegar hasta esta pony, en relación con el hecho de que ella había sido la única persona que le había resistido en el laberinto.

Él tenia que dar un paso a la vez.

"**Muy bien, querida. Como quieras.**" Él chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que el vestido y espejos desaparezcan. "**Vamos a posponer la boda por el momento."**

**"Hasta cuando ...?**" ella no pudo evitar preguntar.

Una idea se le ocurrió. "**Te diré lo que haremos.**" Continuó mientras él la rodeaba. "**Cada noche, voy a hacerte una pequeña pregunta. Si no me das la respuesta que quiero, voy a seguir preguntando hasta que lo haga.**"

"**Y ... cuando lo hago?**"

"**Bueno**", sonrió, "**vamos a decir que va a ser nuestro día de la boda.**"

Fluttershy se estremeció. "**¿Cuál es la pregunta?**"

"**Te lo diré después. En este momento, te ves con hambre.**"

Como si fuera una señal, se quejó de su estómago. "**Yo me salte el desayuno …**"

"**No digas más!**"

Una mesa extrañamente apareció entre ellos y ellos estaban sentados en los extremos. Discord convocó un candelabro como un toque de última hora.

"**¿Qué será, querida? Pollo a lo Rey? Langosta?"**

A medida que aparece cada plato, se apareció ante ella. "**Um,**" Fluttershy pronunció. "**Soy vegetariana.**"

"**Oh, está bien. Mi error. Avena? Heno?"**

"**Uh ... sólo una ensalada sería agradable.**"

Efectivamente, un plato de lechuga, tomates, pepinos y zanahorias materializó ante ella. Discord entonces convocó a un plato de lo que parecía ser …

"**Um ... eso es … papel?**"

"**Así es**" dijo, tomando bocado. "**Hmm, crujiente. ¿Quieres un poco?**"

Ella levantó una ceja. "**Voy a pasar.**"

Bueno, él es parte cabra después de todo. Fluttershy miró el plato delante de ella, temblando mientras ella levantó su tenedor. Discord se confundió en su vacilación.

"**No esta envenenado, si eso es lo que estás pensando.**"

Ella sonrió nerviosamente y dio un mordisco a la ensalada.

"**Delicioso**," ella tragó saliva.

"**Tal vez le gustaría un poco de aderezo! Salsa Thousand Island o aderezo ranchero?**"

"**Um, ranchero?**"

Una botella apareció en el aire y roció la sustancia en su plato.

"**Gracias**," Pronuncio Fluttershy una vez que la botella había desaparecido.

"**Cualquier cosa para mi hermosa novia!**" Él la miró como ella se estremeció en su asiento.

"**Me encuentras aterrador, ¿no?**"

Ella se miró las pezuñas. "**Yo ... bueno …**"

Se encogió de hombros. "Perfectamente comprensible. Después de todo, mi apariencia es bastante ... única." **Él sonrió con picardía en ella. "La tuya es, por otra parte …**"

Ella casi se atragantó con su tenedor como apareció a su lado.

"**Voy a contarte un secreto. Siempre he pensado que de las seis, que eras la más deslumbrante. De todos los ponis en Equestria, eras la mas deslumbrante**"

Él puso su pata a su cara. Ella retrocedió, haciéndola caer de la silla. Él la cogió con la cola antes de que pudiera chocar con el suelo y la levantó para mirarlo a los ojos.

"**¿Qué?** **Deslumbrante no es una buena palabra? ¿Qué te parece impresionante, hermosa, magnífica?"**

**"Deténgase!**" chilló.

"**Detenerme?**" -preguntó mientras en broma le acarició la melena.

Fluttershy zafó de su abrazo.

"**Mira, yo ... agradezco el cumplido, pero …**"

"**¿Qué?**" Discord dijo, poniendo su garra bajo la barbilla. "**No estas acostumbrada a que algún pony te llame hermosa?**"

"**No exactamente …**"

Él se rió entre dientes. "Bueno, vas a acostumbrarse a esto, porque yo voy a seguir llamándote así." Forzó una sonrisa cuando ella regresó a su asiento. Ella trató de terminar su ensalada, pero era difícil con él tan cerca.

"**¿Sabes? Yo esperaba sinceramente que aceptaras mi propuesta. Sin dudas fue audaz tu decisión**" Ella se tensó mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros. "**No te preocupes, querida. Voy a hacerte feliz. No pienses en este lugar como una prisión. Piense en ello como un reino, donde usted es la reina!**" Hizo una corona de oro aparezca en la cabeza. Fluttershy dejó caer su tenedor. "**Imagínese! Nuestro propio rincon del caos. Sin ningún pony que nos diga qué hacer! Usted puede tener lo que quieras, donde quieras, y hacer lo que quieras! Y voy a estar a tu lado …**"

Él saltó hacia atrás mientras arrojaba la corona de su cabeza.

"**Sabes que?**" dijo rápidamente. "**Estoy muy cansada!**"

Discord se burló. "**No seas ridícula! No es ni mediodía todavía!**"

"**Oh, pero yo no pude dormir mucho anoche!**" Ella fingió un bostezo. "**Oh, sí, estoy muy cansada! Realmente debería ir a la cama!**"

"**Oh, muy bien! Pero primero, mi pregunta …**" Fluttershy se encogió. "**Si?**"

Él le tomó la barbilla con su pata. "**Me amas?**"

Sus ojos se abrieron. "**Qué ?!"**

"**Le pregunté: ¿Me amas?**"

Ella se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo, a punto de desmayarse de nuevo. ¿se enojaría si ella le diera una respuesta sincera? Pero si ella dijo que sí, entonces se casarían inmediatamente.

"**No …** "

Discord se encogió de hombros. "**Es suficiente. Aunque aquí hay un mano a mano, querida. Yo voy a seguir preguntando hasta que digas que sí.**"

"**¿Por qué ... que quieres ...?**"

"**Usted dijo que quería caer en el amor antes de casarse, así que …**"

Él le dio un guiño. "**Ahora, vamos a llevarte a la cama, ¿de acuerdo?**"

la levantó como si fuera su novia y la llevó a una puerta que era por suerte estaba a la derecha.

La abrió para revelar una habitación con paredes verdes onduladas.

"**Se como los ponis se ponen con la gravedad**", dijo Discord "**, aunque es bastante aburrido.**" Abrió un armario de forma extraña. "**Aquí hay algo de ropa para ti, en caso de que estés en un ánimo de maravilla. Si no te gustan, puedo hacer algunas modificaciones**."

La dejó con cuidado sobre una cama con dosel y un gesto hacia la lámpara de araña colgando por encima. "**Mira esto**". Dio una palmada y las velas se apagaron. Otra aplaudir los iluminó de nuevo.

"**Bonito, ¿eh? ¡Ooh!**" Señaló un tocadiscos. "**En el caso de que quieras relajarte …** " Se movió la varilla y sonó la canción de cuna favorita de Fluttershy. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

"**Ah, y si te da hambre en medio de la noche**", le mostró un microondas en un mueble en la esquina "**, simplemente pulse uno de estos botones: heno, avena, melón miel, piña, lo que usted desee! ¡Oh!**" Voló a las ventanas. "**Y me aseguré de que tengas una gran vista!**" Él abrió las cortinas verdes, revelando el bosque brumoso, lúgubre exterior.

"**Bueno, quizás no una gran vista, pero bueno, es mejor que no tener ningún lugar que mirar!**"

Esperó con entusiasmo por su reacción. Fluttershy se quedó muda cuando echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. Él realmente había puesto mucho esfuerzo en esto, y él parecía tan ansioso por complacerla. Estaba empezando a pensar que Zecora tenía razón, pero tenia que asimilarlo todo...

Discord frunció el ceño ante su silencio. "**¿Acaso no es de tu agrado?**"

"**No es ...**" tartamudeó, "**esta ... bien.**"

"**¿Fue el microondas?**"

"**Um …**"

"**¿Prefieres el rosa que el verde?**"

"**Um …**"

"**La cama no es lo bastante cómodo?**"

"**Está bien!**" espetó ella. "**Realmente, está bien! Precioso, incluso! Es ... agradable.**"

Discordia aceptó su respuesta y se dejó llevar hasta la puerta. "**Ahora bien, si hay algo más que necesite, simplemente grita. Que duermas bien!**"

Una vez que había cerrado la puerta, Fluttershy esperó hasta estar segura de que él se había ido. Luego se cubrió la cara con una almohada de encaje y sacó todas las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oh, Discord, Eres demonio astuto<strong>," el draconequus reflexionó mientras admiraba a sí mismo en el espejo.

"**Astuto?**" el reflejo se burló. "**Estás actuando como un gran tonto, besándote con la pegaso cobarde!**"

"**¿No lo entiendes? Esto es mejor de lo que podríamos haber esperado! Escucha, los ponis no nos pueden dar vuelta a la piedra sin el elemento de bondad, verdad?**"

"**Correcto. Pero, ¿qué importancia tiene? Ellos ya se comprometieron a no utilizar los elementos en contra de nosotros** ".

"**Sólo porque no tenían otra opción, pero si alguna de nuestras ofertas se rompen, entonces podríamos tener la libertad de hacer lo que queramos!**"

"**¿Y dónde la pegaso cae en todo esto?**"

Él se rió. "**Te apuesto a finales de mes, que la Pegaso estará tan perdidamente enamorado de mí, que va a hacer casi cualquier cosa para mí., ella no será capaz de usar su elemento en contra de mí, lo que significa que no habrá nada que me impida hacerme cargo de Equestria! Y piensa! voy a ****incluso ganar una reina en el proceso!**"

Su reflejo se echó a reír. "**¿En serio ?! Ese es tu plan ?! ¿De verdad crees que esa pequeña pony caería enamorado de ti ?!"**

Discord se puso las manos en las caderas. "**Y por qué no?**"

"**Bueno, ¿te has mirado a ti mismo últimamente?**"

"**Hey, tengo mis encantos!**"

"**¿Estás hablando de tipo encanto mágico o el tipo de cortejeo encantador? Debido a que esta última solo tienes pocas esperanzas!**"

Cogió el espejo. "**¿Te gustaría que te estrelle en millones de pedazos?!**"

"**Hey, hey! Siete años de mala suerte!**"

"**No me hables de mala suerte! Yo inventé la mala suerte!**"

Levantó el cristal, listo para destruirlo. Luego hizo una pausa y se golpeó en la cara. "**¿Qué estoy haciendo?**" Dejó el espejo hacia abajo y se quedó mirando su reflejo, que había vuelto a la normalidad. Estudió su rostro distorsionado y pensó en la belleza de Fluttershy. ¿Cómo iba a ganar su corazón? Ella ya había aceptado casarse con él, pero no porque ella quería. Ella sólo quería salvar a sus amigos. ¿Porque ella nunca lo pidio? Él sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza. "**Oh, ¿qué importa? Hay otras maneras de impresionar a una dama.**" Estudió su reflejo otra vez. "**Aunque tal vez debería recortar mi barba**."


	9. 8 El Regalo

**Buenas! Perdonen la tardanza! es que con esto de las fiestas y muchas cosas que hacer hoy! les vengo con un regalo de navidad! nuevo capitulo! Que lo disfruten!**

***Este fic no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a DisneyFanatic2364*  
><strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Fluttershy estaba teniendo su sueño habitual, Cuando fue interrumpida por una voz en alto, una voz familiar: "<strong>Aléjate de ella o te venceremos<strong>"

El draconequus luego se desvaneció y una cierta alicornio azul apareció ante ella en la oscuridad.

"**Princesa Luna?**" se quedó sin aliento.

"**¿Estás bien, Fluttershy?**" la princesa preguntó.

"**Sí, gracias., Pero ... He oído que usted podría entrar en los sueños, pero ¿cómo es que no ha aparecido antes?**"

"**Mis disculpas, estaba algo ocupada. Fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte. Pero Fluttershy, tus ****amigos se preocupan por ti. ¿Te ha herido? El Discord Real?**

"**Hasta ahora, no …**"

"**Él ha sido cruel contigo de alguna manera?**"

"**Bueno, no exactamente, pero …**"

"**¿Sí?**"

Ella tragó saliva. "**Él ... él quiere que yo lo ame.**"

Los ojos de Luna se agrandaron. "**¿Perdón?**"

"**Ya ves, yo ... yo lo convencí de que posponer la boda, pero él quiere que yo lo quiera en primer lugar.**"

"**¿Se puede amar a una criatura tan horrible y cruel ?!**" Luna preguntó airadamente.

"**Él es ... no es tan malo …**"

"**Fluttershy, él es una criatura engañosa! Él podría estar tratando de atraerte a una trampa!**"

"**Pero ... él tiene ya mí …**"

"**Él podría estar intentando doblar en contra de tu voluntad!**"

"**Yo no sé nada de eso, pero ... él está tomando buen cuidado de mí, y ... me dijo que me daría cualquier cosa que yo deseaba**."

"**¿Qué pasa con tu libertad?**"

"**Bueno …**"

Ella vio como la imagen de Luna empezaba a cambiar "**Estás despertando! Me tengo que ir!**"

"**Dile a mis amigos que estoy bien!**" Fluttershy gritó. "**Diles que …**"

No llegó a terminar ya que la luz del sol la había despertado. Ella miró el reloj serpenteante colgado en la pared. Eran las siete de la mañana. En algún momento de ayer estuvo llorando, se había quedado dormida. ¿De verdad había estado dormida durante tanto tiempo?

Hubo un golpe en su puerta. Ella no necesitó preguntar quién era.

"**Adelante**"

Mientras ella se había dado cuenta, Era Discord que abrió la puerta, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro "B**uenos días, mi bella durmiente!**" intervino. "**Claramanete estabas cansada de haber dormido todo el día! Bueno, ahora que usted está despierta, ¿quieres desayunar?**"

"**Um, Seguro...**"

Honestamente, no tenía hambre y no quería pasar más tiempo con la Discord, pero ella no quería ser grosero. Le dare una oportunidad, se dijo. Después de todo, es probable que no este acostumbrado a ser amable con ponis.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, ella estaba sentada en la mesa. Discord se materializó detrás de ella.

"**¿Qué sería de mi encantadora novia sin mi en esta mañana? Tostada? Muffins? Panqueques?**"

"**Um, unos panqueques estarian...**"

Una pila de panqueques apareció frente a ella antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

"**has podido dormir bien?**" -preguntó.

"**Sí,**" ella mintió.

"**Y la cama? ¿Era lo suficientemente cómoda?**"

"**Oh, sí, muy... comodo**".

Él inclinó su rostro hacia ella. "**Tengo un regalo para ti.**"

Abrió la pata y convocó a un brazalete de jade. Fluttershy miró insegura mientras se deslizaba en su casco.

"**Es ... una maravilla**."

"**Bueno, no es nada en comparación con usted**." Se pasó la uña debajo de la barbilla, solo que empujo suavemente un poco lejos

Fue así durante los próximos días. Discord intentaba cortejarla, ella se resistiría.

A veces iba a ofrecer sus flores, ella pensaba que era dulce, pero todavía siguió negando. Todas las noches, le preguntaría si ella lo amaba, pero ella siempre contestaba que no.

A pesar de lo Zecora le había dicho, Fluttershy no estaba dispuesta a amar a Discord. Él insistió, diciéndole cumplidos, bañándola con regalos, pero aún así, ella no se sometería.

Ella casi no comía lo que le fue dando, y pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo en su habitación sola. El draconequus estaba muy impaciente. Un día, ella se negó rotundamente a salir de su habitación. No fue hasta la tarde que Discord intento atraerla.

"**Oh, Fluttershy!**" él llamó. "**Tu príncipe azul está aquí!**"

Abrió la puerta un poco para ver al draconequus en una armadura de oro, con un ramo de rosas al revés. Cuando se dio cuenta de este error, rápidamente lo corrigió.

Fluttershy simplemente cerró la puerta sin un segundo vistazo. Discord frunció el ceño, pero mantuvo la calma.

"**Vamos, querida. has estado alli todo el día.**"

"**Vete!**" ella gritó. Apretó los dientes mientras hacía la armadura y las flores desaparecieran. "**He sido paciente contigo, pony, pero que realmente no quiero enojarme!**"

"**Adelante! Enojate! Cada noche me haces la misma pregunta y siempre voy a dar la misma respuesta! Todavía no!**"

"**Ven aquí, ahora mismo!**" bramó.

Hubo una pausa, y luego un suave, pero desafiante: "**No.**"

"**No te puedes quedar ahí para siempre!**"

"**Oh, sí puedo! Tengo un suministro interminable de comida aquí!**"

"**Realmente debería haber reconsiderado el poner ese microondas**", murmuró, poniendo su palma en su cara. Él respiró hondo. Intento calmarse. Discord. Habló con una voz más suave.

"**¿Va a salir?**"

"**¡No!**"

Él gruñó, pero luego optó por una táctica diferente. "**¿Va a salir, por favor?**"

"**No, gracias!**"

Él entró en erupción como un volcán. "**Usted viene aquí en este instante!**"

"**¡No quiero! Y no me puedes obligar**"

"**¿Has olvidado quien soy?**" Con un chasquido de sus dedos, ella estaba en el frente de la puerta.

Él utilizó su dedo índice para levitar el anillo de compromiso en torno a su cuello, levantándola en el proceso. "**Usted se comprometió conmigo**", gruñó, señalando hacia el anillo "**, y vas a ser mi esposa, te guste o no!**" Al ver su expresión oscura, Fluttershy realmente tenia miedo de él ese momento, pero ella se mantuvo fuerte y le devolvió la mirada. "**¡Muy bien! Cásate conmigo entonces! No esperes a que te ame! Debido a que no hay forma alguna en este mundo que guste un monstruo como tú!**"

"**Oh, enserio?! Bueno, vamos a dejar de perder el tiempo, entonces! Nos casaremos a primera hora de la mañana, te guste o no!**" Como él lanzó su magia de ella, ella cruzó sus cascos y se alejó.

"**No me importa! nunca voy a amarte! ¿Cómo puedes esperar que me encante estar como prisionera?**" Ella lo miró con una mirada. "**¿Cómo puedes esperar que algun pony te ame cuando eres incapaz de dar cualquier amor absoluto?!**"

"**Eso es todo, señorita! Ve a tu habitación!**"

"**Usted no es mi madre!**"

"**Pero yo soy tu futuro esposo, por lo que te acostumbras a mis órdenes!**"

"**Bueno, yo soy tu futura esposa, por lo que acostumbrarse a mis quejas!**"

"**Lo que sea! Todavía vamos a casarnos para esta mañana, asi que... Hah!**

"**¡Bien!**"

"**¡Bien!**"

"**¡Bien!**"

Ella cerró la puerta con furia. Entonces corrió a su cama y lloró.

"**Oh, esa pony!**" Discord gruño. "**¡No! Lo que es peor! Es mujer!**"

Entonces oyó el llanto de la pony y su ira se desvaneció. Él no quería hacerla llorar. Él sólo le estaba mostrando que estaba al mando. Se tapó los oídos, tratando de bloquear su lloriqueo y como pudo se teletransportó a su dormitorio.

"**¿¡Que tengo que hacer?!**" maldijo.

Entonces en su hombro apareció una versión diablo de el. "**¿Sabes lo que pienso? Si quieres que te ame, haz que te ame! Ponle un hechizo sobre ella!**"

Otra versión en miniatura de él vestido con una túnica blanca y halo apareció en su otro hombro.

"**No, no puedes forzar a los ponis a amarte. Además, tal hechizo puede fácilmente deshacerse.**"

"**Sí, ve a caminar, Tonto!**" el diablo gritó.

"**Tu toma una caminata!**" el ángel refutada.

"**¡Tu!**"

"**¡Tu!**"

"**¡Tu hasta el infinito!**"

"**Cállense!**" Discord exigió, cayendo sobre su cama. "**Está bien, no me importa qué tipo de conciencias tenga, solo que alguno me explique por qué ese pegaso tiene que ser tan difícil!**"

"**¿Por qué te molestas?**" su reflejo en el espejo preguntó.

"**Ya te lo dije!**" Discord gritó. "**Hacer que se enamore de mí es parte del plan, pero ella no quiere cooperar! Le doy una habitación cómoda, una variedad de alimentos, ropa exquisita y como me lo agradece?"**

"**Un montón de lloriqueos y lagrimas,**" el diablo murmuró.

"**Precisamente!**"

"**Dale su tiempo,**" el ángel aconsejó. "**despues de todo, le quitaste a sus amigos y su libertad.**"

"**Pero ella accedió a él!**"

"**Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto de hacer que se enamore de ti?**" la reflexión preguntó. "**Si yo no te conociera, yo diría que quieres que te ame.**"

"**Por supuesto que sí! ¿¡Que no me escuchaste antes?!**"

"**Yo creo que aquella pony te hizo suave**"

Discord parpadeó y luego gruñó. "**¡¿Suave?! ¡¿Estas llamando al Maestro del Caos suave?!**"

"**Bueno, ¿te has visto a ti mismo en los últimos días?**" La imagen habló en tono de burla. "**Oh, Fluttershy! Eres tan hermosa! ¡¿Me amas?!**" Se sacó la lengua. "**Es repugnante!**"

"**Él tiene un punto,**" el diablo estuvo de acuerdo.

"**Sí,**" el ángel asintió.

"**No se supone que tienes que estar de acuerdo con ellos!**" Discord exclamó.

"**oh vamos, yo sé que no eres perfecto.**"

El draconequus gritó y pisoteó el pie, lo que hizo que el sonido de miles de cristales destrozándose. Aquel golpe lo lastimo

"**¿Por qué estoy hablando con ustedes?**" -preguntó mientras se dirigio al ángel y el diablo de los hombros. "**Ustedes son yo! No puedo seguir el consejo de mi mismo! Tengo que pedir ayuda algun pony!**"

Se tocó la barbilla hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

* * *

><p>Zecora se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y encontrar al Señor del Caos de pie allí.<p>

"**Hola, vecina!**" saludó.

Tenía la boca abierta, pero no podía conseguir que palabra alguna saliera

"**Todavía no estas molesta por poner su choza boca abajo, ¿verdad?**" -preguntó mientras se invitó a sí mismo "**No era nada personal, solo algo de caos**"

"**Um ...**" Zecora tartamudeó.

Él rodo los ojos. "**Muy bien, así que aquí esta el caso. He oído que eres buena en dar consejos. Estoy en lo cierto?**" La cebra asintió distraídamente. "**Bueno, necesito unos! Y si le dices a cualquier pony sobre esto, te convertiré en una bellota para alimentar a las ardillas!**"

"**¡De acuerdo!**" Se aclaró la garganta. "**No hay necesidad ser agresivos! ¿Quieres un poco de té y sentarse?**"

"**No soy de beber te. Yo prefiero la leche con chocolate.**" Pero él se sentó de todos modos. Zecora se sentó frente a él.

"**Ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer para arreglar lo que te preocupa?**"

Discord puso su cabeza entre las manos y suspiró. "**Es mi novia, Fluttershy! Estoy seguro que has oído hablar de nuestro compromiso …**"

"he oído que ella a aceptado su acuerdo"

"**Sí, bueno ... ella no es exactamente ... feliz.**"

"**Te llevaste a sus amigos, ¿Es lo que esperabas de ella?**"

"**Eso es lo que dijo mi ángel del hombro!**" Zecora parpadeó. "**No importa. Pero me he tragado mi dignidad para complacer a esta mujer! Yo le he dado todo el lujo y el confort que una pony podría desear y ni me da una sonrisa! Ella sólo se sienta en su habitación y llora!**" Miró suplicante a la cebra. "**¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?**"

"**Puedo ayudarte si decide mantener la calma y dejarme ver su palma.**"

Le tendió la garra del águila y el león de la pata. "**Cual?**"

Ella tomó su pata y lo examinó de cerca. Discord entrecerró los ojos para ver lo que estaba mirando. "**Ah.**" pronunció con entendimiento.

"**Tantos años de tristeza y lágrimas. Has sido muy solitario, sin ningún pony que te acompañe**"

"**Yo no estoy solo!**" el draconequus espetó. "**Tengo el caos y la leche con chocolate. ¿Qué más puedo pedir ?!**"

Ella ignoró su protesta y continuó. "**Tanto dolor, que sólo aliviar a través de la lluvia de chocolate.**"

"**En serio, ¿qué estás mirando?**"

"**Pero sólo el amor de una yegua puede hacer que este completo, y para ganar su corazón, debe ser dulce.**"

el tironeo su pata lejos de ella "**Dejar de hablar en acertijos! Que ese es mi trabajo! ¿Cómo hago a Fluttershy feliz?**"

"**Para reemplazar su tristeza con la felicidad, debe actuar con bondad.**"

Él la miró fijamente. "**Vamos de nuevo?**"

"**Fluttershy no se puede ganar con conformidad y joyas. La amabilidad y consideración serán tus herramientas. Aprende de sus intereses, sus placeres, sus alegrías, y usarlos en lugar de sus ****tácticas**"

Discordia perdió la paciencia y dio un puñetazo en la mesa. "**Basta de rimas y hablar en Inglés**!"

Zecora entrecerró los ojos. "**Escucha, Fluttershy es el elemento de la bondad, el único modo de impresionarla, es ser amable con ella!**"

"**Amable ?! ¿Sabes quién soy?**"

"**Usted quiere la joven o no ?!**"

"**Está bien, está bien! Entonces, ¿cómo puedo hacer esto ... ehm, ser amable?**"

"**Hacer algo por ella! Darle un regalo!**"

"**Ya le he dado regalos!**"

"**Algo que le guste.**"

"**Algo que le guste?**" Hizo una pausa para pensar. "**Bueno, en realidad no hace otra cosa que jugar con los animales y admirar a sus aburridas plantas …**"

Su rostro se iluminó. "**Espera un minuto. Eso es!**" Se volvió hacia la cebra. "**Eres buena! Usted es bienvenida en mi castillo en cualquier momento!**"

Después de que él se había desvanecido, Zecora sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. "**Oh, si tan solo supiera en donde tengo que ir...**"

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Spike y Applejack estaban tratando de mantener a los animales de Fluttershy bajo control. "<strong>Todos ustedes vienen de vuelta aquí, escucharon alimanias?!<strong>" ella gritó a los castores ya que arrastraron fuera un árbol que habían cortado recientemente.

"**Ángel, tengo que terminar esponjar tu cola!**" Spike llamando al conejo mientras este tenia rulos en los pelo de la cola

"**Spike, ayúdame con todas estas gallinas**"

"**Estoy un poco ocupado aquí!**" Él agarró a Ángel, que le dio una patada en el hocico.

"**Pensé que era buena con el cuidado de los animales** " dijo Applejack

"**Sí,**" Spike gruñó cuando él perdió su agarre con el conejo. "**Tal vez cuando hay seis de ellos a la vez, no seiscientas! Que pasa contigo? ¿No criabas animales para ganarte la vida?**"

"**Mis animales son entrenados y se quedan en sus corrales. Wynona, conseguiría que esas comadrejas cooperaran**"

"**¿Cómo maneja Fluttershy a estos chicos ?! Me gustaría que todos sólo desaparezcan!**"

Cuando él dijo eso, un destello blanco cubrió a los animales haciéndolos desaparecer de la vista. Todo lo que quedaba era Applejack, Spike y Wynona. "**No lo dije literalmente**"

"**En el nombre de...?**" el pony se quedó sin aliento. "**¿A donde se habran ido?**"

De repente, Spike eructó una carta. Cuando la abrió, levantó una ceja.

"**No se trata de la princesa.**"

"**Déjame ver**." Applejack leyó la nota, sus ojos se abrieron. "**Bueno, esto es malo**."

* * *

><p>Las lágrimas no se detienen. Después de escuchar que ella se casaría con ese monstruo en la mañana, el abastecimiento de agua se había desatado. Ella debía huir, pensó ella, pero sabía que romper su promesa le daría a Discord la libertad de hacerse cargo de Equestria. Además, él podría traerla de vuelta con el chasquido de sus dedos. Ella había llorado tanto, la habitación estaba empezando a inundarse. Tal vez ella sería capaz de ahogarse en pocos momentos. No le importaba lo que le pasara a ella nunca más.<p>

Zecora se había equivocado. Discord no era mas que un monstruo sin corazón y nada más. Ahora ella estaba condenado a ser suya para siempre, siendo la muerte su único escape.

Un ligero golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó. "**Fluttershy?**"

Hundió la cara en la almohada. "**Vete!**"

En el exterior, Discord maldijo en silencio, pero luego respiró hondo.

"**Yo sólo quería decir que yo... lo...**"

"**¿Qué?**" Fluttershy se atragantó, levantando la cabeza.

"**Lo siento!**"

Esto llamó su atención. Esa debe haber sido su primera vez diciendo esa palabra.

"**No me di cuenta de lo molesto era este acuerdo para ti …**"

"**Bueno, lo hiciste!**" espetó ella.

"**Está bien, lo hice! Acabo ignorar este hecho. Ya ves ... no sé cómo ... actuar en este tipo de situaciones. Siento haber perdido los estribos contigo antes, pero ... ¿puedes al menos darme la oportunidad de hacer las paces contigo?**"

Hizo una pausa. "**Bueno …**"

"**No tienes que casarse conmigo mañana**".

Esperó pacientemente. Después de un rato, ella abrió la puerta y lo miró.

"**que sucede?**"

Sonrió un poco. "**Tengo algo que enseñarte, pero primero, cierra los ojos!**"

Ella levantó una ceja, pero obedeció. Él hizo un gesto con la pata delante de ella para comprobar que no podía ver. Sonríe emocionado, tomó sus patas delanteras y la llevó hasta la puerta de salida.

Fluttershy no sabía qué esperar. Ella se sorprendió por la ternura con que sostenía sus cascos.

Ella tuvo que batir sus alas para mantener el equilibrio, pero su toque le aseguró que si ella se caía. él la atraparía. Sintió una brisa mientras iban afuera. Ella respiró hondo, ya que esta era la primera vez que podía respirar aire fresco en días.

"**¿Ya puedo abrir mis ojos?**" -preguntó ella.

Él la llevó un poco más, y después de dejarle con cuidado los cascos, le susurró al oído. "**Muy bien. Ahora.**"

Ella abrió los ojos y se quedó sin aliento. A su alrededor estaban hectáreas de plantas y flores de todas las especies y colores. Hubo una especialmente gran parche de tulipanes, su favorito. Corriendo sobre cientos de animales, muchos que reconoció desde casa, pero otros de otros lugares. Vio canguros, tucanes, y muchos más. Todo era vibrante, colorido, el tipo de cosas que nunca se esperaría ver en el Bosque Everfree. También se dio cuenta de que todavía estaban sobre el suelo flotante, pero este jardín se había añadido un poco de tierra

"**Traje a todos tus amiguitos de casa**", dijo Discord. "**También me traje algunos otros que pensé que estarías interesada. ¿Te gustan los tulipanes? Sé que son su favorito. También hice un mirador.**"

Señaló hacia ella. "**En caso de que quieras sentarte en la sombra. De lo contrario, hay árboles grandes.**" Él la llevó a un estanque reluciente. "**Y mira, un hogar para tus patos y peces, también es bueno para la natación. Incluso puse un puente!**" Luego hizo un gesto hacia una máquina grande de madera con tubos de bellotas, zanahorias y otros alimentos. "**Ahora, sé lo mucho que te gusta alimentar a los animales, por lo que puse un dispensador de comida allí con todo y todas las necesidades de los animales.**" Su silencio hizo que fruncira el ceño. Inclino sus orejas. Ella odiaba. Sabía que el dispensador de comida era demasiado.

"**Yo ...**" Fluttershy tartamudeando, sin dejar de mirar la escena. "**Yo ... no sé qué decir.**"

"**Un agradecimiento estaría bien,**" Discordia murmuró tristemente. De repente, la pegaso hizo algo inesperado. Ella lo atacó por la cintura con un abrazo. El draconequus intensifico sus oídos, tensó su cuerpo y abrió los ojos ante su toque. Ningun pony en la vida lo habia tocado de esa manera antes y mucho menos lo abrazó. Era algo tan nuevo, extraño ... y agradable.

"**Esta es la cosa más maravillosa algún pony ha hecho por mí!**" exclamó. "**¡Gracias! Lo amo tanto!**" Bajó la vista hacia la pony y vio lo que había estado esperando para ver durante los últimos días: una sonrisa. Es verdad, esa feliz sonrisa que estuvo esperando hizo que el rostro de la pegaso se vea aun mas hermosa. Él sintió un tirón en su pecho, mientras su corazón comenzó a latir, tal vez por primera vez en milenios. Incluso fue mas rápido el latino en el momento que la cara de la pegaso acaricio su pelaje.

Lentamente y con vacilación, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, y murmuró: "**De nada.**"

Fluttershy se apartó cuando oyó un chillido y dejó escapar otro suspiro.

"**Ángel! Pensé que nunca volvería a verte!**" Discord observó mientras ella voló a su querido conejito. Otros animales la rodearon, encantado de verla. No podía apartar los ojos de ella. Esa pony, que amable, gentil, bella y pequeña pony. Sus ojos verdes azulado brillaban de alegría, su melena rosa fluyeron en la suave brisa y su voz emocionada era como una campana de hormigueo. Su corazón latía más rápido con cada segundo que la miraba, hasta que estaba a punto de saltar de su pecho. ¿Cuál fue esa extraña sensación en desarrollo dentro de él? No sabía lo que era, pero causó una gran sonrisa a extenderse por su rostro.

* * *

><p>En la biblioteca de Ponyville. Twilight leyó el mensaje que habían recibido: "<strong>Queridos ponis,no se preocupen por los animales, están en mi casa con su dueño. Su querido vecino hostil Discord...<strong>"

Rainbow Dash miró la nota.

"**¿Por qué utilizo letras de revistas?"**

"**Para ocultar su identidad!**" Pinkie exclamó. "**Oh, pero él firmó con su nombre, y ... nosotros sabemos quién es, porque tiene a Fluttershy …**"

"**¿Por qué iba Discord a tomar los animales de Fluttershy?**" Rarity cuestionando

Applejack miró a Spike. "**Los ponis harian cualquier cosa para complacer a sus seres amados.**"

"**Discord? Amor?**" Rainbow Dash se rió "**Eso es ridiculo**"

"**¿Acaso no rompio las reglas?**" el dragón preguntó. "**Quiero decir que no puede usar su magia fuera del bosque, verdad?**"

Twilight intercambió una mirada con Applejack antes de contestar: "**Creo que podemos hacer una excepción para este caso.**"


	10. 9 La Chispa

**Muy bien, y aquí va otro antes de que termine el año... igualmente ahora ya me tome mas tiempo a esto y tengo otro capitulo preparado para publicar a principios de enero... Espero que lo disfruten! y porfavor no se olviden de comentar TT_TT **

***Este fic no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a DisneyFanatic2364***

* * *

><p>Discord observa a la pegaso desde su ventana del dormitorio mientras ella alimenta a sus animales. Él se había distanciado, ya que su presencia perturba a las criaturas. Ademas, el no quería que ella se diera cuenta que el la estaba mirando. Estaba fascinado por la forma en que fue capaz de domar a toda criatura, calmarlos y acariciarlos. Incluso el gran oso no representaba una amenaza para ella. Incluso le permitió a lamer su melena. ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Como podía ser tan amable que incluso la mas feroces de las criaturas y dejarlos encantados con ella? Irónicamente, eso era exactamente lo que pensaba de ella: encantador.<p>

Él negó con la cabeza. "**¿Qué me está pasando?**"

Su reflejo le respondió: "**Te estás convirtiendo en un bobo, y todo por esta pegaso cobarde!"**

"**¡Hey!**" Discord exclamó, mirando al espejo. "**No hables de ella de esa manera!**"

"**¿Ves? incluso has caído tan bajo como para defender su honor! Te has enamorado de su propio acto!**"

"**Yo no...! Yo solo ...**" él hizo girar sus dedos, "**Encuentro a mi novia... un poco atractiva, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?**"

"**¿Que pasa?! Nunca te has encontrado a ninguna pony atractiva en tu vida! Incluso si tuviera que empezar, ¿por qué sería esta pony? Solo mirala!**"

Discord miró por la ventana. "**Sí, ¿y?**"

"**Ella es tan ... impecable! No hay una onza de discordia en ella! Ella es tan ... tan …**"

El draconequus suspiró soñando. "**Perfecta**".

"**¡Exactamente! Ella es demasiado perfecta! Tienes que cambiarla! Haz su cabello verde o algo asi!**"

"**Tienes razón. Ella es demasiado perfecta. Tal vez eso es lo que la hace tan interesante.**"

"**¡Uf!**" su reflejo gruñó. "**Escucha lo que dices! ¿Dónde está tu orgullo?!**"

"**Oh, cállate!**"

Hizo un gesto con la mano y cubre con una manta el espejo y luego se volvió su atención a Fluttershy. Tenía que llegar más cerca, pero él no quería asustarla. Así que se alza sobre una rama de un árbol a pocos metros de distancia, asustando a algunos pájaros en el proceso. Su sonrisa se amplio. Ella sin duda era más interesante de cerca.

"**No te muevas, Conejito ángel**", dijo con su dulce voz mientras ella esponja la cola del conejo. "**Ya esta. Todo hecho.**" El conejo saltó en sus cascos y la abrazó. El corazón de Discord revoloteó cuando escuchó la reír por primera vez.

"**Sí, yo también te echaba de menos.**" Ángel luego se apartó y golpeó algo que hizo fruncir el ceño Fluttershy. "**Oh, ya ves ... Hice un trato con él y ... nos vamos a casar.**" los otros animales oyeron esto, se hicieron ruidos frenéticos. Ella trató de calmarlos. "**Sí, sí, lo sé, no parece muy amable …**" Discord estaba empezando a arrepentirse de traer esos animales. "**Pero ... no es tan malo como ustedes piensan.**" Esto hizo que sus ojos se abran. ¿Podría ser que esta pony no lo odiaba, después de todo? ¿Podría ser que finalmente ella este tomando confianza? Los animales gritaron en señal de protesta. "**No, de verdad,**" Fluttershy les aseguró. "**El no me ha hecho nada... sin embargo … tengo que admitir, que todavía me asusta un poco ...Pero el hecho de que estén aquí, me hace feliz**" A continuación, comenzó a cantar a los pájaros. Ellos cantanron en respuesta. Discord cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba esa dulce voz melódica de ella. Nunca alguna vez escuchó un sonido tan hermoso, tan perfecto, al igual de la pony de la cual venia. El hubiera escuchado mas de la melodía si no fuera porque la rama que estaba debajo de el se había quebrado. Dejó escapar un grito cuando él golpeó la tierra, los animales espantados se dispersaron. Fluttershy gritó y se dio la vuelta. Su terror se desvaneció cuando vio el estado del draconequus. "**Dios mío, ¿estás herido?**" -preguntó ella, volando hacia él. Él se estremeció cuando ella tocó ligeramente su pata.

**"Oh, no te preocupes por mí**", dijo, levantándose. "**Estoy bien.**"

Fluttershy miró la rama rota. "**¿Estabas espiandome?**"

"**¡No! Bueno, yo ... sí.**" Él sonrió tímidamente. "**Ya ves ... Yo no quería molestarla, y ... lo siento por asustar a tus animales**"

Ella suspiró. "**Bueno, mientras estas aqui, me podrias ayudar a alimentar a los animales? Hay tantos de ellos y se hace tarde...**" Señaló el cielo se vuelve anaranjado y rosado de la puesta del sol.

"**Claro, puedo cuidar de ellos!**" exclamó, chasqueando los dedos. "**¡Ya está! Ahora ¿qué tal algo de cenar?**" El estómago de Fluttershy gruñó ante la mención de los alimentos. "**Ahora que lo pienso, no he comido mucho hoy …**" Con otro chasquido de sus dedos, una manta de picnic apareció debajo de ellos, junto con una botella de champán vertido en dos vasos. Discord le ofreció una copa,pero ella se estremecio ligeramente.

"**Oh, no, gracias. Yo no bebo**".

"**Ya sabia eso**", dijo con indiferencia. "**Es refresco de uva blanco**" Aún sospechosa, ella aceptó el vaso y bebió un sorbo. Él había dicho la verdad.

"**Bueno, creo que estas disfrutando del jardín o no?**" -preguntó.

"**Oh, sí**", dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa. "**Gracias de nuevo, pero ...**" Ella miró hacia arriba. "**Algunas de las aves volaban, pero algo los detuvo cuando llegaron demasiado alto.**"

"**Oh, eso. Ese es el campo de fuerza invisible. No es nada personal, pero no podía correr el riesgo de que escapes o que alguien vaya a rescatarte. Nada entra ni sale sin mi consentimiento**" Ella lo miró con ojos angustiados. "**Así que los animales ... están atrapados aquí ... como yo?**" Al ver su sonrisa desaparecer, Discord se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error y tenia que corregirlo. Él levantó suavemente la barbilla.

"**Supongo**", respondió ella, todavía sin sonreír. Tenía que conseguir que sonriera de vuelta, así que él chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer un pastel de zanahoria helada. La boca de Fluttershy se abrió. "**¿Cómo es que ...?**"

"**Te lo dije**", afirmó simplemente. "**No tenía nada que hacer durante tres años, pero espiar algunas ponies, solo era algo natural que me entere de algunas cosas.**" Convocó un cuchillo para cortar para ella una parte del pastel y lo colocó en un plato más pequeño.

"**¿Qué hay de cenar?"** -preguntó ella.

"**Estoy seguro de que podemos romper las reglas un 'poquitín'** ", sonrió. Cuando ella tomó el plato, un tenedor se materializó en su casco, con la que ella le dio un mordisco. Discord sonrió mientras su sonrisa regresó.

"**Esta es la mejor tarta de zanahoria que he probado jamás!**" declaró.

"**Sólo lo mejor para mi pony favorita.**", Dijo Discord, tomando una rebanada de pastel para el. Fluttershy se sonrojó, pero luego lo miró con seriedad. "**¿Por qué me estabas espiando? Quiero decir... Ahora mismo..."**

"**Yo no estaba espiando, yo estaba observando ... Después de todo, usted es un ... tema interesante de ver.**" Ella no dijo nada y se quedó mirando sus cascos, su cara se pone roja. "**No estaba mintiendo, ya sabes, cuando te dije que eras hermosa**."

Ella miró hacia otro lado. "**G-gracias, pero ... no soy tan atractiva …**"

"**Oh, no seas tan modesta, querida!**" Él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella. "**Tú eres una belleza natural, y eso es decir mucho, viniendo de mí. Por lo general, cuando veo algo bello, lo convierto en una piruleta. Pero en serio, yo esperaría que algún pony como tu este acostumbrada a recibir semejantes cumplidos**" Fluttershy se mudó de su garra y miró a la hierba.

"**En realidad no. Quiero decir ... Yo era una modelo por un corto tiempo ...** "

Sus ojos se abrieron. "**¿De verdad? Quiero decir, claro, tienes esa apariencia, pero … no pense que fueras el tipo de pony que subiera al escenario y mostrar fuera de ti misma!"**

"**Yo no queria! Por eso lo deje. No podía manejar toda la atención y he tenido menos tiempo para mis amigas.**"

"**Oh, ya veo …**"

"**Sabes que?**" Ella se volvió hacia él para ver una mirada traviesa, desconcertante en su rostro. "**Discord, P-pero que estas...?!"** Ella gritó cuando él la atacó con un abrazo. Ella pateó las piernas frenéticamente. "**Discord, Dejame en paz!**"

"**Qué pasa?**" se burló. "**No puede manejar toda la atención que te estoy dando?**"

"**N-no, yo ...**" Su voz se desvaneció mientras corría su garra en la espalda. Entonces ella comenzó a reírse. "**O-oye... D-deja... de-de... Hacer...Eso... Me da... C-cosquillas**"

"**Enserio? Interesante. Entonces, ¿qué sucede cuando hago ... esto?!**" Se apartó de ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el vientre. Ella se echó a reír.

"**Discord, por favor ... ja, ja! ¡Basta!**"

"**¿Estás segura? Porque parece que lo estas disfrutando.**" Esta fue su primera vez de escuchar su risa, y fue cautivante.

"**Ja, ja! ¡Por favor! Tengo que ... ja, ja ... terminar mi pastel!**"

"**Oh, está bien.**" Discord suspiró mientras la soltaba, sólo para que ella termine de pararse

"**Espera ... ¿qué estás ...? Ha-HA-HA-HA-HA!**" Ella estaba usando sus plumas para hacerle cosquillas como venganza. Sin embargo, ella no tenía la ventaja de tamaño. Él la agarró antes de que pudiera llegar a la verdadera tortura.

"**Buen intento, pequeña torturadora**" exclamó. "**Que esto sirva de advertencia de que yo soy el torturador de cosquillas aquí, y ningun pony mas!**"

Fluttershy se rió. "**Entiendo**".

El se sentó suavemente "**¿Sabes? Deberías reír más a menudo. La risa te hace bien.**"

Ella se sonrojó y luego se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que se había reído en años. Después de haber terminado de comer, Fluttershy se estaba cansando. Ella no había podido dormir con todo lo que había sucedido, por lo que decidió retirarse temprano. Cuando entró a su habitación, se miró en el espejo del tocador, se examino la cara y el pelo. Ningún pony la había llamado hermosa antes, y se sentía bien. Ella se arrastraba hacia la cama, Pero si dio cuenta que Discord se había olvidado de hacerle su pregunta esa noche

* * *

><p>"<strong>Gracias por acompañarme a casa, Spike,<strong>" Dijo Applejack cuando llegaron al borde de la granja. "**Y gracias por ayudarme de nuevo con los animales. A pesar de que no resulto tan bien, todavía sigues siendo amable**"

"**Cualquier cosa por ti, AJ,**" dijo el dragón con una sonrisa.

La pony observaba con un suspiro mientras caminaba por la calle. Era esa sensación denuedo, nada saludable. Después de todo, había por lo menos una brecha de siete años entre ellos, sin mencionar la diferencia de especies. Además, el muchachito tenía ojos para otra. Fue entonces cuando Applejack se desvió de su camino hacia el Bosque Everfree. Como de costumbre, Zecora era hospitalaria y le ofreció té.

"**Te diria porque estoy aquí,**" dijo la pony sureña, "**pero supongo que ya lo sabes.**"

"**Usted quiere aliviar el silencio sobre tu enamoramiento confuso"** la cebra sonrió.

Ella de la vergüenza, oculto su rostro detrás de su sombrero. Zecora puso su pezuña asegurando su hombro. "**Yo no necesito el té para mí ver que en esta era, la especie y el amor están en tu camino, sin embargo tus emociones aparecieron para quedarse.**" Applejack levantó el ala de su sombrero ligeramente.

"**¿Qué voy a hacer, Zecora?**"

"**El dragón es joven, así que espere hasta que esté en un estado maduro. Ya sea que vaya bien, eso el tiempo lo dirá.**" Ella suspiró y hundió su cabeza sobre la mesa.

"**Él es mi amigo, siempre esta dispuesto a ayudar. Yo estaría mintiendo si dijera que eso no me parece tierno. Yo sólo … Me siento diferente cuando estoy cerca de él. Tonto, ¿eh? Una pony y un dragón."**

"**Sin embargo, hay una pegaso comprometida con un draconequus.**"

"**Sí, me he estado preguntando sobre eso también. Fluttershy esta... ¿Bien? Quiero decir, usted vive tan cerca de Discord. ¿Sabe algo?"** Zecora miró a su alrededor y luego se inclinó para susurrar.

"**Usted puede estar segura de mí, que el draconequus no es todo lo que parece ser.**" Applejack estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Rainbow Dash entra por la puerta sin llamar.

"**Zecora! necesito tu consejo! , yo ... oh, Applejack ... No sabía que estabas aquí, voy a ... volver más tarde …**"

"**¡Tonterías!**" Exclamo la pony sureña "**Todo lo que tienes que decirle a Zecora, me lo puedes decir a mi.**"

Rainbow respiró hondo. "**Soarin me invitó a salir!**"

Los ojos de Applejack se agrandaron. "**Te refieres al semental de los Wonderbolts?**"

"**Sí, él! Resulta que él estaba enamorado de mí desde que le salve la tarda! ¿Qué debo hacer ?!**"

"**Le gustan las tartas de manzanas, Diria que es un conservador**"

Zecora rió. "**Bueno, me parece impresionante! Me parece que cada una tiene problemas de amor**"

Rainbow arrugó la nariz. "**¿Eh, que estan diciendo?**"

* * *

><p>Fluttershy se despertó con un grito. Discord fue a su cama en un segundo, con el rostro lleno de preocupación.<p>

"**¿Qué es ?! ¿Qué pasa ?!**"

Ella suspiró de alivio. "**Nada. Fue un mal sueño**."

"**Oh.**" Discord se sonrojó. "**Mis disculpas. Yo sólo pensaba …**"

"**Que yo estaba en peligro?**" terminó. Ella tuvo que admitir que era muy dulce de su parte.

"**Sí, Pero ya no lo estas, por lo que veo. Así que voy a pasar por aquí …**"

"**¡Espera! ¿No podrías... Quedarte un rato?**" Él la miró, y luego dio una palmada, se encendieron las luces y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"**Entonces en esta pesadilla,**", dijo, "**De que trataba?**" Fluttershy estaba a punto de decírselo, pero entonces recordó que ella iba a hablar de el y escondió su rostro bajo las sábanas. Discord estaba confundido por esta reacción. Entonces recordó algo y frunció el ceño. "**¿Era sobre ... mí?**"

Ella miró hacia él. "**¿Como es que...?**"

"**Se lo mencionaste a tus amigas.**"

Escondió su cara de nuevo de la vergüenza. "**Lo siento mucho, yo …**"

"**Cuéntame...**"

"**¿Que?**"

"**Cuéntame sobre eso**" Ella dudaba al principio, pero los fréjoles ya se habían derramado. Le contó que era lo mismo cada noche, el la sujetaba, reía maliciosamente, susurrando cosas horribles en su oído, y a veces, en la discordancia volvía de nuevo... "**¿Es así como me ves?**" -preguntó con dolor en sus ojos.

"**Yo... Yo...**"

Empezó a levantarse. "**Tal vez no debería estar aquí …**"

"**¡No!**" suplicó. "**Por favor, yo ... yo no sé por qué sigo soñando esto**"

El apretó los dientes. "**Bueno, Soy un monstruo**" Discord estaba a punto de chasquear los dedos cuando ella tocó su pata. "**Por favor, Discord. No te vayas. Yo ... yo no quiero estar sola**."

Se volvió hacia ella con frialdad. "**Bueno, creo que la verdadera causa de tu miedo es porque estas con la ultima criatura que te puede hacer compania...**"

"**Pero no eres el monstruo de mis sueños! Puede que te parezcas a el, Pero ese no es el verdadero tu. Y … te preferiría a ti en cualquier día!**" Cuando él miró a los ojos suplicantes, su frialdad se disolvio. No podía dejarla en este estado.

"**De acuerdo**", dijo con un suspiro. "**Me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas.**"

Ella sonrió en señal de agradecimiento. "**No estoy muy seguro de si puedo ir a dormir.**"

"**¿Que tal si te ayudo?**"

"**Claro, porque … ¿Pero que?**" Con un chasquido de los dedos, se encontraron sentado en la cima de una nube por encima del castillo.

"**¿Por qué estamos aquí?**" Preguntó Fluttershy.

"**Es una bonita noche**," Dijo Discord, descansando sobre su espalda. "**Pensé que podíamos echar un vistazo a las estrellas.**" Ella levantó la mirada hacia el cielo y asintió con la cabeza. Se dejó caer a su lado.

"**Son hermosos**", se maravilló.

"**Sí, lo eres,**" Discord murmuró. Ella levantó una ceja. "**Quiero decir ... las estrellas! Como dijiste. Hermoso.**" Fluttershy se rió y volvió su atención hacia el cielo. El draconequus estaba más interesado en ella que las estrellas.

"**Sabias que Twilight puede nombrar todas las estrellas, planetas y constelaciones?**" dijo ella. "**Todos y cada uno de ellos!**" Su sonrisa vaciló ante la idea de su amiga. Discord vio esto y sabía que tenía que distraerla.

"**Las estrellas son bastante aburrido cuando están atrapados en el cielo de esa manera, ¿no?**" Hizo un gesto con la pata y Fluttershy jadeó cuando las estrellas se movían con la forma de una mariposa.

"**Discord, Tu prometiste...**"

"**¿Qué? Yo dije que iba a limitar mi magia solo en mi territorio, y esta parte del cielo está en mi territorio.**"

"**Pero eso no es ... de la Princesa Luna … ?**"

"**Oh, Lulu apreciará que le ponga algo de emocion a su noche! Ademas, tienes que admitir que esto es impresionante!**"

Fluttershy observó como la mariposa astral aleteó contra el cielo nocturno y flotó en círculos. "**Bueno ... está un poco ... ordenado …**"

Discord se rió triunfalmente cuando la sonrisa de la pegaso volvió a su rostro. "**¿Ves? Mi caos puede ser útil."**

"**¿Como re ordenar las estrellas es útil?**" Él sonrió e hizo la movimientos en su mano como si escribiera con su garra, utilizando las estrellas para deletrear un mensaje. Los ojos de Fluttershy crecían en tamaño como si de huevos en un sarten se trataran cuando leyo el mensaje: _**Me amas? Marque Sí o No**._ Por debajo, se sacaron dos cajas marcadas **'_Sí_'** y **'_No_'**. Cuando se volvió hacia él, él tenía esa mirada emocionada en su rostro. Le entregó su garra brillante, todavía apuntando hacia el cielo. Miró entre él y el mensaje, y finalmente tomó la garra y sacó un marco la segunda casilla. Discord frunció el ceño y borra el mensaje, Antes de que cualquier pony pudiera verlo. Fluttershy le miró en tono de disculpa.

"**Yo-yo estoy realmente lo siento, pero ... yo simplemente no ... siento lo mismo por ti...**"

"**No, está bien!**" dijo rápidamente. Pero no estaba bien. Ella lo había rechazado antes, pero por alguna razón, le duele este momento. Era casi como si quisiera que ella dijera que sí. Se puso tenso al sentir que lo acariciaban. Él miró hacia abajo para ver a la pegaso acurrucarse con él.

"**Pero estoy dispuesta a aceptarte como un amigo**", dijo en voz baja. Era como si una cadena se hubiera desatado de su pecho.

"**Amigo?**"

"**Pero por supuesto. Creo que es justo.**"

No sabía qué decir. "**Oh ... bueno, yo ... nunca tuve un amigo antes."**

"**Nunca?**"

"**Qué piensas?**"

Ella lo acarició más de cerca. "**Bueno, ahora lo sabes. Y lo siento.**"

Él parpadeó. "**Por qué?**"

"**Me equivoqué contigo. Tú no eres un monstruo**." Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en su pelaje. Discord se la quedó mirando con asombro, no podía creer que podría existir una pony como ella. No sólo era increíblemente bella, también tuvo la amabilidad de cuidar incluso de él. Incluso si ella no le había dado lo que había esperado, la idea de tener un amigo hizo su corazón explotar. ¿Quién sabía que incluso tenía un corazón? Él sacó la garra inseguro y comenzó a acariciar su melena. Fluttershy abrió los ojos y lo miró. Él retiró su garra, no sé por qué de repente estaba tan indeciso.

"**Lo siento, yo ... ¿te importa?**" Ella lo miró por un momento y luego sonrió.

"**No, está bien**." Ella volcó sobre su vientre y cerró los ojos. "**Adelante, siempre y cuando no me hagas cosquillas de nuevo.**" Él se rió entre dientes mientras se incorporaba, apoyándose en su brazo.

"**No te preocupes, querida. Voy a ser amable.**" Sin perder un segundo de esta oportunidad, puso su pata en la parte superior de la cabeza y lentamente pasó los dedos por su melena. Suspiró internamente en la suavidad de su pelaje y Fluttershy se volvió a sorprender con su toque tierno. Ella abrió los ojos al tiempo que extendía sus golpes por la espalda y la cola, pero luego se relajó y los cerró de nuevo. Su tacto era tan relajante que la hizo dormir.

Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, Discord, no estaba seguro de qué hacer. No quería despertarla, por temor a arruinar el estado de paz que se encontraba. Siempre podía teletransportaria a ella a su cama, pero él no quería dejarla. Incluso mientras este dormida, ella era fascinante. Él podría verla así para siempre, tumbado tan inmóvil con sólo su cuerpo subiendo ligeramente mientras respiraba. No se atrevería a moverla o dejarla. Así que se enroscó su cuerpo a su alrededor, como un dragón que guarda su tesoro. Siguió mirando a la cara, por lo que sería lo último que vería antes de quedarse dormido a sí mismo.


	11. 10 El Espejo

**Perdonen la demora, es que estuve ocupado en estos días... (Algo de trabajo) y ahora, con un nuevo capitulo... que lo disfruten... **

***Este fic no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a DisneyFanatic2364***

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó Discord, Fluttershy seguía durmiendo. Sonriendo, le acarició la cara. Esto es mejor de lo que imaginaba, pensó. ¡<em>No solo he conseguido una novia, es una que me gusta! ¡Oh, qué reina seria ella! <em>

A continuación, tuvo una fantasía de sí mismo sentado en un trono, con vistas a Equestria en su estado caótico naturales, con un trono más pequeño al lado de él, ocupado por Fluttershy, vestida con un traje rojo y negro, una corona de joyas en la se veía tan radiante.

Fluttershy se movió mientras comenzaba despertar. Discord retiro su pata y cerró los ojos. Cuando ella se despertó, lo primero que vio fue la cara del draconequus supuestamente dormido. Ella vio que su cuerpo se había enroscado alrededor de ella. Poco a poco trató de bajarse de la nube sin despertarlo, pero el draconequus decidido pasar un buen rato y utiliza su cola para acercarla más.

Fluttershy estaba atrapada, Consideró despertar a Discord, pero ella no quería ser grosera. Además, su cuerpo era suave contra su espalda. Así que no tenía otra opción que ponerse cómoda. Mientras lo hacia, oyó una risa a lo bajo. Se volvió hacia el draconequus, que abrió los ojos de repente.

"**Buenos días!**" Ella dejó escapar un grito y saltó de su lugar. Él sólo se rió más fuerte. "**¿Has dormido bien, querida?**"

Fluttershy se relajo y respondió: "**Sí.**"

"**Sin pesadillas?**"

"**No ... en realidad, no he dormido tan bien en años.**"

Ella tuvo un sueño con el draconequus sin embargo, lo mantuvo para si misma. "**Espléndido!**"

Luego invoco un plato de muffins de arándanos parar comer. Cuando ella tomo uno,le recordó a su amiga pegaso, Derpy.

"**Estaba pensando,**" Discord dijo al masticar, "**tal vez podríamos hacer algo juntos, como el patinaje sobre hielo**."

Fluttershy se atragantó con la magdalena. "**Patinaje sobre hielo?**"

"**Claro. Es divertido! O prefiere algo más?**"

"**N-no ... patinaje sobre hielo sería ... agradable. Es sólo que tengo que alimentar a los animales …**"

Él chasqueó los dedos. "**Todo listo.**"

"**¿Cuál es la prisa?**"

"**Yo realmente quiero ir a patinar.**" Ella no sabía cómo decírselo. Se lo veia entusiasmado con la idea, pero ella no quería decepcionarlo, como si no hubiera tenido ya no lo amaba, lo menos que podía hacer era ofrecer su amistad, y ser su amiga significaba hacer compromisos.

Cuando terminaron de comer, los telestransporto al estanque y al llegar este quedo congelado. A continuación, hizo un traje de patinaje que encaja justo con el cuerpo de fluttershy y un vestido rojo brillante. También tenía patines en cada una de sus pezuñas y el pelo recogido.

"**¿Por qué rojo?**" -preguntó ella.

"**Pensé que se vería bien en ti**", sonrió la Discord. "**Y no me equivoqué. Ahora vamos! Este hielo no se patinara solo!**" El empezó dando vueltas en el estanque congelado. Fluttershy lo miró insegura. Dio un paso en el hielo y trato de equilibrar por su cuenta, pero cayó después de poner los cuatro enganches hacia abajo.

"**Ayuda?**" chilló. Al ver a su difícil situación, Discord se deslizo hacia ella. Él suavemente la levantó denuevo sobre sus cascos. Ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada. "**Lo siento**", pronunció.

"**Por que?**" Preguntó Discord, rascándose la cabeza. "**Todo el mundo tropieza de vez en cuando.**"

"**No es eso. Es …**"

"**¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?**"

"**Usted ve, yo no ...**" El resto era inaudible.

"**¿Como dijo?**"

"**Yo no ...**" Se interrumpió de nuevo. El se inclinó más cerca, ahuecando la oreja en su garra. "**No puedo escucharte...**"

"**Yo ... yo …**"

Él levantó la barbilla. "**Vamos, Fluttershy. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa.**"

Ella lo miró a los ojos por un momento y luego respiró hondo. "**No sé cómo a patinar!**"

Se burló. "**Oh, ¿eso es todo? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?**"

"**Tu... No estas enojado?**"

"**Porque no sabes patinar? No seas tonta! Eso significa que tengo el honor de enseñarte! Oh, esto es,** "se inclinó dramáticamente "**¿Me darias ese honor?**"

Ella se animó. "**Oh, eso sería una maravilla!**" Discord tomó tiernamente sus patas delanteras, con cuidado para evitar las cuchillas, y luego se trasladó a su espalda.

"**Está bien, básicamente lo que estás haciendo es caminar sobre hielo. Dar un paso hacia adelante y …**" Se detuvo cuando ella dejó escapar un grito. Había tratado de hacer lo que él había dicho, pero por el tambaleo de su pezuña, la hizo tropezarse como el la sostenía con los brazos, él la atrapado rápidamente. Luego la puso a cuatro patas. "**Tal vez debería mostrarle primero.**" Él patinó en frente de ella. "**Pruébalo de esta manera.**" Se deslizó en un pie y dijo rítmicamente, "**Uno, dos, tres**" y después se cambio al otro pie, "**uno, dos, tres ... ¿Ves? Ahora ****inténtalo**" Fluttershy intentó dar un paso adelante de nuevo, sólo para perder el equilibrio de nuevo. Discord la atrapó de inmediato.

"**Está bien, en tu caso, tienes que deslizarte con dos cascos a la vez. Vamos a ver, um ... trate de comenzar con su parte delantera izquierda de la pierna y la pierna de atrás a la derecha y luego los otros dos. Eso le ayudará a mantener su equilibrio. No te preocupes si te caes. Te prometo que te atrapo.**"

Fluttershy tragó saliva y siguió sus instrucciones, contando en voz alta, "**Uno, dos, tres ... uno, dos, tres …**"

"**Eso es!**" Discord exclamó. "**Sigue adelante!**" Con cada deslizamiento, Fluttershy se confiaba mas. Pero su terror volvio cuando ella se acercaba a la orilla del estanque.

"**Discord!**" -exclamó, volviendo a cuatro patas. "**¿Como me detengo?**"

"**Dios mio**" murmuro Discord "**¡pon tus dedos de los pies inclinados!**"

"**¡¿Que pies?!**" El borde se acercaba rápidamente. "Al menos dime cómo dar vuelta!"

"**Basta con girar tus pezuñas!**" Ella trató de hacer esto, pero las hojas se enredaron en su cola. Discord se golpeo la cabeza "**Oh, por el amor de ... Espera, voy en camino!**" Fluttershy cerró los ojos y se preparó para el impacto. Sin embargo, ella sintió que era elevada en el aire. Abrió los ojos para ver que Discord estaba sosteniéndola por encima de su cabeza. "Sabes que?" dijo con una sonrisa. "**Me gusta más cuando lo hacemos juntos.**" Él la dejó de nuevo, esta vez, manteniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros.

"**Ahora, para acelerar, debes mantener las piernas paralelas entre sí. Para reducir la velocidad, deja las pezuñas delanteras ligeramente inclinadas. Piense en ello como ... papas fritas y pizza! Papas fritas para ir más rápido, pizza para frenar!** " Le tomó un tiempo ver lo que quería decir. Si las hojas eran rectas, como las papas fritas, ella se desliza más rápido. Si hicieran una especie de forma triangular, como una pizza, eventualmente se detendrá hasta parar. Luego le advirtió de no frotar los dedos de los patines juntos, de lo contrario se tropezaría. Pronto, ella estaba patinando con facilidad. Ella dejó escapar un grito cuando de repente la levantó de nuevo y le dio la vuelta. Ellos patinaron juntos durante mucho tiempo. Discord le enseñó algunos trucos, pero ella sólo trató los que hizo con él. En un momento, ella trató de girar, sólo para caer hacia atrás. Discord invoco una pequeña montaña de nieve, para que ella pueda aterrizar en el con suavidad. El draconequus rió y cayó junto a ella.

"**Eres brillante, querida!**" exclamó, agitando su cabello. "**Un poco áspero alrededor de los bordes, pero brillante, no obstante!** "Ella se sonrojó.

"**¡Gracias! Esto fue tan divertido! Pinkie siempre me dijo que patinar era divertido. Si tan sólo …**" Ella se desvaneció cuando en su mente volviendo a sus amigos. Discord vio su sonrisa desaparecer y apretó los dientes. _Oh, no otra vez!_ Luego extendió los brazos y las piernas y los movió arriba y abajo contra la nieve.

"**¡Mira!**" dijo, levantándose. "**Un ángel de nieve!"** Fluttershy se puso a echar un vistazo a su trabajo. La forma era distorsionada y no parecía en nada a un ángel. Discord se encogió ante esto, pero dijo alegremente: "**Bueno, los ángeles son sobre valorado.**" Ambos rieron mientras regresaban al patinaje.

Los siguientes días fueron como la seda. Ahora que Fluttershy ya no tenía miedo de Discord, los dos podrían pasar tiempo con mayor facilidad. Todavía le daría tiempo a solas con sus animales, a pesar de que iba a ver desde lejos. También mantuvo su rutina de pedir a su pregunta cada noche. Aunque a Fluttershy empezaba a gustarle, no había sentimientos románticos presentes, aunque ella odiaba decepcionarlo tan a menudo.

Su mente vagaba también a los amigos que había dejado atrás. Apenas podía mirar su armario, por la ropa le recordaban a Rarity, Apenas podía leer un libro, porque le recordaba a Twilight. La vista de una manzana o un arco iris le sacaba algunas lágrimas, y cualquier cosa que involucre fiestas, postres o el color rosa le causaría dolor. Discord se dio cuenta de esto, ya que su sonrisa desaparecía cada vez que pensaba en sus amigos. El haría todo lo posible para hacer que su sonrisa volviera denuevo, distraerla del hecho de que fue encarcelada aquí y nunca ver otro pony de nuevo. Funcionaria por un tiempo, pero esos recuerdos siempre volverían a ella.

Una mañana, ella no apareció para el desayuno. Discord suponía que estaba durmiendo y lo dejó pasar. Cuando pasó por su habitación unas pocos horas más tarde, sin embargo, oyó sollozar. Preocupado, llamó a la puerta.

"**Fluttershy?**"

El llanto cesó, y en una voz cascada, llamó, "**Entra**".

Él se asomó para ver Fluttershy en su cama, boca abajo. Podía oír unos sollozos viendo de ella. "**¿Está todo bien, querida?**" -preguntó, haciendo un cauteloso paso hacia adelante. "No estabas en el desayuno."

"**Yo ... yo estoy bien**", se atragantó, frotándose los ojos. "**Es que ... no tenía hambre.**" Cuando salió alrededor de la cama, Fluttershy trató de ocultar su rostro bañado en lagrimas, pero él ya lo había visto.

"**Has estado llorando**", indico. ¿Por qué estaba todavía llorando? Él pensaba que las cosas habían ido bien entre ellos. Había traído sus animales, la trataba con respeto, y sin embargo, ella seguía siendo infeliz?

"**No,**" Fluttershy negó. "**Yo ... yo estoy bien, de verdad.**"

Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y le dio la vuelta para mirarlo. "**¡No me mientas! La honestidad no es tu elemento, pero no mientas! Yo inventé la mentira!** " Ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. Discord se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que le hablo y le acarició la cabeza en tono de disculpa.

"**Lo siento.**" Ella se apartó de él mientras se sentaba a su lado. "**Vamos, querida. Dime lo que está mal.**"

Todavía estaba mirando abajo, ella gira lentamente la cabeza en su dirección. "**¿No te... enojaras verdad?"** Él inclinó la cabeza con su garra de águila y utiliza su pata a cepillar su melena de la cara.

"**Lo prometo. Sólo dime que es lo que te preocupa querida, así puedo saber como hacerte feliz de nuevo.**" Ella lo miró a los ojos, al verlos llenos de preocupación y amabilidad, una mirada que nunca habría esperado de parte del Señor del Caos. Era como si él realmente se preocupaba por ella y quería consolarla. No podía hacer eso sin saber la verdad.

"**Echo de menos a mis amigos!**" espetó.

La ceja de Discord se crispó y su boca se torció en una línea curva, no estoy seguro de cómo responder. "**¿Acaso... no eres feliz aquí?**"

"**¡No!**" ella insistió, colocando su pezuña en su pata. "**No, no es eso! Has sido muy amable y te lo agradezco, pero ...**" Ella miró hacia otro lado, miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar, pero tenía que decirlo. "**Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa para hacerme feliz.**"

"**Lo hice,**" Discord murmuró con aire de culpabilidad.

"**Entonces vamos a ver a mis amigos, por favor. Sólo por un momento, de acuerdo?**" Ella lo miró con ojos suplicantes, llenando con otro conjunto de lágrimas. No podía soportar verla tan miserable, pero él no podía darle lo que ella deseaba. Si él la deja ir, aunque sea por un momento, se podría aprovechar la oportunidad para escapar. No, ella sabía muy que el la devolvería. Sus amigos, sin embargo, podrían tratar de alejarla de él o para mal, convencerla de usar los Elementos de la Armonía en su contra. Ella era su única amiga, y su futura reina. No podía perderla.

Sin embargo, él no podía decepcionarla a ella tampoco. Si sólo hubiera una manera de conceder su deseo, sin el riesgo de perderla. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. "**Muy bien, querida. Yo aliviare tus penas**."

Una luz de esperanza apareció en su rostro. "**¿Quieres decir que me dejaras ver a mis amigos?**"

Él se encogió. "**Bueno ... más o menos.**" Discord chasqueó los dedos y un espejo se materializó en la mano. "Se trata de un espejo mágico. Dile que lo quieres ver y te lo mostrara."

Fluttershy frunció el ceño mientras colocaba el espejo en sus cascos. "**Oh, yo ... yo pensé …**"

"**De esta manera, se puede ver a tus amigos siempre que quieras sin molestarlos! Oh, No creo que sea molestia.. Pruebalo!**"

"**Oh, está bien. Me gustaría ver a mis amigos, por favor.**" Esperó, pero no había nada en el espejo, mas que su propio reflejo.

"**Vas a tener que ser más específica**", explicó Discord.

"**Oh, um ... Muéstrame a Applejack?**" La imagen se puso borrosa y pronto su amiga vaquera estaba delante de ella, preparando un pastel en su cocina. Le levanto el animo verla. "**Gracias**", dijo en voz baja. Observó su rostro expectante. Vamos, querida, Sonríe! Lo único que consiguió fue una vacilante e insegura sonrisa, no obstante. Al menos ella había dejado de llorar.

"**Bueno, entonces...**", él intervino. "**Quieres desayunar?**"

"**Estoy bien gracias.**"

"**Entonces te voy a dejar haciendo lo que haces. Pero... ¿Quieres venir a comer más tarde?**"

"**Sí, gracias.**" Él sonrió, tomando una última mirada a ella antes de cerrar la puerta.

Fluttershy se colocó en la cama y se recostó sobre ella agarrando una almohada mientras observaba la escena en el espejo.

* * *

><p>Applejack estaba cortando manzanas para su tarta. Spike estaba allí de pie a su lado. "<strong>¿Segura que no quieres que te ayude?"<strong> , preguntó. Applejack se encogió. "**Eso es agradable de tu parte, Spike, pero la última vez que me ayudaste a hornear un pastel …**"

"**Vamos, que no era tan malo! Rarity le gustó …**"

"**Sí ... Hablando de eso, ¿No deberías ayudarla en algo? No es que no me guste mucho tu compañía aquí, pero ... ya sabes, desde que tú y Rarity …**"

Su rostro se estaba haciendo apretado en la mención del enamoramiento de Spike en Rarity. "**Oh, cierto,**" el dragón murmuró, cruzando los brazos mientras se desplomaba en el suelo. "**Sobre eso ... te acuerdas de Fancy Pants?**"

"**Ese amigo toity hoity que tiene Rarity de Canterlot?**"

"**No, no Hoity Toity. Fancy Pants**", dijo Spike con desdén.

"**Sí, lo recuerdo. Fue el único de Canterlot que no nos insulto por nuestras formas de vivir.**"

"**Bueno, él está aquí en Ponyville para visitar a Rarity**".

"**¿De verdad? Eso es amable de su parte.**" Ella miró al dragón. "**y su presencia aquí te molesta o no spike?**"

"**Rarity ha estado pasando mucho más tiempo con él. Han tenido tres bailes en la Gala de la semana pasada! Y Rarity ... habla mucho de él …**"

"**Ya piensas que podrían estar cortejando?**"

"**No, creo que podrían estar saliendo.**"

"**Vaya, siento escuchar eso, Spike.**"

Fluttershy pudo ver que Applejack estaba tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, como si supiera que tal expresión no sería apropiada.

"**Hay personas que no están destinados a ser**."

"**Es fácil para ti decirlo,**" murmuró el dragón. "**No sabes lo que se siente cuidar de alguien que no tenga en cuenta tus sentimientos**"

"**Te sorprenderías,**" Applejack murmuró.

"**Pero aún así ... Realmente pensé ... Quiero decir que ella me besó un par de veces y me llamó 'Spikey-Wikey.' estuve esclavizado, haciendo todo lo posible para complacerla, y pensar en todo este tiempo que me estaba controlando!**"

"**Estoy segura de que no quería decirlo de esa manera, Sugar Cube. Ella probablemente no quería herir tus sentimientos.**"

"**¿Eso crees?**"

"**Yo se que Rarity. No puede mostrar aveces, que ella es sensible sobre cómo se sienten los demás.**" Cuando terminó la preparación del pastel, lo puso en el horno. "**Hey, si ya sacaste a Rariry de tu mente, ¿qué tal si vienes conmigo a Canterlot mañana para darle estos pasteles a los huérfanos?"**

Spike animó. "**¿En serio?**"

"**Habra que hacer muchas tartas. Y voy a necesitar un par de cascos adicionales, o garras.**"

"**Creo que es genial que siempre estar ayudando a esos huérfanos.**"

Applejack se sonrojó. "**Bueno, ya que soy una huérfana, sentí que era mi deber. Estos potros y potrancas no tienen ponis como Granny Smith para cuidar de ellos. Hasta que lo hagan, tenemos que hacerlos felices**".

"**Nunca conocí a mis padres**", dijo Spike, mirando hacia abajo a sus pies.

"**Pero tienes que Twlight**". Ella se rió entre dientes ligeramente. "**Supongo que eso es alguna otra cosa que tenemos en común.**"

"**¿Cuál es la otra cosa?**"

"**El amor por el trabajo duro**." Fluttershy ahora entendía lo que estaba pasando Applejack y estaba feliz por ella, pero un poco triste por Spike.

"**Hey Applejack, ¿crees que ... Fluttershy esta bien?**" la sonrisa de la pegaso desapareció

"**Yo ... yo creo que sí**," dijo Applejack débilmente. "**Zecora dijo que estará bien, y ... ella puede cuidar de sí misma …**"

"**¿Crees que está casado con ella ahora?**"

"**Yo ... no lo sé …**" Fluttershy pensó que debería ver lo que estaba pasando entre Rarity y Fancy Pants.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Muéstrame a Rarity por favor<strong>", le dijo al espejo. La escena cambió a la cafetería en Ponyville. La pareja se habían alojado en una mesa, mirando a los menús.

"**¿Qué piensas de Ponyville, Fancy Pants?**" Rarity preguntó a su compañero con un ligero nerviosismo.

El semental miró a su alrededor. "**Me parece encantadora mente rústico.**"

La yegua dio un suspiro de alivio. "**Estoy tan contenta de que pienses así.**"

El camarero se acercó a la mesa. "**¿Han hecho su selección?**"

"**¿Qué me recomendarías, querida?**" Fancy Pants preguntó a Rarity.

"**Oh, la ensalada de girasol es simplemente divina!**"

"**En ese caso, dos órdenes!**" Fluttershy no podía decir si estaban cortejeando, pero ambos parecían estar gozandolo. Entonces Fancy Pants hizo una pregunta que le hizo un agujero en la alegría.

"**Ahora, ¿qué es eso de que tu amiga está comprometida con el Señor del Caos?**" Las caras de Rarity y Fluttershy tenían la misma expresión al mismo tiempo.

"**Sí, bueno ...**" La unicornio tartamudeó. "**Ya ves ... Discord quería una novia y Fluttershy tomó la oferta**."

"**Muy valiente de su parte.**"

"**Oh, pero ha sido simplemente terrible sin ella! Se llevaba a menudo a Opalescence para peinarla, El gato ha estado un poco exigente últimamente. Me habría ido en lugar de ella, pero Sweetie Belle ... yo no podía dejarla ...** " Fluttershy no podía escuchar mas y decidió ver a Rainbow Dash. Su vieja amiga estaba volando con un pegaso que ella no pudo reconocer. Tenía un abrigo de color azul claro, ojos verdes y una melena oscura. Su cutiemark era un rayo con alas.

"**Entonces Soarin**", dijo Rainbow, "**A dónde vamos, exactamente?**" Ahora lo recordaba. Él estaba en el equipo Wonderbolt. Se veía diferente sin su uniforme.

"**En un lugar que creo que te puede gustar...**" Respondió Soarin alegremente. Las nubes se abrieron para revelar un campo de hockey flotante, con dos arcos flotando frente a la otra y un disco volador entre los dos pegaso jugando con palos en sus bocas. Varios otros pegasos observaban desde el costado del campo, mientras que uno de ellos operaba un marcador

"**Hockey?**" Rainbow cuestionó. "**Esta es tu idea de una primera cita?**"

"**Pensaba en llevarte a un picnic romántico en el cielo**," Soarin explicó.

"**Pero no pareces el tipo de persona romántica**"

"**Tienes razón**", ella se rió. "**No lo soy... Espera, ¿Que tipo de persona ves en mi?**"

"**Pareces alguien del tipo aventurero, algo así como Daring Do**" jadeó Rainbow.

"**Lees Daring Do ?!**"

"**He leído toda la serie!**"

Parecía que no le creía. "**¿Cuál es tu favorito?**"

"**La primera de ellas: Daring Do y la búsqueda de la piedra de zafiro**".

"**¿Quién fue el villano?**"

"**Ahuizotl.**"

"**Huh.**"

"**Qué?**"

"**No es nada. Vamos a jugar al hockey.**" Fluttershy observó cómo los dos se fueron cabeza a cabeza. Ella arraigada por Rainbow Dash, a pesar de que ella no podía oírla. Sus aplausos se convirtieron ruidosos y locos cuando Rainbow anotó el gol de la victoria. Soarin estaba muy impresionado. Después de un buen juego, la pareja vio como los dos jugaban mas

"**Gracias por traerme aquí**", dijo Rainbow. "**Esto es impresionante!**"

"**lo diré!**" Soarin exclamó. "**Tienes un juego impresionante! Ni siquiera estoy avergonzado por el hecho de que me haya vencido una chica!**" Ella se rió y luego suspiró con tristeza. "**¿Qué pasa?**"

"**Nada. Es solo que ... Ojalá Fluttershy estuviera aquí para animarme.**" Fluttershy estaba a punto de romper en llanto otra vez y pidió ver a Pinkie Pie. Ella estaba en Sugar Cube Corner, en una fiesta. Al parecer, era el cumpleaños de Derpy. Fluttershy sonrió al saber que Pinkie estaba en el ánimo de siempre. Pero como la energética pony sirvió el pastel, las lágrimas de repente llenaron sus ojos.

"**Qué pasa?**" Preguntó Derpy. Pinkie se quedó mirando el glaseado de crema de mantequilla. Le tomo un segundo a Fluttershy para darse cuenta que tenia el mismo color que su pelaje.

"**Yo ... Echo de menos a Fluttershy!**" se lamentó antes de la caída de agua entró en erupción. Fluttershy de forma rápida pregunto por Twilight. La alicornio estaba en la biblioteca de Ponyville. Fluttershy se preguntó por qué estaba allí y no en Canterlot.

Ella tenía un libro abierto delante de ella, pero ella apenas estaba mirando.

"**Oh, Fluttershy,**" dijo ella, suspirando pesadamente "**Las cosas no han sido lo mismo sin ti. No puedo dejar de culparme a mí misma. Espero ... Espero que ... sea lo que este pasando ... que estés bien. Te echo de menos.**"

La pegaso olfateó. "**Yo también te echo de menos, Twlight. Echo de menos, a todos ustedes.**" A continuación, puso la cara del espejo boca abajo y hundió la cara en la almohada.

Mientras tanto, Discord estaba tendido sobre su cama, ya que colgaba del techo. Con su propio espejo, había estado observando a Fluttershy ver a sus amigos, pero silenciosamente, así que no invada su intimidad demasiado. Cuando ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo, él dio un puñetazo en la cama.

"**Oh Vamos!**" exclamó. Se había esforzado tanto para hacerla feliz, que solo consiguió ponerla triste de nuevo. Él no lo entendía. Él había seguido el consejo de la cebra, que se había tragado su orgullo para complacerla, y aún así, ella era infeliz! Su reflejo entonces apareció en el espejo, riéndose de la imagen de Fluttershy.

"**¡Qué maravilla!**" que intervino. "**Y yo que pensaba que te habías vuelto suave, pero aún te las arreglas para traer miseria a los ponis!**"

"**Cállate!**" Discord gritó, lanzando una almohada en el espejo. El reflejo lo esquivo y la imagen de Fluttershy ondulaba como la almohada hizo contacto.

"**No me digas que te estas simpatizando de esta pony! ¿No ves que ella no es nada más que una llorona?**" El espejismo se agachó cuando otra almohada fue arrojada.

"**¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a la yegua que pretendo hacer mi reina ?!**" Discord gritó.

Su reflexión se rió. "**Esa pegaso cobarde, tu reina ?!**"

El draconequus sobrevoló y miró a su imagen en el espejo directamente a los ojos. "**la vuelves a llamar así una vez más y te iras al deposito de chatarra. ¿Entiendes?**"

"**¡Ja! ¿Crees que desasiendote de este espejo hará que me vaya? Que no lo ves, Viejo amigo? Nunca desapareceré! Sin importar que trates de hacer. No importa cuántos 'amigos' tengas, siempre seras el señor del caos**." Discord golpeó su pata en el espejo, dejando escapar un grito furioso. Entonces vio su reflejo distorsionado desde el cristal agrietado. Era cierto. Él era el Señor del Caos. ¿Cómo iba a pensar que podía hacer feliz a algún pony, cuando estaba en su naturaleza causar sufrimiento? Se protegió los ojos de la imagen horrorosa y cayó al suelo. No oyó la puerta abierta, o la aproximación delicada de los cascos.

Fue el ligero toque en la cabeza que lo sacó de su trance. "**Discord?**" Miró hacia arriba y vio de repente la preciosa pegaso de pie ante él. Rápidamente fingió una sonrisa.

"**Oh, hola, Fluttershy! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, querida?**"

Ella levantó una ceja. "**Creo que la pregunta es ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?**"

Se dio la vuelta. "**No seas tonta, querida. Tu felicidad es mucho más importante que la mía.**" Se acercó a él y le puso un casco de su pata. Él bajó la mirada hacia ella, como un nudo se formó en su estómago. Ella sabía que algo estaba mal, pero no lo cuestionó, pues ella ya había adivinado.

"**Yo sé por qué querías una novia**", afirmó.

Se mordió el labio. "**Um ... Porque estaba... Aburrido?**"

"**Tú estás solo.**"

Discord se burló. "**¡¿Qué ?! No seas ridícula! Yo soy el Maestro del Caos!**" Él la miró con nerviosismo. "**¿Por qué iba yo a estar solo?**"

"**Mil años, y nunca has tenido un amigo. Cualquier pony estaría solo en esas circunstancias.**"

Desvió la mirada con tristeza. "**Yo no soy un pony.**"

"**Eso no debería importar. Todas las criaturas tienen sentimientos.**"

"**No malgastes tu piedad ante mí. Yo no soy una de tus criaturas difusas.**" Él la miró a los ojos, y su corazón se cayó dentro de su pecho. Se preguntó si era esa mirada la de ella, pero no, se trataba de algo más poderoso y probablemente no intencional. Era una mirada que nadie le había dado antes: una mirada de simpatía. Suspiró. No podía mentir más.

"**Tengo que admitir que es bueno algún pony con quien hablar. Y ...**" Él tomó su rostro en su garra. "**Me alegro de que fuiste tú quien vino**".

Ella le dio una cálida sonrisa. "**Estoy un poco contento también.**"

"**Aunque**", se dio la vuelta, acariciándose la barba, "**Creo que yo habría preferido Pinkie Pie**".

Fluttershy se sorprendió. "**Q-qué?**"

"**Bueno, ella le gusta mi lluvia de chocolate. O tal vez Celestia, ¿sabes? Ella está más cerca de mi tamaño. Tal vez incluso Twlight …**"

"**P-p-pero …**"

"**Te atrape!**" él se rió, agitando su cabello. "**Estoy bromeando! Deberías haber visto tu cara! Estabas tan celosa!**"

"**Yo ... yo no estaba celosa**," tartamudeó.

"**¿En serio? ¿Y si te dijera que te cambiare por otra yegua?**"

"**Bueno, Tu ... Quiero decir, yo …**"

"**¿Ves? celosa!**" Él la cogió en brazos. "**No te preocupes, querida. Eres la única pony para mí.**" Fluttershy se quedó muda cuando de repente le dio un abrazo. No le importaba el gesto, a pesar de que la sorprendió. Fue la última frase que había causado su estupefacción. Lo había dicho con tanta alegría, pero no en forma de broma. Y la forma en que la sostenía ahora, tan fuerte y tan suave, como si él no quería aplastarla a ella ni a dejarla ir, como si fuera algo precioso. Mientras lo hacía, no podía evitar sentirse ... segura , como si él no permitiría que nada malo le pase.

Discord pensaba que su acción no tenia nada de inusual, a pesar de sentir que tenia que alejarse. Fluttershy podría haber jurado que él tenía una mirada soñadora en sus ojos cuando la miraba. "**Bueno, tengo hambre!**" dijo de pronto. "**¿Por qué no comemos el almuerzo afuera?**"

"**S-seguro**", tartamudeó. "**Sólo ... dame un momento para estar lista.**"

Sus ojos brillaban de emoción cuando él la dejó. "**Maravilloso! Voy a estar esperando fuera! No te tardes demaciado, querida!**"

Cuando se teletransportó fuera de la habitación, Fluttershy se quedó allí, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de suceder. El corazón le latía a una velocidad que desafiaría Rainbow Dash, algo que ella no creía posible. Su rostro estaba tan caliente, que estaba segura que se había vuelto roja.

Y todo era debido a cómo la había abrazado Discord.

"**Dios mio.**"

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, por favor no te olvides de comentar :D<strong>


	12. 11 El Consejo

**Hola a todos, Perdon la tardanza... es que tenia cosas que planificar... pero les prometo que tendre todos los capitulos traducidos y planificados para postear a lo sumo hasta final de mes... ya que para ese momento, me voy de vacaciones por 6-7 dias :S (Mas o menos el 30 de Enero ya empiezo)**

***Este fic no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a DisneyFanatic2364***

**PD: Resulta que RikiMLP me iba a ayudar con algunas rimas para Zecora, pero bueno, el también tiene cosas que hacer -.- Lamento las molestias**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Discord sintió una perturbación en el campo de fuerza y se teletransportó al frente para ver que pasaba. Era Zecora, llamando con furia desde fuera de la cúpula invisible.<p>

"**Oh, es cierto!**" exclamó. "**Yo te di un pase de acceso**". Zecora gritó algo. Discord con su mano ahuecó su oído.

"**Que?**" Golpeó con furia en la pared. El draconequus rió. "**Oh, Cierto.**" Chasqueó los dedos y un agujero apareció en la pared, lo que permite a Zecora deslizarse por el.

"**Gracias**", murmuró.

"**Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí, vecina?**" Discord preguntó alegremente. "**Va a pedir prestada una taza de azúcar?**" Una taza de azúcar se materializó en su pata.

"**Gracias, pero la razón por la que vine no era por azúcar, era por Fluttershy.**"

Él hizo girar sus dedos. "**Oh, um …**"

"**Yo simplemente quiero hablar, o hasta quizás pasear**"

"**¿Tienes que hablar en rimas todo el tiempo? Oh, bien! Ahora lo estas haciendo! Aunque en serio, ¿Como haces eso? ¿Te gusta ensayar en la mañana? No hay manera de que podrías estar improvisando todo esto. Es impresionante, pero ...** "

Zecora se aclaró la garganta. "**Fluttershy?**"

"**Oh, sí! Ella está en el jardín. He estado siguiendo tu consejo, ¿ves? Le hice un jardin, con todos sus amigos animales, y ella me abrazó después.!**"Él suspiró."**No vas a creer lo bien que a ido las cosas! Incluso somos amigos! Ella misma lo dijo! No es exactamente lo que yo esperaba, pero eso significa que estoy un paso más cerca de casarme con aquella maravillosa, hermosa ...**" Una risa de la cebra le recordaba a su presencia. Se sonrojó mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de su cuello. "**Um, quiero decir …**" Pensando rápidamente, chasqueó los dedos y los teletransportó al jardín. La pegaso estaba alimentando a los patos. "**Fluttershy!**" Llamo Discord, Ella giró la cabeza. "**Tiene una visita.**"

Ella parpadeó confundida. "**¿Eh?**"

Discord hizo a un lado para revelar la cebra. A pesar de que ella y Zecora no eran amigas, Fluttershy estaba encantada de ver una cara familiar y corrió a abrazarla.

"**Pero no entiendo**", dijo mientras se alejaba. "**Pensé que no estaba permitido ninguna visita.**"

"**Bueno**", dijo Discord lentamente mientras trataba de llegar a una excusa. "**Zecora es ... una excepción. Después de todo, no hay nada malo en ser vecinos. Los dejo solas a continuación**."

Después de que él se había desvanecido, Zecora sonrió a Fluttershy.

"**Me alegra ver que estés bien, querida, pero me temo que es la preocupación de tus amigos la que me han traído aquí**."

La pegaso se quedó sin aliento. "**¿Están bien?**"

"**Se preocupan por ti, y tengo que admitir que yo también. pero tengo que decirte ¿Como es que te trata Discord?**"

"**Usted se sorprendería de lo amable que ha sido!**" Ella hizo un gesto a su entorno. "**Mira lo que ha hecho!**"

"**Hmm**," Zecora reflexionó. "**Te dije que no era tan malo, pero me dime. ¿Te hace feliz?**"

"**Oh, sí! Tenías razón. Hasta ahora he sido feliz, excepto …**"

Miró hacia abajo, con el pelo cayendo sobre su ojo. Zecora levantó la barbilla para arriba.

"**Que resulta preocupante, querida? ¿Qué te hace infeliz aquí?**"

"**Bueno**", balbuceó. "**Echo de menos a mis amigas. Él no me deja visitarlas.**" Ella suspiró. "**Aprecio todo lo que ha hecho para hacerme sentir cómoda, pero …**" Levantó la vista hacia el cielo. "**A veces me siento como si estuviera siendo su prisionera. También está el hecho de que él ...**"

Se interrumpió. Zecora levantó una ceja.

"**Qué?**"

Fluttershy la miró. "**No se lo dirás cualquier pony?**"

"**Mis labios están cerrados. Su secreto no será revelado**."

Ella respiraba. "**Yo ... yo creo que él está enamorado de mí.**"

Esperó la reacción de Zecora, pero ella no parecía ni sorprendida. Esto la confundía, pero Fluttershy tenia que sacar todo lo que tenia guardando y esperaba que Discord no escuchara nada.

"**Todas las noches, me pregunta si yo lo amo.**"

"**Enserio?**"

Ella vaciló. "**Yo siempre digo que no. Hicimos un trato. No me casaré con él hasta que yo diga que sí. Yo pensé que era sólo un juego al principio, pero ... él ha sido tan amable, y cada vez que digo que no, parece herirlo. Y ... la forma en que me toca ... no me molesta, pero ... es que ... yo ...** "

A medida que fue bajando la voz, Zecora sonrió. "**Es como que yo había dicho. Un anhelo de amor es la que ha llevado a Discord a tomar una novia. Pero el trata de ocultarlo todavia."**

Ella tragó saliva. "**Yo ... supongo que podría amarlo, si el no fuera así de... posesivo conmigo.**" Miró a la cebra en desesperación. "**Entiendes?, mis amigos no pueden saber sobre esto! Tienen suficientes quebraderos de cabeza! Sólo diles que estoy bien y que yo no estoy casada todavía**."

"**Eso voy a hacer, ellos no se preocuparan por ti. Pero ahora debo irme, ya que hay un pony con una tos terrible**."

"**¡Dios mio. Bueno, no me gustaría ser un estorbo para tus clientes. Sólo deseo …**"

"**Tener mas compañía? Entiendo. Aunque vivas cómodamente, y Discord hace que sea así, espero que puedas ver a tus amigos.**" Ella no dijo nada durante un tiempo, Zecora hizo una señal para salir y casi se cayó del borde del jardín. Discord entonces apareció a su lado con una sonrisa incómoda.

"**Vaya**", dijo. "**Se me olvidó decirte sobre eso.**" Chasqueó los dedos y los teletransportó al suelo. Se arrodilló y le susurró. "**¿Dijo algo sobre mí?**"

Ella sonrió. "**Yo no estoy en libertad de decir nada contigo. Ahora tengo que seguir mi camino.**"

"**¡Vamos! ¿No puedes decirme al menos si le gusto? Al menos. ¿crees que lo hace?**"

Ella suspiró. . "**Estas cosas toman tiempo, querido draconequus El consejo que te doy es esto: el amor es una cosa espléndida a sentir, y sólo el tiempo dirá si está destinado a ti. Si realmente amas algo, déjalo libre.** "

A medida que la cebra caminaba por el bosque, Discord tiró de su melena. "**Ugh! Más adivinanzas!**"

Ahora sabían que sentían las ponis cuando las metió en el laberinto. Discord observaba desde su escondite habitual en el árbol como Fluttershy continuó de alimentar a los animales. A pesar de que podría terminar el trabajo con un chasquido de los dedos, simplemente disfrutaba viendo a su magnifico animal en el trabajo

Ella estaba tratando de convencer a Ángel que comer una zanahoria. "**Vamos, Ángel,**" rogó suavemente. "**Sólo un pequeño bocado**" El conejo sacudió la cabeza con violencia. "**¿Qué tal un mordisco pequeñito?**" Sacudió la cabeza otra vez y pateó la zanahoria lejos. Fluttershy fulminó con la mirada y luego abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, dándole esa mirada intimidante. Ángel fue intimidado por ella y se tragó su zanahoria entera.

"**Increíble**," Discord murmuró. Pensar que una pony sin la magia a su disposición podía poseer tal poder, especialmente uno tan aparentemente inocente! Mientras que la mayoría de las criaturas fueron asustadas por su "Mirada", esto lo atrajo. Esta pequeña calidad caótica de ella le fascinó, al igual que todo lo demás a su alrededor. Estaba tan cerca de ganar su reina. Sólo tenía que intensificar su juego. "**Vamos, ¿qué puedo hacer por ella? Flores? Chocolates?**"

"**¿Qué tal si dejas de espiarme?**" Discord chilló de sorpresa, haciéndole caer del árbol. Miró hacia arriba para ver a fluttershy.

"**¿Exactamente cuánta privacidad estoy obteniendo realmente?**"

El draconequus rió nerviosamente. "**Bueno, eh …**"

"**¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer en tu tiempo libre?**"

"**Um ... no? Bueno, yo prefiero a pasar mi tiempo contigo …**"

"**¿Entonces por qué no lo dijiste?**"

"**Yo ... te veo ... um ...**" Él gimió. "**No tengo nada**." Esperó regaños o lloriqueos, o incluso La Mirada, pero ella se rió en su lugar. Él la miró con confusión. "**No estás enojada por invadir tu privacidad?**"

"**Enojada?**" dijo ella. "**Discord, esta no es la primera vez que te he atrapado. Es un poco desconcertante, pero no estoy enojada. Ademas, Ahora que estas aquí, puedes ayudarme a alimentar a los animales.**"

"**No hay problema!**" Se puso de pie y preparó sus dedos, pero Fluttershy voló hacia arriba y presionó sus pezuñas contra su pata, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"**Quiero que darles de comer de tu pata.**"

Él parpadeó. "**¿Quieres decir ... que camine a ellos... esperando que no huyan para aceptar la comida que yo les de?**" Él levantó las manos. "**Sin ánimo de ofender, mi querida, pero no cuentes conmigo!**"

"**Por lo menos no vas a intentarlo?**"

"**No sé si lo has notado, pero yo no soy "uno con la naturaleza" como tu. Esas cosas huirán ante la vista de mí. Son lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacerlo.**"

Él la miró mientras colocaba algunas bellotas en su pata. "**Bueno, creo que es hora de que cambiemos eso, ¿no?**" Ella señaló hacia un grupo de ardillas. Discord se la quedó mirando, y luego a las bellotas, y luego a las ardillas, y luego a ella de nuevo. Hizo un gesto hacia los animales de nuevo, con severidad entrecerrando los ojos.

Suspiró. "**Oh, está bien!**" Las cosas que hago por esta pony! Suspirando de nuevo, avanzó hacia las ardillas. "**Está bien., Ustedes pequeños bribones! Hora de comer!**" Las criaturas chillaban mientras se arrodillaban para ellos y corrieron hasta un agujero en un árbol. Discord miró a Fluttershy.

"**¿Qué te dije?**" Ella se rió mientras se deslizaba a su lado. "**Tienes que ser más suave.**" Ella tomó algunas de las bellotas de su pata. "**Aquí, mírame**." Tú sabes que lo haré, pensó mientras flotaba en el árbol.

"**Shhh**", susurró. "**Está bien.**" Ante el sonido de su voz, las ardillas asomaron la cabeza fuera. "**No hay nada que temer. Discord no va a hacerte daño**." A continuación, coloco las bellotas abajo en la base del árbol y dio un paso atrás. En pocos segundos, las ardillas bajaron y pusieron las bellotas en sus bocas. Algunas ardillas más pequeñas entonces aparecieron y trataron de conseguir bellotas por si mismos, pero no pudieron llegar a tiempo. Fluttershy luego asintió a Discord e hizo un gesto para que se arrodillara. Él negó con la cabeza. Ella entrecerró los ojos y señaló su pezuña imperativamente a las ardillas. Negó con la cabeza de nuevo con insistencia. Fluttershy apretó los dientes y sacó la pezuña en la parte posterior de los hombros. instándole a arrodillarse. Él negó con la cabeza una vez más, esta vez con violencia. Fluttershy no podía controlar su Mirada furiosamente utilizado en él. Él simplemente sonrió y saludó con la mano fuera. Luego se apartó de él y lo olió. Esto llamó la atención de Discord. Él miró por encima de su cara y vio lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

"**Oh, por favor no...**", murmuró. Ella entonces se enfrentó a él, disparando esos grandes, vidriosos ojos verdes azules en él. A diferencia de su Mirada, este aspecto le afectó enormemente. Él gruñó y se arrodilló para las ardillas, haciendo a Fluttershy sonreír. Las ardillas se tensaron ante la vista de él, pero no huyeron inmediatamente. Él sacó la pata, mostrándoles las bellotas en el interior. Miraron las golosinas y luego a él. Discord rodo los ojos. "**No están envenenados, si eso es lo que estás pensando!**" Fluttershy puso su pezuña en su pata y empujó suavemente hacia abajo, lo que indica que él tenia que poner las bellotas en el suelo. Él lo hizo y las ardillas las tomaron y huyeron.

"**Listo,**" Discord declaró sin rodeos. "**Ya les di de comer. ¿Me puedo ir ahora?**"

"**Oh no, no, señor,**" Fluttershy insistió. "**Hay un montón más animales que necesitan alimentación.**"

Pisoteó su pata de cabra. "**Oh, vamos! ¿No puedo chasquear los dedos? Te hará el trabajo más fácil!**"

"**¡No! Nada de magia! Tienes que aprender a ser amable con los animales!**"

"**Yo soy el Señor del Caos! Yo no tengo que ser amable con nadie!**"

"**Por favor, Discord?**"

"**¿Porque habría de hacerlo... ?**" Su voz se apagó mientras tiernamente tomó su pata y lo miró con esos ojos suplicantes. "**Por mi?**"

Oh, esos ojos ... Él gruñó. "**¡Uf! ¡Muy bien! Pero me debes una por esto!**" Ella sonrió y le dio un puñado de alpiste y señaló hacia una bandada de pájaros picoteando en el suelo. Discord tragó saliva e hizo su intento. Volaron más lejos con cada paso que daba hacia ellos. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando Fluttershy voló hacia él y tomó una pequeña cantidad de la semilla de su pata y lo puso en el suelo delante de el. Un pájaro picoteaba la semilla con curiosidad y luego voló a las manos de Discord para obtener el resto. El draconequus abrió los ojos y miró a la pegaso.

"**¿Ves?**" ella dijo. "**Todo lo que tienes que hacer es demostrarles que pueden confiar en ti**."

Miró hacia abajo a medida que más aves saltaron en sus manos. "**Bueno, no deberían hacerlo. Yo podría aplastarlos con un aplauso de mis manos, ¿sabes?**"

"**Pero no harías eso.**"

"**¿Y por qué no?**"

"**Porque si lo haces, nunca voy a hablar contigo de nuevo.**"

Esto le hizo gritar. "**Qué ?!**" Su arrebato asustó a los pájaros fuera de él y dejó caer lo que quedaba de la alpiste.

"**Ahora ven aquí Pegaso! No puedes ser el jefe de Discord! Yo hago las reglas aqui! ¿Estás tratando de engañarme?!**" Hizo una pausa cuando una de las aves regresaron y aterrizó en la cabeza.

"**Bájate de mí!**" gritó, espantandola lejos. Fluttershy se rió, lo que hizo que Discord ablande un poco. Luego reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de suceder y comenzó a reírse de sí mismo.

"**Seguro fui el ridículo, ¿no?**"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "**No, fue lindo**."

Él la miró parpadeando. "**Lindo?**"

"**Acaso eso te ofende?**"

"**¡No! Es sólo que ...**" Él miró hacia abajo a sus pies. "**Ningún pony me había llamado lindo antes...**"

Él nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero aun así le gusta su amabilidad.

Entonces ella lo obligó a alimentar al resto de los animales, Discord estaba empezando a cuestionar su orgullo. Allí estaba él, ofreciendo comida a las criaturas mullidas todo para complacer a una mísera pony? ¿Realmente había pasado de ser el Señor del Caos a una presa fácil y cursi? Estos pensamientos en la cabeza y las criaturas mullidas pateando a él le daban ganas de explotar. Pero con cada mirada de la dulce pegaso, lo calmaba siempre. Cuando terminaron, Fluttershy le dio a Discord un abrazo, que empató literalmente su estómago en nudos. Tuvo que romper sutilmente sus plumas de la cola para desatarse de ellos.

"**Gracias, Discord**", dijo. "**Fuiste una gran ayuda**." Ella comenzó a alejarse, pero él la envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de ella y la mantuvo un tiempo más. Fluttershy parpadeó hacia él. "**Um … Puedes dejarme ir Discord ... Discord?**"

"**Hmm? Oh, claro!**" A regañadientes la soltó. "**Pero primero, mi querida, usted tiene que pagar**."

Ella inclinó la cabeza. "**Pagarte?**" Se cruzó de brazos.

"**Me obligaste a alimentar a esas criaturas, ahora tienes que hacer algo por mí!**"

Ella lo miró y se encogió de hombros. "**Supongo que es justo. ¿Qué quieres que haga?**"

Discord pensó por un momento y luego sonrió con aire de triunfo en ella. "**¿te encantaría cantar para mi?**"

Fluttershy se puso rígida, sus alas se quedaron entumecieron hasta que ella cayó al suelo. "**C-cantar?!**"

Él se enroscó a su alrededor. "**Simplemente me encanta el sonido de tu voz!**"

"**Ah, pero ... no puedo cantar …**"

"**No seas ridícula!**" Se pasó la uña debajo de la barbilla. "**Fuiste magnífica en la gala!**"

"**Pero ... no mientras estás viendo …** "

"**Vamos, querida. Solo soy yo.**" Él inclinó la cabeza hacia élla. "**Sólo por esta vez. Nunca voy a obligarte de nuevo.**"

Ella apartó la mirada, su cabello cayendo sobre su ojo. "**Yo ... yo no estoy preparada …**"

"**No hables**", dijo, poniendo un dedo a los labios. "**Canta**"

"**Pero, ¿qué canción debería yo ...?**"

"**Canta!**"

"**Realmente no lo sé …**"

"**Me debes una!**" Fluttershy tragó saliva mientras se inclinaba hacia el. "**No hay necesidad de que estes nerviosa, Fluttershy. No me voy a reír de ti.**"

Ella respiró hondo y comenzó a cantar:

"**Hush now, quiet now**

**It's time to lay your sleepy head**

**Hush now, quiet now**

**It's time to go to bed…**"

Discord la interrumpió. "**No cantes una canción de cuna, que me da sueño.**"

"**Lo siento, pero no estoy seguro de lo que …**"

"**Canta la canción que cantaste en la gala. Esa fue bastante buena.**" Tragando saliva, una vez más, cantó de nuevo. Ella se sobresaltó cuando coros llegaron de la nada. Se dio la vuelta para ver los pájaros cantando. Ella se confundió mas cuando la música empezó a tocar. Miró a Discord, que le dio un guiño. Cuando ella siguió cantando, Fluttershy se confio mas. Discord observaba con asombro, con las orejas paradas en esa voz melodiosa de ella.

No podía entender por qué un sonido como ese, era tan atractivo para él. De hecho, no podía entender por qué todo acerca de esta pony le seduce. Ante él estaba lo que él piensa que es la encarnación de la perfección, por no hablar de uno de los Elementos de la Armonía. Aparte de la mirada, que no tenía nada que ver con el caos.

Tal vez es por eso que la encontró tan interesante, porque había características caóticas a la espera de ser descubiertos. Eso y el hecho de que ella no era nada como él en carácter.

Durante el instrumental, Discord hizo una jugada audaz y tocó a Fluttershy en el hombro. Extendió su garra. Después de mirarlo fijamente a él por un tiempo, poco a poco la tomo. Él levantó su pata sobre su cabeza y la hizo girar. A continuación, a ella la llevo a bailar a Fluttershy, como en la vez que lo había hecho en el Gran Gala del Galope.

Ese baile había sido contundente, y mientras éste se movía a un ritmo similar, era más suave. Se sentía como si estuvieran bailando en el aire, que en realidad era cierto, ya que se cernían sobre el suelo. Cuando los pájaros cantaban en el puente, Discord la hizo girar más rápido y Fluttershy estaba tan mareada que a pesar de que no había nada con que tropezar, tropezó. Discord la atrapó en una caída, al igual que los pájaros habían cantado: "Can any pony find me…?" Luego todo quedó en silencio. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el, y distraídamente terminó la línea: "Some pony to…looooove."

La música comenzó de nuevo y los pájaros continuaron: "Find me…some pony…toooo love!" Los dos fueron encerrados en la mirada del uno al otro durante mucho tiempo, hasta que Discord lentamente la llevó hasta al nivel de sus ojos. Movía suavemente su melena para atrás, para que pudiera obtener una mejor visión de su rostro. Antes de que ninguno de ellos lo supiera, la distancia entre ellos estaba disminuyendo mientras se acercaban mas a él y cerró sus ojos.

Sus labios estaban a sólo unos centímetros cuando Fluttershy al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella empujó suavemente su rostro y se rió torpemente.

"**Uh …**" Discord abrió los ojos y soltó una risa igualmente avergonzado.

"**Bueno, eh …**" Fluttershy se quitó las manos de su cuerpo y las extendió delante de ella. "**Con eso basto?**"

"**¿Eh? Ah, sí! Eso fue ...**" Él la miró a los ojos de nuevo. "**Encantador**" Se miraron el uno al otro con torpeza por un tiempo, hasta que Fluttershy miró hacia abajo y se frotó el brazo.

"**Yo ... um ... tengo que ir al baño!**" Discord la vio volar y suspiró con tristeza. Esa noche, él no se molestó en hacer la pregunta.

* * *

><p><strong>No se olviden de comentar que les pareció :D <strong>


	13. 12 La Historia

***Este fic no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a DisneyFanatic2364***

* * *

><p>"<strong>Discord, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?<strong>" El draconequus acababa de terminar mostrando a Fluttershy sus trucos de esquí acuático y se fue a secarse

"**Cualquier cosa, querida**", dijo sobre su hombro.

Ella miró la manta que estaba sentado. "**Bueno ... He estado aquí durante tres semanas y …**"

Hizo su toalla desaparecer, transportandolo a su lado. "**¿Sí?**"

"**Bueno ... hay algo que ha estado en mi mente y …**"

Él se acercó más a ella. "**Vamos?**"

"**Yo ... yo sólo quiero saber …**" Un rayo de esperanza apareció en el rostro de Discord. Estaba ella finalmente va a decirlo? Pero ella dijo que era una pregunta. Aun asi, que podria ser?

Ella lo miró. "**¿De dónde vienes?**"

Su expresión se cayó. "**Oh ... ya veo. Bueno, mi querida, cuando un draconequus masculino y una draconequus hembra caen en el amor …**"

"**Eso no es lo que quise decir.**"

Suspiró. "**Lo sé. Te advierto sin embargo. No es un cuento alegre**."

Fluttershy yacía en su vientre. "**Estoy escuchando**".

Discord sonrió y respiró. "**No siempre fui el único de mi especie. Tuve una madre y un padre como toda criatura había. Había una tierra llena de draconequus, pero había muy pocos de nosotros incluso entonces. Yo sólo tenía unos pocos años cuando ocurrió ...** "

"**Que pasó?**"

Hizo una pausa. "**Es todo un borrón. Todo lo que recuerdo es un montón de nieve y hielo. Debe haber sido el clima anormal si ni siquiera el draconequus podía controlarlo. En algún momento me separé de mis padres y me desperté una mañana para encontrarme a mí mismo en una cueva. Sobreviví en chocolate con leche y algodón de azúcar. Nuestra magia comienza a una edad temprana, ya ves. Después de un tiempo, la tormenta terminó y yo empecé por mi cuenta** ". Hizo otra pausa antes de continuar.

"**Te voy a ahorrar los detalles. Digamos que no pasó mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de que yo era diferente de la mayoría de las criaturas. He buscado por todas partes otro draconequus pero no encontré ninguno. Cuando me di cuenta de que yo era el único que queda, Traté de encajar con los otros animales, pero ellos se asustaban de mí o me encontraban ridículo.**

**Luego me enteré de Equestria y de los ponis, y ... bueno, digamos que no ven con buenos ojos a mi apariencia tampoco. Finalmente me di por vencido tratando de encajar y me centré en mi magia, haciendo mi casa en una cueva en las montañas.**"

"**¿Fue esa cueva que me quitaste?**" Fluttershy intervino.

"**Sí, de hecho. Sabias que Celestia ha pasado por allí varias veces para ver si yo estaba escondido allí? Me hice invisible cuando ella llegaba.**"

"**¿Cómo sabía que estabas ahí?**"

"**Porque ella me hallo allí. Ya sabes, antes de teñirse. Ella me vio practicando mi magia y puede que , estaba muy impresionado con él. Ella me dijo que debía usar mis talentos para el bien. Bueno …**" Él hizo girar sus dedos,"** ella no fue muy específica en su definición de 'bueno'.** " Le dio una risita. "**Supongo que pude haber arruinado un par de banquetes y hacer llover en un par de desfiles … ademas de convertir accidentalmente las carreteras en jabón. Varios ponis me llamaron un monstruo por las cosas que salieron de control. Ya sabes, no me gusta ser llamado un 'monstruo'. Incluso Celestia estaba enojado conmigo. Luego me enfurecí. Así que me hice cargo de Equestria y ... bueno, ya sabes el resto** ".

Fluttershy se quedó en silencio por un tiempo. "**¿Qué se siente estar en piedra?**"

El Vacilo. "**Frío, oscuro, pero sigues siendo consciente de sus alrededores. He oído esos comentarios de los turistas! Mi cabeza no es como un burro!**"

"**¿Te dolió? La piedra, quiero decir.**"

"**Um ... no físicamente, aunque he tenido mi parte de grafiteros y palomas. Al menos Celestia a tenido la decencia de lavarme una vez a la semana! Si yo tuviera a alguien para rascarme la nariz …**" Se calló y miró fijamente al espacio.

"**Realmente no estás solo, ¿verdad?**"

Discord la miró. "**Sí. Sí, lo era. Ya no es así, ahora que estás aquí**". Él utilizó su cola para acercarla, haciendo sonrojar Fluttershy. "**Sabes que, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo eran?**" dijo de pronto. "**Mis padres. Yo no recuerdo nada de ellos.**"

Fluttershy bajó la cabeza. "**Bueno ... yo tampoco tuve padres …**" Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. En todos sus años de espionaje, ¿cómo pudo haber pasado por alto ese detalle significativo?

"**Que pasó?**"

Su labio tembló. "**Yo nunca conocí a mi padre, y mi madre falleció hace unos años.**" Ella lo miró. "**Supongo que somos más parecidos de lo que pensábamos**".

Discord se quedó sin aliento. "**Somos?**"

"**Bueno, veras ...**" Ella miró hacia abajo a sus pezuñas. "**Yo era muy tímida cuando era una potra y apenas podía volar. Todos los demás ponis se reían de mí.**"

Se atragantó. "**Ellos se rieron de ti ?! Dime sus nombres! Los hare sufrir!**"

Ella se rió. "**No hagas eso. Fue hace mucho tiempo. De todos modos, yo sé lo que se siente al ser ... diferente. Y sé lo solitario que puede ser.**" Hizo una pausa. "**Además, yo casi fui convertida en piedra una vez por un basilisco.**"

"**Tu que!? ?! ¿Cómo escapaste?**"

"**Bueno ... mi mirada...**"

Él parpadeó. "**¿En serio? te quedaste mirando a un basilisco ?!**"

"**Um ... sí**."

Fluttershy chilló mientras el lanzaba sus brazos alrededor de ella. "**La belleza, la gracia, talento y una mirada que desafía las leyes de la naturaleza ?! Estás en un todo en uno, no es cierto?**"

Ella suavemente trató de alejarlo. "**Discord, por favor …**"

"**¿No me oyes, cariño? Estoy diciendo que eres perfecta!**"

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. "**Discord …**"

"**¿Hay algo en el oído?**" Sacó la garra en su oído. "**Vamos a ver …**"

"**Discord, ¿qué estás ...?**"

Ella jadeó cuando él sacó una rosa roja sin espinas.

"**Bueno, ¿Como llego eso ahí? No es de extrañar que no podías oír! Hmm, casi tan hermoso como la pony que lo tenia.**"

Fluttershy se quedó mirando la flor cuando él lo puso en sus cascos.

"**Es hermoso**", dijo ella, inhalando el olor.

"**No es nada en comparación contigo. Después de todo, que podría rivalizar con tu belleza?**" Ella se puso rígida cuando él puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y le susurró al oído. "**Nada, eso es**."

Ella se rió nerviosamente. "**Eso es muy halagador y todo, pero …**"

"**Vamos, querida. ¿Por qué crees que estoy tan concentrado en hacerte mía?**"

"**Pero yo ya acepté …**"

"**¿Sabes lo que quiero decir, que es por eso que voy a preguntar de nuevo. ¿Me amas, Fluttershy?**" Allí estaba. Debería haber sabido que iba a venir. Había sido más persistente últimamente. Ayer por la noche, él había preparado una cena con velas antes de preguntar. Ella se volvió hacia él y no estaba seguro de qué decir. Ella no sabía lo que estaba mal con ella. Por lo general, ella le diría que no de inmediato, pero se había vuelto cada vez más difícil para ella decirlo. La mirada de esperanza en su rostro lo hizo aún más difícil. Ella miró a la rosa. Había sido un gesto dulce, y el pobre había estado solo toda su vida. ¿Cómo podía rechazarlo después de escuchar todo eso? ¿Por eso le había dicho todo eso a ella? ¿Estaba tomando ventaja de su piedad? Acaso todo eso siquiera era cierto?

Él no le mentiría, ¿verdad? Cierto o no, Fluttershy sabía que estaba solo y que él parecía preocuparse por ella, pero no podía hacerlo. Bien podría estar diciendo '_sí, quiero_' en el altar. Ella no estaba preparada. Fluttershy cerró los ojos y se volvió. "**No, Discord.**" El draconequus se alejó de ella. Fluttershy vio el tic en el ojo.

"**¿Estás bien?**"

"**Oh, no te preocupes por mí! ¡Estoy bien!**" Apretó los dientes. "**Simplemente perfecto!**"

"**Estaba tan cerca!**" Discord gritó a su espejo. "**! Tan cerca trato de ser amable, le digo mis secretos, yo digo ella es la más hermosa criatura en el planeta varias veces y todavía me rechaza!**" Golpeó el cristal. "**¿Qué estoy haciendo mal ?!**" Miró a su reflexión, esperando que este volviera a hablar, pero solo vio que este copiaba sus movimiento. Dejó escapar un suspiro. "**Sé paciente, Discord. Has llegado al menos a alguna parte con esta pony. Ella finalmente dira que si. Sólo tienes que enfocarte.**"

Al día siguiente, cuando Fluttershy estaba dando de comer a las aves, alzó la vista hacia el cielo para ver escrito en ella:_ Me amas Fluttershy?_ Discord apareció dos segundos después con un ramo de tulipanes en su pata. Durante un tiempo, ella no hacía más que mirar entre él, los tulipanes y el mensaje. Entonces ella solemnemente negó con la cabeza. La noche siguiente, Discord colocó dos sillas en el balcón y creó un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Fluttershy se asombró hasta que la misma pregunta explotó en el cielo. En cuanto a su rostro expectante, estaba casi obligado a decir que sí, mientras que su conciencia dijo que no, pero no pudo encontrar el valor de decirlo tampoco. Cuando ella se alejó de él, Discord no necesitaba oír la respuesta y se hundió con tristeza en su silla. A la mañana siguiente se encontró con otro ramo de tulipanes y una caja en forma de corazón en frente de su puerta. En el ramo era una lectura de la nota: Sólo la más bella de las flores para la más bella de ponis. Se sentó en su cama y abrió la caja para revelar algunos chocolates y otra nota: ¿Me amas? Ella suspiró y se dejó la nota a caer al suelo. Discord se materializó a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y la cara llena de frustración.

"**¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar?**"

Ella lo miró asustada "**Discord …**"

"**Cuánto tiempo ?!**"

Fluttershy se ahogó con sus palabras. "**Yo ... yo …**"

"**¿Ha perdido todo el conocimiento de la palabra que ni siquiera puede decir un educado 'no'?!**"

"**Discord, lo siento, pero …**"

"**Lo siento, lo siento!**" dijo, imitando su voz. "**¿Cuántas veces vas a decir eso? Hasta mi segundo milenario cumpleaños ?!**"

Las lágrimas estaban desarrollando en sus ojos. "**Yo no ... yo solo …**"

"**¿No te gusta estar aquí?**"

"**No, yo …**"

"**¿Es el castillo? Acaso hay demaciado aire?**"

"**Uh …**"

"**¿Es mi aliento?**"

"**Dis …**"

"**Oh, lo entiendo! Es mi aspecto, ¿no ?! O tal vez es mi edad! Usted prefiere algún joven, guapo semental, ¿no ?! soy demasiado diferente para ti, ¿eh?**"

"**Discord!**" Fluttershy gritó. "**Tu aspecto no tiene nada que ver con esto!**"

"**Entonces, ¿por qué ?!**" -preguntó. "**Te he dado todo lo que deseas, tragandome mi orgullo por ti, y te dije cosas que no le he dicho a ninguna pony!**" Cogió el ramo. "**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todavía rechazas mis afectos ?!**"

"**Porque me tratas como a una prisionera!**" Su rostro cayó como ella le espetó. Fluttershy luego respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia la ventana. "**Entiendo que no quieres que me vaya y teniendo un acuerdo, pero ... si realmente eres mi amigo, no deberias mantenerme como a un pájaro enjaulado. Has hecho tanto para hacerme feliz, pero todavía me niegas lo único que quiero.** " Miró como algunos de sus pájaros trataron de volar en el bosque, pero fueron detenidos por el campo de fuerza. "**Ahora estoy tratando mis amigos de la misma manera.**" Ella bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Discord continuó manteniendo su ira.

"**Bueno, tú me has negado lo único que quiero, y lo que quiero es …**" Su frustración se desvaneció cuando vio las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Él cautelosamente se acercó a ella. "**Lo siento,**" dijo en voz baja. "**No era mi intención …**" Él tocó ligeramente su melena, sólo para que ella se apartara. "**Fluttershy …**"

Ella lo miró. "**Quiero que se vayan**".

Él parpadeó. "**Qué?**"

Fluttershy miró a los animales fuera. "**Sería egoísta de mi parte mantenerlos aquí. No estamos aquí porque me necesitan. Pensé que si, pero ... Sólo los queria aquí por mi.**"

Discord puso su garra en el hombro. "**Por eso los traje aquí. Para ti**".

"**Y ahora quiero que los devuelvas**"

"**Pero ... no te hacen feliz?**"

"**Miralos**" Señaló a los pájaros picoteando en el muro invisible. "**Ellos no quieren quedarse aquí. Es por eso que tienes que enviarlos de vuelta.**"

Él la miró fijamente durante un rato, limpiándose las lágrimas. "**¿Estás seguro de esto es lo que quieres?**" Ella lo miró y asintió.


	14. 13 La Cita

**Finalmente, pense que no llegaria... Aqui este capitulo :v**

* * *

><p>"<strong>El portal está listo<strong>", dijo después de Discord conjurando un vacío rojo remolino. Todos los animales se reunieron frente al portal, mirándolo inquisitivamente. El draconequus miró a Fluttershy.

"**Estás lista?**"

Ella respiró hondo. "**Sí.**" Se volvió hacia la multitud de criaturas.

"**Mis amigos, sé que algunos de ustedes no están contentos de estar aquí y desean irse, así que … Les estoy dando una oportunidad. Este portal aquí te llevará a donde quieras** ". Hubo mucha charla entre los animales. **"No se preocupen por mí. Yo amo a cada uno de ustedes pero... No pueden quedarse aquí por mí, no para siempre. Yo ... voy a estar bien.**" Después de escuchar algunos chirridos, Fluttershy bajó la cabeza. "**No ... no van a verme otra vez si ustedes se van**" Ángel se adelantó y señaló hacia Discord. "**Él no me hará daño. Enserio, puedo cuidarme por mi cuenta.**" Los animales que había sido amigos por años chirriaban en señal de protesta.

"**Pueden cuidarse de sí mismos también. Lo han hecho muy bien sin mí antes, estarán bien sin mí ahora. Ustedes... no me necesitan mas.**" Ella flotó hasta el suelo. "**hay esta el portal. La elección es suya.**" Durante un tiempo, los animales estaban allí, sin saber qué hacer. Luego algunos se dirigieron hacia el portal. Fluttershy se dio la vuelta, no podía ver esto. Podía oír el ruido eléctrico de los animales entrando a través del vacío. Ella trató de contener las lágrimas, pero no sirvió de nada. Ella corrió hacia el árbol más cercano y enterró el rostro entre las pezuñas y comenzó a llorar. Después de un tiempo, ya no podía oír cualquier chirridos, chillidos o gruñidos. Ella no tenía que dar la vuelta para saber que se habían ido todos ahora.

Entonces sintió algo suave acariciando su cabeza. Levantó la vista y vio Ángel sonriéndole. Y otros animales la habian rodeado, algunos tejones, ardillas, patos, pájaros y ratones que se habian quedado atrás **"Pero ...**" balbuceó. "**No entiendo …**"

Todos ellos repicaron al unísono, como si dijeran: "**no vamos a ninguna parte.**"

Ella olió. "**Gracias, amigos**." Pero ella no podía dejar de llorar por los animales que habían dejado. Después de cerrar el portal, Discord se acercó con cautela a su prometida. Se pusieron unas miradas airadas de los animales, pero Fluttershy levantó la pezuña, asegurando que estaba bien. Aún mirando al draconequus, lentamente se separaron. Discord se arrodilló con ella.

"**Estás bien?**"

"**Sí**", se atragantó.

"**Eso fue ... muy valiente de tu parte**."

"**Lo sé. Yo sólo ... no puedo dejar de …**"

Enterró la cara en su piel y lloró. Discord envolvió lentamente sus brazos alrededor de ella y le acarició la melena.

"**Shhh**", susurró. "**No, no. Son felices ahora, ¿verdad? Eso debería hacerte feliz, ¿verdad?**"

"**Supongo**", sollozó.

"**Entonces, no mas lagrimas.**"

Le tomó la cara entre las manos y se secó las lágrimas. Tenía que pensar en una manera de animarla.

Entonces cayó. "**¿Qué tal si te llevo a cenar esta noche?**"

Fluttershy parpadeó confundida. "**Afuera?**"

Él asintió con una sonrisa.

"**¿Quieres decir que ... fuera del castillo?**"

"**Bueno, entiendo si no es de tu agrado...**"

"**¡No! Eso sería maravilloso.**"

"**Te veré a las siete, entonces?**" Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras se alejaba. "**Ah, y ¿por qué no hacemos esto una ocasión formal? Así que llevamos algo agradable.**"

"**Muy bien. Esta noche entonces**"

Discord observó a su espejo ya que mostraba Cheerilee y Big Macintosh en otra cita "**¿Cómo lo hace?**" se preguntó en voz alta. "**El muchacho apenas dice una palabra y se las arregla para conquistar a la chica aun mas. Mientras que yo, he estado cortejando a esta pony durante casi un mes y todavía no he logrado superar el nivel 'Amigo'** Estaba claro que sus tácticas actuales no lo estaban llevando a ningún lado. Tenía que probar algo diferente esta noche. Es por eso que él estaba viendo la pareja pony, para ver lo que podía utilizar. Ellos estaban almorzando en un café, compartiendo un batido con dos pajitas.

"**Entonces, ¿cómo fue la cosecha de hoy?**" Cheerilee preguntó en la cita.

**"Dificil"**, fue todo Big Mac dijo.

"**Yo sé lo que es. Mi clase era ruidoso esta mañana**." Echó un vistazo a la torre del reloj. "**Ooh, hablando de eso, mejor que vuelva a la escuela. Nos vemos esta noche?**"

"**Sí**", el semental rojo asintió.

Antes de pie, Cheerilee se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios. Los ojos de Discord se abrieron en esta acción. Por supuesto! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes ?! Ahora él sabía que tenía que hacer esta noche perfecta.

Fluttershy se paseaba por la habitación, Angel estaba con impaciencia en su cama. "**Ooh, ¿qué me pongo?**" Ella levantó un vestido verde en frente del espejo. "**¿Éste? No.**" Cogió un vestido azul. **"¿Éste? No."** El siguiente era rojo. "**Tal vez? Oh, ¿dónde está Rarity cuando la necesitas ?!**" Ángel se golpeó el pie en la cama para llamar su atención. Ella se volvió hacia él cuando él chilló. "**¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Oh, no lo sé! Yo sólo ... quiero lucir bien para él …**"

El conejo fulminó con la mirada, como diciendo: **_¿Por qué te molesta lucir bien para ese asqueroso?_**

** "Oh, Ángel, es que se a esforzado tanto que me impresiona. Lo menos que podriah hacer, es hacer un esfuerzo. Sé que no te gusta, pero créeme cuando te digo que no es tan malo como tu píensas. No estarías aquí conmigo si no fuera por él** ".

Ángel resopló. "**No estaría aquí, en primer lugar, si no fuera por él!**"

"**La boda es inevitable, Ángel. No hay nada que pueda hacer sino tratar de amarlo. Yo voy a estar aquí para siempre si me caso con él o no.**" El conejito se alejó en una rabieta. Fluttershy suspiró y voló sobre la vanidad. Mientras miraba en el espejo, pensó en todas las veces que Discord la había llamado hermosa. Aunque ella nunca lo admitiría, sólo estar con él la hacía sentirse hermosa. Es por eso que tenía que lucir lo mejor esta noche. No sabía donde estos pensamientos venían. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba mucho acerca de su apariencia? Porque piensa que soy hermosa, pensó, y tengo que ser bella para él. Fluttershy se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Ángel. "**¿Puedes al menos ayudarme a escoger un vestido?**" El conejo miró durante un momento, luego saltó y comenzó a hurgar en el armario.

Discord se pasó el resto del día en busca de otras parejas en Equestria para aprender y también hizo algo de investigación en el pasado de Fluttershy, viendo todo en el espejo. Su parte favorita fue ver a Fluttershy voltear hacia afuera en la Gran Gala del Galope hace tres años. Eso la hizo aún más interesante. Era ahora _seis y cincuenta y cinco minutos_ y Discord estaba haciendo ajustes de última hora a su apariencia. El esmoquin había convocado lo hacia sentir ridículo, pero él tenía una chica para impresionar, así que él estaba dispuesto a sufrir cualquier dolor para hacerlo. No podía hacer nada para mejorar su apariencia física, sin embargo. Él fue capaz de cambiar de forma, pero él se había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo que no importa en lo que se convierta, en parte su figura deforme permanecería. Por ejemplo, si se convirtió en un pony, la cornamenta y cuerno todavía estarían en la cabeza, sus ojos amarillos y rojos, sus pobladas cejas y barba, todos los recordatorios de lo que era. No tenía sentido cambiar de todos modos si Fluttershy sabía de su verdadero ser. "**Está bien, Discord**", dijo a su reflejo. "**Puedes hacer esto. Puedes hacer esto!**"

Él lamió la pata y tiro su peinado para atras, sólo para que el pop vuelva a su lugar. Él suspiró en derrota. "**¡Oh, A quién quiero engañar? No puedo hacer esto! Discord, despierta y huele el Hummus. Ella es la criatura más hermosa en el mundo y yo soy …**" miró en el espejo y suspiró de nuevo, "**Un ser no digno para ella**" Se dejó caer al suelo. "**¿De qué sirve? Incluso si ella ya está comprometida conmígo, ella nunca me querra. Bien podría darme por vencido.**" Cuando Discord se revolcaba en su miseria, pensó de nuevo a cuando ella lo había llamado a su amiga por primera vez. Lo había dicho sin vacilar y se había acurrucado a él sin dejar rastro de miedo. Tal vez ... sólo tal vez … El draconequus parpadeó las lágrimas y se mantuvo de pie. "**No es el momento de ponerse de mal humor, Discord! Hay una hermosa yegua esperando por usted y usted va a triunfar frente a sus pies!**" Él se teletransporto fuera de la habitación de Fluttershy y estaba a punto de llamar cuando un pensamiento se le ocurrió.

"**Espera. Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo bien!**" Llamó a un ramo de rosas y enderezó su esmoquin. Luego llamó a la puerta y escuchó la voz angelical desde el interior: "**Un minuto**"

Mientras esperaba, Discord empezó a sudar. "**Está bien, no hay necesidad de estar nervioso**," murmuró para sí mismo. "**Sólo es una chica. Sólo una increíble y hermosa ... hace calor aquí dentro.**" Él tiró de su cuello. "**Puedes hacer esto. Hagas lo que hagas, no se ven como un ...**"

"**Discord?**" Estaba tan distraído que no había oído la puerta abierta. Rápidamente se enderezó y forzó una sonrisa.

"**Fluttershy! ¿Estás lista para ...?**" Se detuvo ante la visión extraordinaria ante él y casi dejó caer el ramo. Llevaba un vestido de oro, rosas y vides bordados a lo largo de la falda. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una larga cola de caballo colgando por encima del hombro. Llevaba sólo un poco de maquillaje que le dio a su rostro una leve resplandor. Cuando ella lo miró, sus ojos verde azulado parecían brillar.

"**¿Está todo bien?**" Discord abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salieron. Fluttershy miró su atuendo. "**¿Es demasiado? Puedo cambiar, si lo desea.**"

"**¡No!**" le espetó. Luego se calmó y se aclaró la garganta. "**Te ves increíble.**" Ella se dio la vuelta con un rubor. Discord entonces recordó el ramo y se lo entregó a ella.

"**Para usted, querida**." Fluttershy tomó las flores con una sonrisa. **"Gracias, pero ... me he quedado sin jarrones …"**

**"Voy a arreglar eso."** Chasqueó los dedos y un nuevo armario apareció en su habitación, un florero en la parte superior. Las rosas entonces flotaron hacia él y se acomodaron en el interior. Discord tuvo una idea e hizo que una de las rosas regresaran. Se agachó a Fluttershy y fijó la flor en su pelo. Dio un paso atrás para admirarla mejor.

"**Te queda bien.**"

Fluttershy se sonrojó de nuevo. "**Eres demasiado dulce. Entonces, ¿dónde vamos?**"

Discord se volvió de espaldas a ella y se agachó. "**Suba y te enseñaré!**"

Sus ojos se abrieron. "**¿Quieres decir ... subir a tu espalda?**"

"**Sí, Volaremos hasta alli**"

"**Ah, pero ... puedo volar por mí misma …**"

"**Bueno, ¿dónde está la diversión en eso? Además, no quiero que uses tus preociosas alas, Querida.**"

"**Um ... bien.**" Ella vacilante se subio a la espalda de Discord y cerró sus cascos alrededor de su cuello. El draconequus dio la vuelta y abrió una de las ventanas.

"**Agárrate fuerte**," le susurró a su pasajera. Desplegó sus alas y corrió hacia la ventana. Fluttershy cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un chillido mientras se lanzaba en el aire. "**Woo hoo!**" Gritó Discord. "**Fluttershy, tienes que mirar a esta vista!**" Su única respuesta fue un gemido. Giró la cabeza para ver a la pegaso enterrando la cara en su cuello. Levantó una ceja. "**Ya puedes mirar ¿Sabes?**"

"**Pero es tan ...**" Fluttershy tartamudeó, "**... alto."**

"**Oh, vamos! ¡No me digas que tienes miedo a las alturas! Eres una pegaso por amor de Dios!**"

"**Es um ... no a las alturas, es de ... cayendo.**"

"**tienes alas! ¿Cómo puede usted ...?**" Discord suspiró. "**Mira, si te caes, te voy a atrapar, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo prometo.**" Fluttershy dejó de estremeciéndose. Estaba en lo cierto. Estaba siendo ridícula. Vacilante, ella abrió los ojos y miró el Bosque Everfree debajo de ella. Ella inmediatamente cerro los ojos

"**¿Vamos a aterrizar pronto?**" suplicó.

El draconequus rodo los ojos. "**Muy bien, mantenga sus caballos!**" Él se rió. "**¿Lo entiendes? Mantenga sus caballos ?!**" Esperó una risa, pero consiguió un gemido en su lugar. "**Bien. Ooh, hay un buen sitio!**" Lentamente descendió a un gran claro en el bosque. Chasqueó los dedos y se volvió hacia la potra temblando en su espalda. "**Está bien. Puedes irte ahora.**" Fluttershy abrió los ojos y flotó hasta el suelo. Miró a su alrededor y se quedó sin aliento al ver a una mesa cubierta con una tela blanca con una vela en el centro. Dos platos se pusieron en frente de dos sillas de comedor con cojines. Como broche de último minuto, Discord convocó un violín, tocando suavemente por sí mismo en el aire. Se inclinó ante su cita, tomando suavemente su casco.

"**¿Vamos, querida?**"

Ella se rió cuando él a la ligera la besó en la pezuña. A continuación, la condujo a una de las sillas, sosteniendo hacia fuera para ella cuando ella se sentó y empujó de nuevo. Fluttershy estaba impresionado de lo caballeroso que estaba siendo. "**¿Y que desea comer, dulce Fluttershy?**" Discord preguntó mientras se sentaba.

"**Um ... ensalada?**"

**"Justo lo que crei"** Chasqueó los dedos y cuando Fluttershy levantó la tapa de su plato, ella vio un plato de hojas verdes brillantes sin tallos, tomates, pepinos, zanahorias, queso feta y aderezo ranch. Era la forma en que le gustaba. Ella había dejado de preguntar como se enteró acerca de estas cosas. Discord tenía un batido de chocolate, aunque mientras sorbía a través de la paja, el cristal desapareció en lugar de líquido. Una vez más, Fluttershy sabía mejor no cuestionar el Espíritu del Caos.

"**Esto fue muy amable de tu parte**", dijo con una sonrisa.

"**Bueno**", se rió entre dientes, "**Creo que ambos hemos estado encerrados en el castillo durante demasiado tiempo. Además, es encantador estar aquí!**"

Ella miró en la oscuridad de los árboles. "**¿Qué pasa si un Timberwolf o algo aparezca?**"

Hizo un gesto con la pata con indiferencia. "**Por favor, soy la cosa más espantosa que encontrarás en este bosque.**"

Ella lo miró con timidez. "**Yo no creo que seas espantoso.**" Discord trató de contener su alegría al escucharla decir eso. "**Bueno, Ahi lo tienes, Nada mas debe de asustarte!**"

"**Oh ... um ... yo no soy valiente …**"

"**Um, hola? ¿Es la misma pony que se sacrificó para salvar a su país? No puedes ser mas valiente que eso!**" Hizo una pausa. "**Siempre me he preguntado, por cierto. ¿Qué te hizo decidir a aceptar mi oferta?**"

Fluttershy bajó la mirada hacia su plato. **"Bueno ... yo ... tenía que salvar a las princesas y ... Yo siempre he querido ser valiente. Supongo que era mi oportunidad."**

Se inclinó hacia delante en su garra. **"¿Qué hay de tus amigos?"**

Ella se estremeció ante la mención de ellos. "**Bueno ... no habrían sido mejor pasar una eternidad en la oscuridad.**"

Al ver su expresión triste, Discord se dio cuenta de que tenía que cambiar de tema y rápido. "**Bueno, siempre digo, fuera lo viejo y entra lo nuevo!**"

"**¿Cuándo has dicho eso?**"

"**En este momento**!" el invoco unas copas de vino, llenándolos de jugo de uva. Levantó su copa. "**Un brindis por el futuro!**" Fluttershy le dio una pequeña sonrisa y chocó su copa con la de él. Fue sólo ahora que ella comenzó a sospechar. Habían tenido una cena con velas antes, pero por su vestimenta, la reproducción de música romántica y hablando sobre el futuro? No sólo eso, sino que estaban a la intemperie en la que alguien pudiera verlos. Él estaba tramando algo. Cuando ella habia terminado de comer, el violín comenzó a tocar una versión de "**Algunos Pony al Amor.**" "**¿Has oído eso, querida?**" Dijo Discord. "**Están tocando nuestra canción!**" Él se teletransporto a su lado y se inclinó. **"¿Me permite tener este baile?"** Ella miró a su pata abierta por un tiempo y luego lo tomo poco a poco. En un instante, el claro se había convertido en un pabellón de mármol, las columnas decoradas en vides de flores, velas iluminando el suelo de baldosas. La condujo hasta el centro y la atrajo hacia sí.

Él la hizo girar en torno a cuando lo había hecho la primera vez que bailaba, hasta que la canción cambió. **"Hmm,**" Discord reflexionó. "**Éste es un poco más lento. Bueno, tal vez pueda hacer complacer al 'maestro'"**

"**Pero ...**" Fluttershy estaba a punto de decir, pero fue interrumpida cuando él deslizó su pata alrededor de su cintura y suavemente tomó su pezuña en su garra. Ahora que me está llevando en un vals? Él definitivamente esta tramando algo. Ninguno de ellos notó la alicornio volando por encima de Princesa Luna estaba haciendo sus rondas nocturnas cuando vio el pabellón, sabiendo que no había estado allí la noche anterior. Ella con cautela voló más cerca y se quedó sin aliento al ver a Fluttershy en los brazos del monstruo! Estaba a punto de cobrar hacia ellos cuando oyó la música que se reproduce a partir de un violín con su musico faltante. Esta fue una violación directa del acuerdo hecho! Discord no debía crear su caos fuera de las ruinas del castillo! Esto significaba que ya no tenía derecho a su reclamación en Fluttershy! Twilight Sparkle había transmitido el mensaje de que ella no era todavía su mujer. Luna tenía ahora la oportunidad de rescatar a la pony

Ella estaba lista para cargar, pero luego miró a la escena más de cerca. Discord estaba bailando con la pegaso! Y ella no mostró resistencia! Curiosidad por saber lo que estaba pasando, Luna se lanzó detrás de unos arbustos y observó. El vals fue difícil para Discord, porque Fluttershy era mucho más pequeña que él. Él no podía sostener su brazo hacia afuera sin forzar su pata delantera. por lo que se volvió y la sumergió tanto como pudo. Finalmente, se encontró una solución y puso su garra en la cintura junto con su pata, juntándolos.

"**¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar esta?**" Fluttershy preguntó mientras él la bajó de nuevo.

Él sonrió mientras lentamente la trajo a un lugar seguro. "**Se sorprendería de lo mucho que puedo aprender mirando desde lejos**." Miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo. "**Discord, ¿qué es todo esto un ...?**"

"**Shhh**", susurró, poniendo un dedo a los labios. "**No hay palabras, querida. Vamos a disfrutar de esta hermosa noche.**" Luna no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ya era bastante difícil con Discord a bailar el vals, pero ¿desde cuándo se complementan en su noche? Ella no entendía por qué la pegaso estaba tan tranquila. Ella estaba en los brazos de la criatura que le había arrastrado a ser su novia. ¿Qué había ocurrido en el mes pasado que se desvaneciera su miedo hacia el? Ella tenía que estar bajo un hechizo, pero Luna podía sentir ese tipo de encanto y no había ninguno en Fluttershy. La pegaso no era la única que parecía diferente. Los ojos de Discord nunca dejaron a Fluttershy y él era amable con cada movimiento que hacía con ella.

También, lo que había creado aquí no era distorcion loca habituall. Todo estaba ordenado, incluso el esmoquin que llevaba puesto. Un esmoquin! Su voz era diferente, así, más suave y más amable. Este no era el draconequus Luna habia ayudado a hacerlo de piedra. Tenía que haber sido un acto. Estaba tirando esta farsa para seducir a la pegaso. Eso tenía que ser! Entonces algo impactante ocurrió. A medida que se daban vuelta, Fluttershy apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Discord. Se veía tan sorprendido como Luna

Luego su expresión se convirtió en una sonrisa y le acarició tiernamente la melena de su compañera, mirandola de manera soñadora. La mandíbula de Luna cayó. Ella conocía esa mirada. ¿Podría ser que el Señor del Caos estaba en ...? Ella negó con la idea de su mente. No, era imposible! Con un corazón de piedra fría como el suyo, no había manera de que pudiera ser capaz de tal emoción! Criaturas como él nunca podrían cambiar! Por otra parte, ¿quién era ella para juzgar a alguien de tal manera? Ella de todos los ponis debe saber mejor que etiquetar a alguien esta completamente mall. Ella se había estado preguntando por qué Discord había xigiendo una novia. Al ver la forma en que miraba a Fluttershy ahora le ayudó a comprender. Mil años, había sufrido solo, al igual que ella. La diferencia entre ellos es que Luna tenía su hermana. Discord tenía a nadie que lo deje entrar, hasta ahora, parecía. Así era esta genuino?

Cuando terminó la canción, Discord convocó a un banco de piedra justo en frente de el escondite de Luna. La princesa se agachó cuando lideró Fluttershy hasta su destino. Ella decidió dejar este atrevimiento y se teletransporto fuera de allí antes de que pudiera ser descubierta. Los dos se sentaron allí con torpeza por un tiempo, esperando que el otro rompiera el hielo. Robaron miradas el uno al otro, pero apartando la mirada antes de que el otro pudiera notarlo. Fluttershy alisó su vestido mientras que Discord se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello antes de mirar de nuevo. Después de unos minutos, ella finalmente lo atrapó ...

"**¿Qué estás mirando?**" -le preguntó en voz baja.

Discord sonrió como si la respuesta era obvia. "**A ti, Por supuesto**." Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras él se acercó y rozó su garra en la mejilla. "**Tan hermosa,**" susurró.

Fluttershy empujó amablemente su garra de distancia. "**¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir?**"

Él parpadeó sorprendido. "**Qué quieres decir?**"

"**No me malinterpretes. Me siento halagada, pero ...**" Ella miró hacia otro lado. "**¿Es que la única razón por la que te gusto? Que crees que soy una cara bonita?**"

"**Oh, Fluttershy, no! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?**" Tomó sus cascos. "**En primer lugar, tu cara no es bonita, es hermosa y en segundo lugar, no creo que eres hermosa, eres hermosa! Por supuesto que te admiro por ello, pero esa no es la única razón. eres suave, amable, valiente, tienes una voz preciosa, su mirada fija prácticamente me excita ...** " Discord se estremeció. "**Olvidate de la última parte. El punto es que me parece fascinante todo sobre ti.**"

Fluttershy se sonrojó ligeramente. "**Eso es muy dulce.**"

Él curvó su cuerpo alrededor de ella, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros. "**Yo digo la verdad, querida. Eres todo lo que podía pedir.**" Cerró los ojos mientras tranquilamente se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Su rostro estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su cálido aliento. Hace un mes, esto habría asustado, pero ahora, ella sólo quería ser acariciada, calmada, susurrando estas cosas en su oído. Cada vez que estaba alrededor, se sentía a salvo y segura, hermosa e importante, cuidada y adorada.

"**Fluttershy**," susurró Discord.

"**Mmm-hmm?**" ella pronunció distraídamente.

"**¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta pequeña pregunta? No es la habitual!**"

"**Mmm-hmm.**"

Él volvió la cabeza hacia él. "**¿Puedo besarte?**"

Fluttershy abrió los ojos en estado de shock. "**Qué?**"

Rápidamente se alejó de ella. "**Lo siento, yo ... yo nunca he besado a nadie antes y ... ya que somos amigos, no te importaria …**"

"**Está bien**", respondió ella con voz débil.

"**Ya sabes, sólo por esta vez, y ... espera. ¿Qué fue eso?**"

Respiró y con valentía se enfrentó a él. "**Un b-b-beso- no me-e hara daño-o**." Discord se la quedó mirando cuando ella cerró los ojos y esperó. Por un momento, dudó. No esperaba a que ella coopere en realidad. Esta podría ser su única oportunidad. Él tomó suavemente su cara entre las manos y se inclinó hacia delante. ¿Y si ella no lo disfruta? ¿Y si ella me odia por el resto de mi vida? ¿Qué estás esperando? Hazlo ahora! Él entró en pánico y le dio un beso en la frente antes de alejarse rápidamente. Fluttershy abrió los ojos en confusión. "**Discord**", dijo lentamente, "**¿estás nervioso ...?**"

Se burló. "**P-por qué Nervioso? Debo estar nervioso?**"

"**Está bien. Estoy nervioso también**."

El draconequus parpadeó. "**Enserio lo estas?**"

Ella bajó la cabeza. "**Bueno ... Nunca he sido besada y ... si no yo no voy a conocer a ningun otro pony...**" Se interrumpió y volvió a mirar hacia él. "**No me importaria. continuemos**"

Discord tragó saliva. "**Um ... bien. Aquí va**." Cerró los ojos mientras se inclinaba hacia ella de nuevo. Era sólo una pulgada de distancia de sus labios cuando su pánico regresó. cuando nada ocurrido durante un tiempo, Fluttershy cerró la brecha entre ellos, causando que los ojos de Discord se ensanchen en estado de shock. Sin saberlo él, sus pupilas se hicieron en forma de corazón y después de unos segundos, sus párpados se cerraron. Nunca en su existencia había experimentado tal cosa tan maravilloso como esta. Él no quería que terminara, pero ella se apartó demasiado pronto. Fluttershy miró a un lado, mientras que Discord se recuperó de su estupor.

"**Eso fue ...**" balbuceó.

"... **Increible**", terminó. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un rato. "**¿Qué tal otro baile?**" -preguntó de repente. Después de bailar un par de canciones más, Fluttershy dejó escapar un bostezo. "**¿Estás bien, querida?**" Ella asintió con la cabeza. "**Estoy cansada. ¿Podemos ir a casa ahora?**" Sonrió ante el hecho de que ella había llamado a su castillo "casa" y la tomó en sus brazos. **"Por supuesto, Querida.**"

Desaparecieron en un instante, junto con el pabellón, devolviéndola al claro lo que era antes. Ellos volvieron a aparecer delante de Fluttershy de dormitorio.

"**¿Quieres que te ayuda a entrar?**"

"**No, gracias**", dijo la pegaso, volando fuera de sus brazos. "**Gracias por esta noche. Fue encantador.**"

Ella lo sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla. "**Buenas noches**."

"**Duerme bien, querida**", dijo Discord, poniendo una mano donde ella lo había besado.

Ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima hasta que se cerró la puerta. Discord entonces se teletransporto a su habitación y exclamó: "**¡Sí!**"

Él trajo la cama debajo de el para que esta pudiera atraparlo. Él sólo había besado a la más hermosa pony en el mundo y que fue solamente, un paso para estar con ella. Después de reproducir los acontecimientos de la noche en su cabeza, su sonrisa desapareció lentamente. No tenía sentido negarlo más.

"**Me he enamorado de ella.**"

* * *

><p><strong>Estuve buscando intensamente la palabra "Hummus" y lo unico que encontre fue un plato de comida... asi que... si alguien sabe el significado de "wake up and smell the hummus!" se lo agradecería <strong>


	15. 14 La visita

Cuando Fluttershy se despertó, no podía dejar de pensar que había olvidado algo. Ella no podía concentrarse ello, pero algo en la actualidad se sentía diferente, como se suponía que algo importante suceda.

En ese momento, Discord apareció junto a su cama con una bandeja de comida.

**"Feliz cumpleaños, querida!"**

Ella se golpeó a sí misma en la frente.** "Por supuesto."**

Dejó la bandeja sobre el regazo.** "Desayuno en la cama! Espero que estés de humor para panqueques."**

**"Oh, No tienes que hacer esto por mi, Discord"**, dijo con una sonrisa.

**"Vamos, es tu nacimiento, sin duda vale la pena celebrar! Ahora a comer! Tengo muchas mas cosas planeadas para tu día especial!"**

Él desapareció y regresó una vez que había terminado de comer. Lo siguiente que supo, es que estaba vestido con una túnica y sentado en un sauna.

Discord, vestido con una túnica de color rosa suave y esponjosa, estaba a su lado.

**"Ah, nada como un buen baño de vapor para ayudarle a olvidar tus problemas."**

**"De verdad, no tienes que …"**

Levantó la pata. **"Relájate, querida! Descansa un poco!"**

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había estado en una sauna desde su último encuentro con Rarity. Su oportunidad de relajarse fue hace mucho tiempo. Así que Fluttershy cerró los ojos y apoyó la espalda contra la pared, Dejando que el vapor se hundiera en su piel. Después de un rato, ella abrió los ojos para ver a Discord mirándola fijamente con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

**"Qué?"** ella dijo.

Discord se enderezó. **"¡Nada! Yo solo …"**

**"Tal vez hemos estado aquí por mucho tiempo. Estás sudando."**

Se limpió las gotas incriminatorios de la frente. **"¡Sí! A la siguiente parte del tratamiento!"**

Un chasquido de sus dedos transformó el sauna en un baño de una sustancia verde pegajosa. Fluttershy lo reconoció como el fango cristalino del Imperio de Cristal. No había tenido la oportunidad de probarlo mientras ella estaba allí, y ahora estando alli, confirmo que se senia como Cadence lo había dicho. Ella se rió al recordar el día en que fueron acogedores el inspector para los Juegos Equestria, sólo para descubrir que habían conseguido el pony mal. Ella y sus amigos siempre había enrollado en el más loco de situaciones.

Discord estaba confundido como su repentina risa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido.

**"¿Qué pasa, querida? ¿Es el barro demasiado caliente? ¿No te sientes comoda conmigo aqui?"**

**"No,"** Fluttershy suspiró.

**"Entonces, ¿qué?"**

**"No es nada, de verdad."**

Él chasqueó los dedos.** "Se que necesitas... ¡Un masaje!"**

El baño de barro desapareció, y Fluttershy encontró acostado en una mesa de masaje.

**"Realmente Discord. Nada de esto es necesario, sólo quiero …"**

Se interrumpió cuando sintió las manos de los draconequus frotar suavemente sus hombros. En un segundo, sus párpados se cerraron mientras se relajaba en la mesa.

**"¿Por qué tan tensa, querida? Hay algo en mente?"**

Fluttershy estaba a punto de responder, pero fue arrullado por su toque tierno que todo lo que salió fue un suspiro.

Después de masajearla a ella durante media hora, Discord los teletransportado a ambos a la glorieta.

**"Ahora por tu regalo.**"

Fluttershy levantó una ceja. **"El tratamiento de spa no es así?"**

**"No, eso fue un extra. Tengo algo más especial en mente."**

Él la sentó en un banco y levantó el anillo alrededor de su cuello.

**"Apuesto a que esto le ha dado un poco de angustia."**

**"Un poco,"** murmuró.

Casi había olvidado que aún llevaba eso.

**"Bueno, sólo quiero que sepas que ... yo no quiero que te sientas como si estuvieras siendo forzada en esto, y ... por si sirve de algo ... yo ... no puedo imaginar estar con cualquier otro pony, así que ... "**

Se acurrucó a su alrededor y señaló con el dedo brillante al anillo, el grabado de palabras en ella. Una vez que el escrito había dejado de brillar intensamente, Fluttershy entrecerró los ojos para leerlo.

**"Para mi y sólo Fluttershy."** Ella parpadeó. **"Yo ... no sé qué decir."**

**"Di que me quieres"**, murmuró Discord.

**"Qué?"**

En vez de responder, se teletransportó delante de ella con un pastel de cumpleaños en sus manos.

**"Pide un deseo!"** exclamó, sujetándolo a Fluttershy. **"Y ya que es su cumpleaños, será mi deber hacerlo realidad!"**

Que le llamó la atención. **"Tú prometes?"**

**"Cruza mi corazón"**, dijo, haciendo el gesto.

Fluttershy cerró los ojos y apagó las velas.

**"Entonces, ¿qué va a ser, mi dulce?"**

Ella estaba a punto de hacer comentarios sobre como la habia llamado 'su dulce', pero tenía algo más importante que decir, a pesar de que le molestaría.

**"Quiero visitar a mis amigos."**

Como había predicho, el rostro de Discord cayó.** "Cariño, pensé que hablamos de esto …"**

Cruzó las pezuñas. **"No, no lo hemos hecho. Y creo que es hora de que lo hagamos."**

Se rió nerviosamente.** "¿No hay algo más que te gustaría? ¿Qué tal un collar? Ese anillo no se ajusta exactamente con tus ojos."**

Fluttershy negó con la cabeza.** "Quiero visitar a mis amigos, nada mas ni menos que eso"**

Dejó la torta abajo y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. **"Querida ..."** Volvió la cabeza de él. **"Ha sido un mes! Ellos probablemente han olvidado todo acerca de ti!"**

Ella se quedó sin aliento.** "¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así?"**

**"Oh, no, no es que eres fácil de olvidar, cariño, Esos ponis tienen una memoria terrible, Pero tu no!**

Ella se cernía sobre él. **"Tú prometiste que conceder cualquier deseo que quisiera"**

**"Eso no fue escrito"**

**"No debería importar! Los amigos cumplem promesas! Si no puedes cumplir el tuyo, entonces tú no eres amigo mío!"**

**"Yo soy tu amigo, Fluttershy!"**

**"Entonces, ¿por qué ?!"** Se dio la vuelta, dejando al descubierto sus ojos llenos de agua.** "¿Por qué no me dejas ver a mis amigos?"**

**"Oh, por favor, no llores! Sabes que no me gusta cuando lloras!"**

**"¿Quieres que deje de llorar? Déjame ver mis amigos!"** Su privilegiada habia empezado a mendigar** "¿Por favor? Solo por hoy. Te prometo que voy a venir denuevo, y si no lo hago, me puede traer de vuelta con su magia. De hecho, usted no tiene que hacerlo. Puedes confiar en mí."**

**"Confío en ti, Fluttershy."** Apretó los dientes. **"Sus amigos, sin embargo ..."** Ahora ella estaba empezando a entender.

**"Crees que ellos me van a intentar traerme devuelta?"**

Se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. **"Eso, y …"**

**"¿Qué tal esto? En vez de dejar que me vaya con ellos, podrás dejar que ellos vengan aquí."**

**"¡¿Qué ?! No, no, no, no, no! No traere a esos ponis entrometidos a mi guarida!"**

**"Ni siquiera por un día? Es mi cumpleaños, después de todo."**

**"¡No! ¡Nunca!"**

Se cruzó de brazos y se apartó de ella. Fluttershy tenía que pensar en alguna manera de convencerlo. Ella sabía que Pinkie especialmente se disgustaría hoy, ya que por lo general haria su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Entonces se le ocurrió. Era peligroso, pero si ello la llevaba a ver a sus amigos, estaria dispuesta a hacerlo.

**"Si no permites que mis amigos me visiten, quienes seran mis damas de honor?"**

Las orejas de Discord se animaron. **"las damas...?"**

**"Y le prometí a Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo serían mis niñas de las flores, y Spike, el portador del anillo, y ... bueno, usted necesitará un poco de ayuda para el servicio, ademas de que Twilight tiene autoridad..."**

**"Espera, vuelve atras!"** interrumpió él, frente a ella. **"¿Estás diciendo que ...?"**

Ella respiró hondo.** "Si va a permitir que mis amigos que me visitan cada vez que pido, voy a ... voy a dejar que decida la fecha de la boda."** Ella lo miró con valentía. **"Y no voy a discutir."**

Discord se quedó sin habla, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. Esto tenía que ser un sueño, o al menos un truco, pero él estaba despierto y Fluttershy mentiria. Oh, ella quería ver a sus amigos tan mal, tan mal como él la quería. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? No quería decepcionarla y esta era su oportunidad de tenerla en sus manos.

Se tocó la barbilla, fingiendo que pensar en ello. **"¿Cómo lo hace ..."** sonrió con picardía a ella, **"Que tal mañana?!"**

Fluttershy se quedó sin aliento.** "M-m-ma...?"**

**"Uh-uh-uh!"** exclamó, agitando su dedo. **"No puedes discutirlo! A menos que hayas cambiado de opinión acerca de ver a tus amigos ..."**

**"No, yo ..."** Ella suspiró. **"Sera mañana"**

Ella chilló cuando de repente la tomó en sus brazos. **"Oh, gracias! Me has hecho la criatura más feliz del mundo, querida! Ahora, ¿crees que debería ponerme un esmoquin o ...?"**

Fluttershy trató de apartarse, pero su agarre era demasiado fuerte. "**Discord, mis amigos?"**

Él gimió cuando él la soltó. **"Oh, está bien."**

Los cinco ponis, junto con Spike y las ex Cutie Mark Crusaders, Estaban en Sugar Cube Corner. Pinkie Pie se encontraba en un estado de depresión, su pelo lacio y su piel de un tono más oscuro. Ella estaba sentada en su cama, llorando a moco tendido.

**"Vamos, Pinkie, esto se está poniendo ridículo!"** Rainbow exclamó. **"Has estado llorando por horas! Vas a inundar el lugar!"**

**"Es el cumpleaños de Fluttershy!"** Gritó Pinkie. **"Tuve una gran fiesta planeada para ella! Iba a estar fuera en su jardín! Yo iba a sorprenderla!"** Sacó un regalo envuelto de debajo de su cama. **"Yo le iba a dar esto a ella! Ahora nunca sabré s ai ella le va a gustar!"**

Applejack puso una pata sobre su hombro. **"La extrañamos demasiado, Pinkie, pero sólo tenemos que aceptar ..."**

**"¿Cómo podemos aceptar que nuestra mejor amiga se ha ido para siempre? Nunca vamos a volver a verla! Lo peor de todo, ella nunca va a ver su regalo de cumpleaños!"**

De repente, Spike eructó una carta. Cuando la abrió, se quedó sin aliento.

**"Es Discord de nuevo!"**

**"Qué ?!"** cada pony chilló, acurrucándose a su alrededor.

**"¿Qué dice, Spike?"** Twilight preguntó.

El dragón se aclaró la garganta. **"Usted está cordialmente invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Fluttershy en el castillo de Discord. A partir de ahora."**

La siguiente cosa que sabía, todos los nueve de ellos estaban de pie en frente de un castillo oscuro.

**"¿Pero que diablos?"** Applejack y AppleBloom dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Sweetie Belle chilló mientras retrocedía por el borde. Scootaloo la atrapó antes de que pudiera caer.

**"Dónde estamos?"** Twlight se preguntó.

Rarity se encogió cuando alzó la vista hacia el castillo. **"El que vive aquí debe conseguir seriamente un nuevo decorador."**

**"Este es la casa de Discord"**, explicó Applejack. **"Bueno, Eso tiene sentido"**

**"Yo no tengo que tener sentido!"**

Todo el mundo se dio la vuelta en shock al ver el draconequus de pie sobre ellos. Rainbow Dash gruñó, preparándose para saltar.

**"¿Dónde está Fluttershy, idiota ?!"**

Discord puso los ojos. **"Bueno, yo iba a dejar que la veas, pero si esa es la forma en que vas a comportarte ..."**

El pegaso parpadeó.** "Espera, ¿qué?"**

**¿No recibiste la invitación?**

Él tiró el pergamino de la garra de Spike usando su magia. Pinkie se inclinó para leerlo de nuevo.

**"Te refieres ...?"** ella bajó la mirada hacia el presente, que ella todavía estaba sosteniendo. Sus ojos se agrandaron y luego el pelo inflados en su estilo afeminado natural. **"LA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS!"**

Mientras gritaba, lanzó al aire y fuegos artificiales explotó detrás de ella. Discord se rascó la cabeza. ¿Cómo lo hace? Pinkie luego corrió a la puerta principal, que estalla abierta.

**"¡Hey!"** Gritó Discord. **"No puedes sólo ...!"**

**"Discord?"** Fluttershy llama al entrar en la sala principal. **"Son ellos ...?"**

**"FLUTTERSHY!"**

Pinkie la abordó en un abrazo, Fluttershy no tenia ninguna posibilidad de escapar. Los otros trotaron adentro y quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a su amiga.

**"Fluttershy!"** Rarity exclamó. **"Estás bien!"**

A continuación, todos se trasladaron a un abrazo de grupo.

**"Chicas! Spike!"** Fluttershy dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos. **"Los extrañé tanto! Yo ..."** Ella se atraganto cuando Pinkie apretó con más fuerza. **"No puedo ... respirar …"**

**"Oops!"** el pony rosa sonrojó, retrocediendo con los demás.** "Lo siento, simplemente no puedo creer que seas tú! Pensé que nunca volvería a verte y que nunca llegarias a ver lo que te tengo por tu cumpleaños ..."**

Ella abrió la boca dramáticamente. **"Tu cumpleaños! Rápido, cierra los ojos!"**

**"¿Por qué tengo que ...?"**

Ella fue cortada cuando Pinkie ató una venda alrededor de su cabeza.** "Un segundo!"**

Fluttershy oyó unos explosiones antes de retirar la tela. La habitación ahora estaba amurallada con globos, serpentinas y otras decoraciones del partido.

**"¿Cómo lo hiciste ...?"** ella comenzó a preguntar, pero ella ya sabía la respuesta.

**"Nunca voy a ningún lado sin mi cañón de fiesta!"** Pinkie intervino, con el objeto a la vista.

Ella ató un sombrero de cumpleaños sobre la cabeza de Fluttershy y luego se puso en marcha el gramófono.

**"Vamos de fiesta!"**

Pero en lugar de bailar, los ponis empezaron a hacerle un millon de preguntas a Fluttershy.

**"¿Te ha herido?"** Preguntó Rarity

**"¿Cómo estan los animales?"** -preguntó Applejack.

**"¿El mirada funciona en él esta vez?"** preguntó Scootaloo. **"Él parece diferente."**

**"¿Cómo no te mareas en este lugar?"** Rainbow cuestionó, mirando alrededor de la habitación distorsionada.

**"¿Ya estas casada?"** Preguntó Sweetie Belle, mirando el anillo de compromiso.

**"¿Te hace llover lluvia chocolate todos los días ?!"** Pinkie preguntó ansiosamente.

**"Whoa, chicas!"** Twiglith exclamó silenciandolos.** "Denle un poco de espacio!"**

Fluttershy lo resumió. **"No, no me ha herido y no estamos casados todavía. En realidad, Discord de me trataron muy bien. Él es muy ... dulce."**

Rainbow Dash levantó una ceja. **"Tienes que estar bromeando."**

**"Él te dejo venir a visitarme o no?"**

**"Bueno, sí, pero ... ... yo ..."**

Twilight rió, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.** "¿Qué importa? Es el cumpleaños de Fluttershy. Deberíamos estar celebrando!"**

El alicornio comenzó su danza torpe, que todo el mundo se quedó mirando por un tiempo. Luego se encogió de hombros y bailaron. Entre canción y canción, Fluttershy recibió información actualizada sobre cada pony. Rainbow Dash había ido en tres fechas más con Soarin, y ella admitió que era mas genial de lo que había pensado.

**"Quiero decir que yo siempre he pensado que el era genial, porque él es un Wonderbolt, pero nunca a sido muy sociable, solo, eso es;. Así que nunca he llegado a realmente conocerlo, hablamos de cosas que yo nunca he hablado de un chico, como Daring Do y nuestros trucos de vuelo preferidos! y tampoco le importa cuando le gane en Hockey de aire!"**

**"Eso he oído,"** Fluttershy rió.

**"¿Eh?"**

**"Así que el es tu pony especial?"**

La pegazo azul frotó el brazo de una manera completamente diferente a ella.** "Uh ... es un poco temprano para eso, ¿no?"**

**"Bueno,"** Rarity intervino, **"He pasado algún tiempo con Fancy Pants. Creo que podría estar tomando un interés en mí, si sabes lo que quiero decir"**

**"¿Qué hay de Spike?"** Applejack preguntó de repente.

**"¿Qué pasa con él?"**

La pony terrestre echó un vistazo al dragón en el otro lado de la sala de ranurado con Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo.** "Bueno... el tambien tiene un interes en ti ¿sabes?"**

Rareza tragó saliva. **"Yo ... yo ..."**

**"¿Quién quiere jugar ponerle la cola del potro?"** Pinkie llamando, lanzando una venda alrededor de los ojos de Fluttershy de nuevo. **"La cumplañera va primero!"**

La tarde continuó, Fluttershy disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amigos mientras jugaban más juegos y se encontró con los otros. Fue después de la tercera ronda de Twister que se dio cuenta de Discord que se sienta en la esquina con la cabeza hacia abajo. De repente se sintió culpable de que ella lo había ignorado todo este tiempo y que ni habia dicho gracias.

Se excusó de sus amigos y voló hasta él.

**"Gracias, Discord,"** dijo con una sonrisa, **"por traer a mis amigos aquí."**

Su expresión cambió a la vista de ella.** "De nada."**

**"No tienes que sentarse aquí todo el día. ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros?"**

**"Creo que sus amigos"**, señaló a los caballos mirando a ellos, **"no lo aprecian".**

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando deslizó su brazo alrededor de ella. **"¿Les ha dicho todavía?"**

Fluttershy parpadeó. **"Decirles que?"**

Él se rió entre dientes, jugando haciendo girar el anillo en su cuello. **"¿Realmente lo has olvidado ya?" **

Ella miró el anillo y se sonrojó. **"Oh."**

Había estado tan emocionado por ver a sus amigos, había olvidado la razón por la que estaban allí en el primer lugar.

**"N-no, yo …"**

**"Bueno, querida. ¿Querías que estuvieran aquí, ¿verdad?"**

**"Yo ... Es que ..."**

Fueron interrumpidos por Pinkie, que se había acercado con valentía al draconequus.** "Hey, Discord! ¿Quieres jugar Twister con nosotros?"**

Se quedó mirando al pony rosa, sorprendido por la invitación y luego se puso de pie. **"Está bien, pero te advierto, yo soy el campeón del mundo!"**

Pinkie resopló. **"Si claro"**

**"¿Eso es un reto?"**

**"Solo si puedes con ello"**

**"Oh, Esta bien"**

Antes de seguir al pony, se volvió de nuevo a su prometida. **"Hay que decirles en algún momento, Querida."**

Sólo Pinkie y los tres potras eran lo suficientemente valiente para ir en contra de Discord en Twister. Gracias a su largo cuerpo de serpiente, fue capaz de derrotarlos a ellos con facilidad. Mientras Pinkie pidió al mejor de tres, Fluttershy sacó Applejack de lado. Desde que ella habia podido confiar en ella, se sentia bien poder decirlo a ella primero.

**"Me alegra ver que estes bien Sugar Cube"**, dijo la pony sur. **"No sé lo que ha pasado el mes pasado, pero Discord parece un poco diferente. Me sorprende que hayamos podido venir aqui"**

**"Eso es lo que yo quería hablar contigo Applejack,"** susurró Fluttershy. **"Veras, la razon por la que ustedes estan aqui es..."**

**"Debido a que es tu cumpleaños?"**

** "No ... bueno, algo así, pero ... ...Me tarde mas en converserlo ... Tenía muchas ganas de verlos y este era el único camino y …"**

Applejack puso una pata sobre su hombro. **"Tómalo con calma, Sugar. Lo que tengas que decir, dilo."**

Ella respiró hondo. **"Yo ... yo quiero que sean mis damas de honor."**

**"Oh, um ... genial?"**

**"En la boda de mañana!"**

El silencio cayó sobre la habitación y Fluttershy se dio cuenta de que ella había gritado la última parte. Pinkie cayó de su posición y Discord bombea el puño.

**"¡Sí! ¡Victoria!"** Luego se dio cuenta de las miradas que estaba recibiendo. **"Oh, vamos, no seas malos perdedores!"**

**"Tú lo vas a casar mañana?"** Rarity pronunció.

**"Oh, les has dicho!**

Él se teletransporto al lado de su novia y tiró su brazo alrededor de ella. **"Sí, nuestro gran día es mañana y están todos invitados! Cuatro de ustedes pueden ser las damas de honor, los mocosos. err, las niñas pueden ser la de las flores, el dragón puede ser el del anillo o lo que sea y la Princesa**** Quisquillosa**** aquí puede realizar el servicio! "**

La mandíbula de Twitlight se dejó caer en el horror. **"Tu quieres que... Los case a ambos?!**

**"¿Porque tienes esa cara? Pensé que amabas bodas!"**

**"Um, Discord?"** Fluttershy dijo en voz baja. **"¿Podrías dejarme hablar con ellos?"**

**"Oh, claro, adelante! ¿Quién te lo impide?"**

**"Sola?"**

Su sonrisa desapareció mientras miraba a las expresiones con calefacción y asombro en los rostros de los ponis. Él levantó las manos.

**"¡Muy bien! Se cuando me dicen una indirecta! Aunque realmente, no veo por qué estás tan molesta, todos sabiamos que esto iba a suceder!** Fluttershy se aclaró la garganta. **"Si, si, Ya me voy!"**

Una vez que él se había desvanecido, Fluttershy flotó hasta sus amigos.

**"Eso fue muy grosero de su parte"**

**"Grosero ?!"** cada pony exclamó.

**"Te vas a casar con ese monstruo mañana!"** Gritó Rarity.** "¿Cómo esperas que reaccione?"**

**"Pero sabes que estoy comprometida con él,"** Fluttershy señaló.

**"Nosotros no lo hicimos ..."** Rainbow tartamudeó. **"No esperábamos que sucediera ahora! Y ... ahora quiere que seamos parte de esto?!"**

**"Pensé que te gustaría venir a mi boda."**

**"No sabiendo que te casaran con un mounstruo!"**

Fluttershy pisoteó su pata a la defensiva. **"Él no es un monstruo!"**

**"Él te llevó lejos de nosotros!"**

**"No, yo elegí ir con él! Chicas, tienen que creerme, no es tan malo como piensas ..."**

**"¿Cómo casarse con el Señor del Caos puede ser bueno?"** Rarity insistió.

**"Y Fluttershy,"** Twilight estremeció: **"Yo no puedo ser la que te ate a esto"**

**"No digas eso!"** Fluttershy gritó.** "Él no es un monstruo! De hecho, él ha sido nada más que un señor desde que llegué aquí y deben estar agradecido de que incluso dejó que vinieran a mi cumpleaños!"**

**"¿Qué te pasa, Fluttershy?"** Rainbow exigió. **"¿Por qué sigues defendiéndolo?"**

**"Porque él es mi amigo! Él pudo haber hecho cosas terribles en el pasado, pero eso no significa que el sea malo! No es más que una criatura solitaria que no quiere nada más que un pony lo ame. Después de todo, él me ha estado pidiendo todos los días si yo ... "**

Se interrumpió y se dio cuenta de que ella ya había dicho demasiado. Applejack levantó una ceja en sus mejillas sonrojadas, más sonrojada que de costumbre. Ella conocía esa mirada.

**"¿Acaso, Estas enamorada de el?!"**

Rarity resopló. **"No seas ridícula, Applejack, ¿cómo podría Fluttershy amar a un monstruo horrible como Discord?"**

**"Sí,"** Rainbow rió. **"Sobre todo cuando la encerro"**

**"Es divertido y todo,"** Pinkie intervino,** "pero realmente no puedes..."**

**"Creo que sería romántico,"** Sweetie Belle suspiró.** "Una belleza de enamorarse de una bestia."**

**"Necesitas que te examinen la cabeza, Sweetie Belle,"** Scootaloo se burló. Fluttershy había permanecido en silencio mientras escuchaba a sus amigos en el horror.

**"¿Cómo ... cómo pueden decir esas cosas?"**

**"Sólo estamos bromeando, Flutter,"** Rainbow rió. **"Quiero decir que todos sabemos que no estás enamorada de él!"** Cuando vio que su amiga no dijo nada, ella entrecerro los ojos **"Cierto?"**

Ella apenas podía articular palabra. **"Yo ... yo ..."**

**"Fluttershy, Esto no puede ser enserio! Trató de hacerse cargo de Equestria! Tres veces!"**

**"Prácticamente te mantiene prisionera!"** Rrity insistió.

**"Amenazó las princesas y mi sobrina por nacer!"** Gritó Crepúsculo.

**"Me ganó en Twister!"** Pinkie gritó.

Cada pony la miró por un momento, y luego de nuevo a Fluttershy.

**"¿Cómo puedes amar a un monstruo?"** Rainbow exigió.

**"Él no es un monstruo!"** Fluttershy insistió. **"Él sólo quiere que lo ame!"**

**"Bueno, entonces?!"**

Ella estaba a punto de llorar, sus dientes moliendo juntas. Nunca se había sentido tan frustrado en toda su vida. Quería gritar, negarlo todo. Pero no, no podía.

**"Bueno, Fluttershy? ¿Te lo quieres?"**

**"¿Qué importa ?!"** espetó ella. **"¡Tienes razón! Él me mantienen prisionera, y todas esas cosas que dijiste! No quiero casarme mañana con él, pero ¿crees que tengo una opción ?! Era la única manera que tenia de traerlos aqui y sabes qué? a quién le importa ?! a quién le importa si la boda es mañana o el próximo año? hice un trato con él, y va a sucederr, me guste o no!"**

**"Pero tu no lo ..."**

**"¡No! Yo no lo quiero!"**

A medida que sus palabras resonaron por toda la habitación, el corazón de Fluttershy se hundió. Sus amigos perdieron su rabia mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Twilight tendió la pezuña.

**"Fluttershy, nosotros ..."**

Corrió junto de ellos a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

**"Fluttershy, yo no quería decir ..."** Rainbow llamó, pero Applejack tiro de su la cola antes de que pudiera volar ante ella.

**"¿Que no han hecho suficiente ya?"**

**"Nosotros?"** Rarity cuestionó. **"No entiendo por qué ..."**

**"Por supuesto que no entiendes!"** Applejack espetó. **"Eres una de las ponis que no entendera! Hablas sobre el romance todo el tiempo, pero no vas a saber lo que es el amor ni aunque lo tuvieras en la cara!"** Ella se volvió hacia los demás. **"Eso va para todos tambien!"**

**"AJ,"** Spike empezó a decir. **"¿De qué estás hablando ...?"**

**"Especialmente tu!"**

Sin decir una palabra, la chica de campo se precipitó afuera, su hermana menor, la seguía. Los otros se quedaron en una neblina, inseguro de lo que acababa de suceder.

**"Pero ..."** Pinkie tartamudeó, mirando hacia abajo en la caja en sus cascos,** "no abrió su presente todavía."**

Fluttershy sollozó en su almohada, enojada consigo misma por todas las cosas horribles que acababa de decir. No había querido nada de eso, ni siquiera la última parte. Ella amaba a Discord, en cierto modo, pero incluso ella no estaba segura de sus sentimientos exactos. Aún así, ¿como iba a decirselo a el despues de todo lo que el intento por ser su amigo, sabiendo que el queria mas? Ella no podia admitirlo ante los demas. Tal vez no ahora, pero en el futuro, estaría dispuesto a decir que lo amaba, aunque su boda era mañana.

Pero parte de lo que había dicho era cierto, y esto la molestó aún más. Ella no tenía ninguna opción. Ella estaba destinada a él, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. No tenía sentido seguir fingiendo.

Discord la quería, y eso es lo que iba a conseguir.

Oyó un gruñido y miró hacia arriba para ver al draconequus de pie sobre ella. A pesar de las circunstancias, ella estaba feliz de verlo, por ahora él estaba allí para consolarla. Su alegría habia muerto, Sin embargo, una vez que vio su rostro abrumado por el dolor y la ira. Sus manos estaban cerrados en puños, y sus ojos estaban fulminándola con la mirada con disgusto.

**"¿Sabes? Realmente me habías engañado por un momento."**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, Aca van las noticias, hoy es 5 de febrero y esto a pocos dias de irme de vacaciones... asi que, si en una semana, esto no se actualiza, es que no logre encontrar algun ciber o internet :S En fin... Nos estamos viendo gente<strong>


End file.
